Ghosts of the Past
by Shenandoah76209
Summary: Ghosts haunt the Obarskyr children in more ways than one.  Can the past be resolved before Sebastian and Dragon wed Briar and Lorelei?  Will Andreas ever speak to his family about his past?  And what's wrong with Asrai? Lemons included. Be warned.
1. Chapter 1

**Ghosts of the Past**

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: So I had the thought that the youngest Obarskyr would be an actress and playwright. And of course I wanted her to have something really awesome to write so I gave her Les Miserables. That would bring up more memories for Andreas to deal with because I wanted to give him more of a part in the story. I also had the idea about Phantom of the Opera and an actual ghost becoming a problem at the theatre in Suzail. <em>

* * *

><p>Prelude<p>

"Bravi, bravi, bravissimi…" Angelus crooned to Christine as she bowed. "You are magnificent." He told her as she left the stage. "A true lady of the theatre."

Christine's eyes were bright as she looked at him. "Thank you Angelus, but my performance was what it was, because I am leaving the theatre. I was saying goodbye."

Angelus could have shouted with the sudden rage that swept over him. "It's that nobleman isn't it?" He demanded his beautiful voice harsh with anger. "You're leaving me for him! After all I've done for you! Together we make magic, our music is perfection. How can you leave that for a life of mindless drudgery as a wife and mother to countless brats!"

"Angelus, I love him." Christine whispered softly, trying not to shrink from his contorted face.

"What of your love for me, and mine for you? What of the theatre?" He changed tactics abruptly, his expressive bards voice entreating her.

"You know I have never loved you as a husband." Christine gently reproved him. "And your love for me is that of a teacher for a fine student, not for a wife. The theatre is wonderful but it can't take the place of my love for Raoul."

"You have no idea what love is!" He shouted. Even as he lost his temper again he realized it was no use. She was resolute. There was no way she would ever stay with him, with the theatre, not while Raoul and her love for the nobleman, lived.

* * *

><p>The theatre was dark but for a few faint lights at the foot of the stage. A small group of musicians played a medley of haunting evocative music.<p>

The royal family awaited the rising of the curtain eagerly along with the rest of the audience. It was noted by those who noticed such things, that several members of the rather extended family were missing and that unfamiliar faces sat with the Obarskyrs.

Briar's entire family had joined them for the occasion though her mother and uncles would be returning to Serendal in a day. Her father would remain however. And Dragon's mother, Kalaya, sat beside Elaith having a quiet discussion while Anakin listened, interjecting an animated comment or two. Now and then Elaith's eyes drifted towards the stage and he smiled for no reason. His wife was behind the curtains, having succumbed to her granddaughter's plea for another alto in the chorus.

In the darkness Sebastian sat patiently, a smile touching his lips. Lorelei was beside him and Andreas next to her. His older sister squeezed his hand nervously and he bent to whisper in her ear. "They'll be fine."

Lorelei shot him an anxious look and he grinned. The memory of his baby sister's request flicked in his mind and he immersed himself in the memory.

* * *

><p>"Please?" Asrai pleaded. "We're sunk otherwise."<p>

Briar looked helplessly at Sebastian and then at Asrai. "Asrai, I'm not an actress, I'm just a bard."

Asrai shook her head stubbornly. "You're not just anything. Tredorian says what I've written is more like an opera than a proper play. He thinks you can do it too."

Briar blinked. "Tredorian's seen me perform?"

Asrai gave her a 'duh' look. "Yes." She said a bit impatiently. "At The Rose." She tugged at Briar's hands. "Please, I only need one more part filled after yours. This will keep us all from going insane until we get you married off."

Sebastian scowled at that. "If I'd anticipated this delay I would have borne her off to elope." He muttered.

His betrothed kissed his cheek affectionately, as impatient with the seemingly endless wait as he. She looked at the younger girl again. "I don't want to say yes until I'm sure I won't disgrace your writing." She pointed out.

Asrai eagerly pulled a sheaf of parchment from her bag. "This would be your part. Its not very large, you have mostly the beginning of the first act and then a bit at the very end. And if you'd fill in voices for the company it would be a great help. Tredorian and the Admirals Men are great but we really need more women in the chorus."

Briar blinked as she was handed the writing and looked down at it. Almost immediately she became absorbed in the story and the depth of the character. "Sweet Maiden." She breathed the words almost reverently. "Asrai, this music…" She looked up at the girl.

"I know it's not up to your usual standards…" Asrai began and was immediately cut off by the bards shake of her head.

"Asrai, it's extraordinary!" She said excitedly. "Why didn't you ever tell anyone you could do this?"

"I wasn't really sure I could." Asrai admitted. "I love to act so much…it was easier to do, so I just kept writing this and messing with it until I couldn't do anymore. And then I showed it to Tredorian."

"And what did he say?" Sebastian asked curiously.

"He wanted to know why I was wasting my time in his plays when I could be producing my own." Asrai admitted. "I told him because his plays inspire me, and I can't write constantly, I need to do other things. Acting is my love but writing…I need to do it now and then." She frowned. "There's a lot of work in this play." She said thoughtfully. "I hope it doesn't upset anyone."

Briar had glanced back down at the character. "Asrai…if you think I can do this, I would love to be in your opera."

* * *

><p>Sebastian was pulled back to the present by Lorelei's tug on his arm. "They have a delay." She whispered. "You don't think there's a problem with Dragon?"<p>

Sebastian looked at her curiously. "Once Dragon say's he'll do something he does it." The younger prince pointed out. "Look at his determination to marry you."

Lorelei smiled dreamily. "I can't imagine how Asrai talked him into this." She said with a shake of her head.

Sebastian grinned. "She hooked Briar first and then gave Dragon such a guilt trip about her play being ruined if she didn't have anyone for that part. And how Briar was looking forward to it."

Lorelei rolled her eyes. "He told me that Asrai informed him that she was aware he had a wonderful voice, even if she hadn't heard him sing, because Grandmother's daughter Deirdriu had told her so."

Sebastian chuckled. "I had wondered how she learned. Dragon will go after the Dark Lady with her own sword if he thinks he's made a fool of himself."

"He won't." Lorelei said a bit smugly. "You are right. Once he said he will do something my Nwyfan does it. And he does it well."

"Have either of you two, due to your closeness to those involved, gotten to hear any of this masterpiece?" Andreas leant across his sister to include Sebastian in his question.

"I overheard Briar and Asrai practicing the part they sing together." Lorelei smiled. "It was so beautiful…and so sad."

Their mother looked at them. "How old are you three anyway?" She inquired testily. "Everyone else in the theatre is silent but you are talking." Her low hiss jerked them back to their surroundings and they noticed that the lights on the stage had dimmed completely and the music had swelled in a signal that the play was about to begin.

* * *

><p>The audience was stunned to say the least. After the first scene of prisoners toiling in hopeless labor they'd seemed to begin breathing again. The hopes and fears of those enchained were universal of anyone kept from their home or imprisoned. A tall forbidding figure with a stern gaze and scarred face read out a number and those in the Royal box recognized Dragon's rasping voice, emerging as a raw growling bass. His release of the prisoner and subsequent condemnation of the man's actions and chances for redemption were pitiless and cold.<p>

Lorelei clutched at her brothers' hands and Sebastian gently untangled his from her fingers and patted her hand softly.

The scenes seemed to fly by, a man's breaking of parole, his success in becoming a man of power and influence with many people working for him. And in one of his businesses there was a fight, involving a letter and girl with black hair and delicate features.

Sebastian leaned forward as he saw Briar. Fantine, the character she played was dismissed from her job, thrown out into the street and left alone. And the song she sang, of men once being kind, and love being blind, and how dreams turned to shame, brought tears to the eyes of many. She told in a heartbreaking voice, of how she had loved someone, and thought he loved her, and how he had gotten her with child and left her, and how she dreamed he would come and live with her, but that some dreams could not be. And in a broken voice she proclaimed that life kills dreams.

Behind him, Sebastian heard Vidan whisper softly to Merrila. "Allow me to beg your forgiveness my friend, if the pain you suffered was anything like that of which our child just sang."

"Shh…" Merrila whispered back. "There is nothing to forgive."

Sebastian smiled to himself and watched as the play continued.

On the stage two men, the implacable Javert, determined to enforce the law without consideration for compassion or mercy, and Valjean, equally determined to remain free to keep his promise to the now dead Fantine. The beautiful tenor of the actor playing Valjean was a wonderful contrast to the growling bass of Dragon in the part of Javert.

* * *

><p>In the darkness something else stirred and watched as the play progressed. He hadn't felt such passion and life to music in years. Such wonderful voices, emotions throbbing through the words, and the music stirred even his dark soul. He watched, the frail figure onstage, as it lay, in apparent agony dying, and the two men fighting before the body. This one, was a delight to see, supple and strong, but he could tell, she was not the one. She loved music and performing but this was new to her, and her heart was already consumed with love for another.<p>

'Ahhh…' the watcher made a tiny sound of delight as he saw another. She also had dark hair and green eyes, and her voice too was a source of joy, but she too was consumed with other passions. Patiently he waited and then he saw Her.

She came onstage, her hair spilling out from under a cap in messy tendrils, smudges on her cheeks and taunted and teased the man who played a lovestruck Marius. Her voice was the sweetest contralto. He watched waiting for her to sing with more intensity and was rewarded with sounds of such longing, unrequited love.

* * *

><p>Andreas forced himself to take deep steady breaths as he watched the assembly on stage. All of them were preparing for the next day. The day the revolution would begin, the day the looting would begin. The day that Marius and Cosette would be parted forever. "Will we ever meet again? I was born to be with you!" They sang to each other.<p>

The pain in his heart seemed overwhelming as he heard the voice of another girl, saying goodbye to him forever. Watching her go out of his life with no power to stop it and no hope of ever finding a love like hers again. Sometimes he thought the aching of it would overwhelm him. The music rose to a fever pitch as the entire cast sang 'One Day More' and he thought sadly to himself that there was always one day more, it seemed an eternity of days to struggle through alone.

* * *

><p>As the curtain fell Sebastian rose and before any of his family could object to his going, left the box. Slipping through the crowds in the hallways he made his way backstage. In the midst of all the confusion he saw his baby sister and hurried towards her.<p>

"Sebastian, what are you doing here?" Asrai hissed at him as she helped her fellow actors shift a flat.

Sebastian lent her a hand pushing the flat along and waited until she turned to him. "Magnificent." He whispered. "It is simply wondrous Asrai. You're a genius. Easily Tredorian's equal, and he'd be the first to confirm it."

"Thank you." Asrai said crisply and shooed him away with her hands. "Now get out of the way. We're trying to get ready here."

Sebastian stared after his sister and absently obeyed her, nearly bumping into Ned, one of the Admirals men, who was also the actor playing Valjean. "Its outstanding you know." He grinned. "And this," he gestured to the stage, "is the best magic ever."

Ned grinned at him and motioned for the prince to help shift a flat. "What did you expect with this theatre's history?" He remarked. When Sebastian looked at him curiously the actor shrugged. "Legend says a guardian angel watches over this theatre. Only wonderful works are ever performed here. The angel sees to it."

"The angel?" Sebastian murmured curiously.

"An actor, so in love with an actress and the theatre that he lived for it, and died for it." Ned grinned. "It's the smile of Selena to have a good ghost in a theatre. It adds atmosphere." He clapped a hand on Sebastian's back and headed off to take on another task.

Sebastian shook his head over the superstitions of the actor and with a smile moved off to the back of the stage where he'd found the dressing rooms on one of his reconnaissance excursions. Dragon waited by one of them and the prince grinned at him. "Is Briar inside?"

Dragon nodded, his expression forbidding. "I really wouldn't go in though. She's practically 'having kittens' to quote Asrai, at the thought of going back onstage."

Sebastian looked at the man with a puzzled expression and Dragon explained quietly. "Briar's convinced she's not an actress, and she's got stage fright something awful."

"The standing ovations aside, she's not an actress?" Sebastian said incredulously. He shook his head. Entering the dressing room he saw his betrothed pacing nervously back and forth in the wig of dishwater blond hair she'd assumed for her chorus roles. "Beloved, you are wonderful!" He exclaimed. "You had everyone in the theatre in tears."

Briar looked at him and her face contorted suddenly. She dashed for the corner and lost what was left of her dinner in the chamber pot.

When Sebastian took a cloth and would have mopped her forehead tenderly she held him off. "Just give me some water. A cloth will wreck the stage makeup." She croaked out. When he handed her a mug she rinsed out her mouth and then took a calming sip. Making a face she went to the table and took a copper kettle from the brazier. "Mint tea." She explained. "Asrai said it would help my stomach."

Sebastian looked up as a bell rang and Briar took a shaky breath and a sip of tea. "That means ten more minutes and we must be in our places." Briar explained. "Oh Sebastian, I don't know if I can do this!" She wailed suddenly.

Sebastian wrapped his arms around her gently. "Beloved, you have sung before harsher audiences for years. Why is this so different?"

"Because this is for Asrai." Briar whispered. "I don't want to let her down, and it isn't my music…this is very different…it's singing from the viewpoint of someone else's character."

"I see." Sebastian nodded sympathetically. "Well from what I have seen thus far, you are doing admirably. You and Dragon both, and by rights he has far more reason to be nervous than you. He isn't used to an audience at all."

"Dragon?" Briar laughed. "Dragon ignores the audience. He says he has such a hard time remembering he is supposed to be Javert that he concentrates on that, it's all he has time to worry about."

Sebastian chuckled and shook his head. "Oh my love. You only have the second half left."

Briar groaned. "Spend it praying to Selena and Eilistraee that I do not disgrace myself, your family or Asrai's extraordinary work."

The door opened and an emerald eyed woman poked her head in. Her long deep brown locks were wound up under a mobcap and liberally dusted with grey. "Sebastian!" She said in a surprised voice. "What, by Lady Silverhair, are you doing here? Get back to your seat, we've only got a few more minutes and then the intermission is over."

"Grandmother?" Sebastian grinned. "All right I'm going." He said placatingly at her determined look. With one last look at Briar he exited the room and quietly made his way back to the royal box. His mother threw him a look as he entered and he smiled mischievously.

"You cut it rather fine didn't you?" She murmured as he took his seat.

"I'm here aren't I?" He protested with a grin. "Grandfather, you'll be delighted to know that your lady looks charming with grey hair." He murmured over his shoulder.

"I never doubted it." Elaith returned dryly. He could feel from his wife her excitement and delight throughout the play thus far and his sharp eyes easily picked her out among the chorus every time she was on stage.

Then the second act began.

* * *

><p>The watcher had waited patiently, watching with interest as the object of his attention directed folk backstage and ordered off one to whom she was obviously related. That to be onstage was her greatest passion was obvious.<p>

The music began again and he spared a moment to take note of the others on the stage. Though in his opinion she outshone them all they were many and varied interest to him. He was intrigued by the little brown haired girl who played the heroine Cosette. But she was a tad too fragile for his tastes. He watched with great enjoyment as his favorite began to sing after she was sent away to deliver a letter. Longing and love were mixed with the worldly knowledge that hope was of no use to her. Pretending she was with the man she loved was all she had and over when the dawn began to break.

* * *

><p>Amon watched with tears in his eyes, the scene at the barricade, as the girl his daughter played, Eponine, died in the arms of the man she'd returned to. Knowing it could mean her death she'd returned and been run through with a sword. Now all her friend could do was make promises he couldn't keep in order to comfort her.<p>

He felt his wife's hand over his and looked to see the tears trickling down her cheeks. He had no doubt she was remembering all the dear friends they'd lost over the years. The scene of the first siege a few moments earlier had evoked terrible memories in him and he wondered if his daughter knew how closely she'd captured the terror and confusion of battle.

Then the young men onstage were singing, softly as the women poured wine. Their voices rose in hushed reminiscence of girls they'd loved, girls they'd bedded and wondered if the others feared to die as they did. Would the world remember them? Would their deaths mean anything? Was the cause they fought for a lie?

Then the barricade was under siege again, and Amon nearly flinched at the fierceness and hopelessness of the battle.

* * *

><p>Andreas gritted his teeth together and clutched at the arms of his chair. He would get through this somehow, he thought to himself. He would keep his family from seeing how much this mockery on a stage effected him. It was only a make believe battle, he told himself, only a show for effect. But the music, the voices of the men pretending to be students fighting for a hopeless cause, trying to incite rebellion in a people who had no spirit left, was too like what all soldiers felt before a battle. The fear, seeking solace in happy memories, wondering if a loved one would weep if you fell.<p>

Then the scene was over, and the man Valjean was carrying the boy away, saving his life.

* * *

><p>The watcher regarded the scarred man in interest as he sang. This one had no real interest in what he was doing. He sang for a love of music, and with passion, but to one such as the watcher it was evident that this man was not an actor or even a bard. His voice was amazingly good for one who had not made a profession of music though and the watcher could enjoy the performance for that alone.<p>

The character Javert swore by the stars that there was no way to go on, and as the audience watched in shocked dismay, climbed over the bridge and jumped off of it, to fall somehow endlessly and then disappear.

* * *

><p>Elaith watched as the actor who played Marius sang of his grief, which couldn't be expressed in words, and his pain which never seemed to end, for all his friends were gone, to a needless death, and he lived for reasons he knew not.<p>

From his wife he felt the sorrow rising through their bond and knew she thought of the friends she'd lost so long ago. Her comrades had died for the Realms, but they were still gone, and she still lived, and there were times when she wondered why it was so.

Hoping to comfort her Elaith deliberately thought of the first time they'd met, and the amazed delight they'd both felt and tried, not altogether successfully, to conceal. He was rewarded with the feeling of a smile from her and the impression that she too was thinking of the past with joy now.

* * *

><p>The watcher could have shouted in exaltation. She was to sing again, he could see her in the wings, along with the black haired girl, waiting for their cue. Onstage Cosette was pleading with Valjean not to die. She and her new husband Marius had come from their wedding to be with her adopted father on his deathbed. Now she was learning Valjean had written the truth of her life's story and of those who'd loved her.<p>

At those words Briar as Fantine stepped forward out of the shadows and crooned in loving comfort. "Come with me, where chains will never bind you." She went on to speak of grief being behind him, and to ask the gods for mercy on his behalf.

Asrai stepped forward and took his other hand, as their voices joined sweetly, contralto and soprano. "Take my hand, and lead me to salvation. Take my love, for love is everlasting. And remember, the truth that once was spoken, to love another person is to see the face of gods…"

Faintly, from the shadows the chorus was singing, and the voices grew stronger as Valjean stood and joined all those who had died on the barricade. They sang of a life beyond the valley of night, where the wretched of the earth would find a place where the sun would rise.

The voices grew stronger and stronger until the entire company was proudly crying out the words. On the final ringing note, a call of joyous exaltation, the curtain finally fell.

* * *

><p>Lorelei sat, stunned, tears streaming down her cheeks, and stared at the curtain, willing it to rise, for there to be just a little more to the story. As if from a distance she heard someone, in the audience below her, slowly begin to clap, as if waking from a dream.<p>

Others joined in and then the applause was thunderous, breaking into cheers and shouts of delight as the curtain rose. One by one the players bowed or curtsied and retreated the curtain falling again. The entire playhouse was on its feet, shouting for more and bursting the buttons on evening gloves as they kept clapping.

Finally the curtain rose again and the company sang the last song again, taking a bow as a group once it was done and retreated behind the curtain for the final time.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ghosts of the Past**

* * *

><p>Asrai heard as if from a dream, a rich deep baritone singing. 'Bravi, bravi, bravissimi.' It praised in a proud, adoring croon. She flushed slightly at the praise and wondered who around her had sung so sweetly. But as she glanced at her fellow players she saw all of them in the glorious afterglow of a successful performance. None of them could have done it.<p>

With a shrug she looked over at Faith who was pulling off her wig with scant regard for the pins she was shedding. "Nothing happened." She reminded the watcher.

Faith grimaced. "The boss would have my head if something had happened to you and I couldn't prevent it because I was in costume."

"Faith, a costume wouldn't stop you. Grief! An army couldn't stop you." Asrai retorted, helping her friend out of the corduroy bodice.

"There's a first time for everything." Faith said darkly.

Out of the corner of her eye Asrai caught a glimpse of Briar, sitting down shakily on a crate. "I don't think we'll get a repeat performance out of Briar." She remarked. "Dragon either." She watched the warrior mage sit down on the floor next to his sister and lean his head against her knees. "Those two, really don't like being onstage like this."

"To be honest babe, I don't blame them." Faith remarked.

"What?" Asrai turned and looked at her friend in astonishment. "How can anyone not love this?" She gestured with her hands. "Its wonderful! To become anyone, make folk believe anything, through the power of your voice, and force of your words, to have someone truly believe the events onstage are really happening! What could be better than that?"

The dark watcher smiled to itself as it listened to the girls exclamation. She adored the theatre, seemed to love it above all else. She was definitely the one. He would join with this girl and become one with her. He could teach her so much about acting, and she would be his finest work.

"Briar doesn't like pretending to be someone else." Faith said reasonably. "She likes an audience, but when she's herself. Dragon…I don't know how you convinced him, and I don't want to know. But right now, he has the look of a man who's survived a death stroke by the skin of his teeth."

* * *

><p>"We'd better go and retrieve Briar and Dragon." Sebastian said as he watched the audience empty the theatre. "Not to mention Asrai."<p>

"Hmm…" His father nodded as he rose. He appeared to be thinking of something that disturbed him greatly. Now he regarded his soon to be married daughter and younger son with a serious gaze. "Nwyfan and Rosaleen will be part of our family soon. Formally recognized I mean, we already consider them family." Sabine took his hand smiling her agreement. "I think you had better begin teaching them how to fight."

"How to…" Lorelei broke off her question as the light of realization dawned in her eyes. She nodded seriously. "It would be a good idea for the two of us to alternate between Dragon and Briar." She suggested to Sebastian.

"Good point." Sebastian nodded. "They'll need a broad range of perspectives if they're to learn how to counter those damnable double blades."

The two of them sighed simultaneously. Neither one of them looked forward to answering the questions that would come along with these new, very necessary lessons.

* * *

><p>Asrai sat dreamily before the mirror in her dressing room. Faith was lounging on the battered couch behind her. Both of them seemed completely entranced by the wondrous music they heard.<p>

In her mirror Asrai saw the image of a man shimmer into view. He held out his hand and sang…music so filled with longing and promises of learning to be even better at her craft. To be her teacher… "I'll be your angel of music…" the rich voice whispered.

The loud knocking on the door made both of the girls jump in surprise and the aura of enchantment seemed to dissolve.

* * *

><p>The self named Angel cursed to himself at the atrocious timing of the man who stood in front of the door. Then he regarded the man more closely. 'Ahhh…' he thought to himself. This one was not a threat to him. From the golden looks, so closely resembling his new student, he was a brother, not a lover, he was the one who had come backstage earlier. The only possible threat to his plans for Her was the dark haired female, she who acted so irreverently and of whom She thought of with such affection.<p>

* * *

><p>Sebastian frowned and shook his head. For a moment he could have sworn he heard a man's voice within his sister's dressing room. But when she opened it, only she and Faith were there. "Are you ready?" He asked looking at the two of them. "Dragon and Briar have given their costumes back to the wardrobe mistress."<p>

Asrai nodded dreamily. "We'll be ready in a few minutes Sebastian. You don't have to wait for us."

"Don't have to?" Sebastian regarded her in disbelief. "Asrai, Mother and Father can't wait to see you. Everyone wants to celebrate. No one wanted to leave the theatre for nearly a quarter of an hour after the curtain finally fell. Your opera, your play, whatever you wish to call it, is a work of art!"

"All right." Asrai seemed surprised by the intensity of his reaction. "Just let me scrub my face." Sebastian stepped inside and shut the door taking a seat next to Faith on the couch.

She suited action to words while Faith finished lacing up her boots and buttoned up her shirt. "Hey boss," the dark haired girl grinned. "How did I do?"

Sebastian looked at her and at the costume she'd worn. "It took me a little bit to determine who you were playing. You've got a gift for assuming a character Faith."

The assassin grinned. "Comes in handy in my line of work."

Sebastian returned her grin. "If you ever get tired of working for us, I'm sure the Admiral's Men would be jumping to offer you a place."

"What? And leave Asrai here?" Faith shook her head. "No way in nine hells." She snuck behind the girl and wrapped an arm around her waist, giving her a kiss on the neck.

Asrai giggled in her embrace. "Hmm…" She turned and her hand slipped into Faith's hair. "I don't think I'd be able to get used to you not being around." She said giving her friend a soft kiss on the cheek.

Sebastian smiled genuinely glad that his sister and his friend cared for each other. "Quite frankly Asrai, I don't see Faith being reassigned to anyone else. Unless she cared to take on a special errand or two, once you are married eventually." He looked at Faith with a gaze the assassin knew was quite sincere. "If you wished to remain with my sister even then, I'm sure it could be arranged."

Faith's eyes went a bit soft and she smiled, a genuine sweet smile before the habitual mask went up again. Clearing her throat as if it was tight she said huskily. "Thanks boss, I think I might be taking you up on that, if the babe doesn't get tired of having me around."

"Never." Asrai declared affectionately and hugged her friend and watcher. The two girls, one so dark and the other so bright were a sweet sight, the picture of friendship and affection.

"Well let's go." Sebastian rose gracefully from his seat. "I'm rather impatient to be holding my beloved and I'm sure everyone is just about rioting for the chance to talk to you about the performance."

* * *

><p>Andreas entered the practice room early a few mornings later. He had expected, given Sebastian's many occupations lately, that he would be practicing alone. To his surprise he found his younger brother already there, in his practice cannons and nothing else, punching and kicking one of the hanging sandbags as if it were a mortal enemy.<p>

"Good grief!" Andreas exclaimed as he approached. "Has the punching bag given some offense? Or did you anger Briar and she pushed you out of bed this morning?" He looked at Sebastian curiously.

Sebastian shook his head and a barrage of punches hit the bag. "If I don't hit something I might lose control of myself in public." He replied.

"Where did all this energy come from?" Andreas asked. "The wedding and lessons and all your other duties aren't enough to keep you busy?"

"Not busy enough, not at night." Sebastian kicked the bag savagely and turned to his brother. "Sometimes I think my wedding night will never come."

"Whoa! Whoa!" Andreas held up a hand and regarded his brother strangely. "What are you talking about?"

Sebastian looked at him as if it were obvious. "I'm so…tense, for want of a better word, that I think I may implode." He hurled another punch at the bag.

Andreas shook his head. "Wait a minute." He leaned against a nearby wall and folded his arms. "I'm not making the connection here."

Sebastian turned and in frustration ground out the words. "I met Briar two years ago." He said spacing out his words with punches. "From the moment I met her, despite all outward appearances, I lost all interest in pursuing and bedding other women."

"And?" Andreas raised his eyebrows and simply looked at his little brother.

"Andreas…" Sebastian looked at his brother with irritation. "I've gone without," he shrugged expressively, "for more than two years now."

Andreas regarded him in astonishment. "Damn Sebastian!" He exclaimed in awe.

"Didn't think I had it in me did you." Sebastian commented dryly aiming another punch at the sandbag.

"No." Andreas' agreement was immediate and blunt and inspired an annoyed look from his brother.

"Thanks Andreas, it's great that your opinion of me is so high." He drawled and kicked at the bag.

"Wait a minute…" Andreas shook his head. "She spends her nights in your room." He pointed out. "The entire family knows of it, Asrai and Faith have seen her coming out in the morning."

"Your point being?" Sebastian grunted as he executed a roundhouse kick at the bag.

"What are…" Andreas paused in the middle of his question. His little brother had in the past been very close-mouthed about his lady and their activities.

Sebastian shot him a grin. "About the time you were matchmaking with Dragon and your twin, she and I became…" his smile gentled and was almost adoring as he thought of Briar and her response to him. "We became a little more intimate, but petting only goes so far to ease my frustrations."

Andreas shook his head. "Its obvious that she loves you, and you her. What are you waiting for?" He asked curiously.

Sebastian looked at his older brother and stopped punching the sand bag. Turning so he faced Andreas the younger prince said quietly. "Trust between Briar and I was a difficulty at first. She was trying so hard to get past her memories of Saldan, and I was afraid she would not love me, only the prince and what he could give. When she finally admitted she loved me, I thought we'd begin spending our nights together." He shrugged. "I was mistaken. She wasn't ready for such intimacy yet. But she and I talked. I was feeling incredibly frustrated, or so I thought, little did I know then." Andreas smiled at that and Sebastian shrugged sheepishly. "We took things slowly. I didn't want to frighten her and she was growing accustomed to my affections."

"Anyone who looks at the two of you can see how you adore her embraces." Andreas said quietly, a trace of envy in his voice. "That she feels the same is obvious."

Sebastian nodded. "It is a difficult thing to hide, being in love." He tilted his head consideringly. "I was, am, so humbled by Briar's trust in me at times. She trusts me to wait and still hold her at night."

"But you are to be married now, surely she's overcome her fears?" Andreas exclaimed in disbelief.

Sebastian smiled ruefully. "I would have waited forever. I simply have no desire for any other. The reason in part my Rose hadn't shared herself completely was the state of her birth and her mother's. She was determined to wait until she was married." His brother nodded his understanding and Sebastian said slowly. "But the day I went to propose to my lady, she offered herself to me, not knowing I wanted to marry her."

Andreas blinked slowly and said. "I thought I understood you to say that you were celibate in that particular act for two years?"

Sebastian flushed. "I am." He replied stiffly. "When she wanted to give herself to me, I was awed and honored and my first thought was to possess her completely. " He took a deep breath. "But she had waited so long. I had already waited so long… I did not do it. Instead I proposed and promised to make her mine on our wedding night. I wanted it to be special…for us both…to be our lives joining forever. And I want to give her that feeling of safety and security too."

Andreas stared at his little brother. "Sebastian!" He exclaimed slowly. "You are a romantic!"

The younger man flushed a deeper red. "Repeat that to anyone and you'll regret it Andreas." He muttered turning and beginning to punch the sandbag again.

"What will you do? Thrash me?" Andreas laughed shaking his head.

"In my present condition do you doubt I could?" His little brother growled back. Andreas held up his hands in surrender, his mouth still trying to twitch into a grin. Sebastian ignored him, muttering as if to himself. "I proposed in Ches, it's now Kythorn. I didn't anticipate this delay when I decided I could wait."

Andreas couldn't hold back his laughter. "Sebastian are you crazy?" He burst out between chuckles. "A royal wedding? Not one but two members of the royal family marrying and you didn't think it would take long?"

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Mother and Dad were married publicly only a month after Queen Alusair learned of the private ceremony." He pointed out in defense of his reasoning.

"Haven't you noticed how those two seem to avoid all the rules?" Andreas returned , a slight touch of bitterness in his tone.

"Not all, Dad still ended up being king, hard as he tried to avoid it." Sebastian rolled his eyes again.

Andreas regarded his brother with a curious gleam in his eyes. "Sebastian, why are you telling me this?" He asked. "I mean…you haven't ever discussed this with me."

Sebastian looked at him as if it were obvious. "Andreas, you're my brother." He pointed out. "Who else would I talk to? Dragon? He wouldn't like hearing about Briar being in my bed. Anakin?" He rolled his eyes. "He wouldn't be able to stop laughing long enough to listen." Andreas grinned his agreement to that. Dragon entered the room at that point and the younger prince grinned. "Ahh, a new target." He greeted the warrior mage. "Come spar with me Dragon, since we're both in the same boat."

Dragon smiled and nodded. "You torment yourself unnecessarily." He observed. "Spending nights with Briar cannot be easy."

"Spending them away from Lorelei can't be easy for you." Sebastian retorted. When Dragon grimaced in acknowledgement of this statements accuracy Sebastian smiled. "I don't care if its easy or not. Holding her at night is making my life worth living until we marry."

Andreas chuckled, his hazel eyes darker than usual. "Then you'd better get used to very cold baths."

A duet of groans, the tenor of which suggested familiarity with that time honored method of dealing with unruly desire, was their response to his remark.

* * *

><p>Briar listened wide eyed as Lorelei and her mother casually discussed the potential guest list. They threw names about like Dove, Lamruil, Amlaruil, Anastasia and Tanalastia. The bard shook her head in amazement as they debated whether or not their fellow rulers would attend but finally it was decided that anyone of consequence should be sent an invitation.<p>

Lorelei cast a glance at Briar and smiled. "You'll have to get used to this Briar." She commented. "As Sebastian's wife you'll be associating with most of these people if not routinely on a semi-regular basis." She tilted her head curiously. "I know you are particular friends with my grandmother, and her children are most certainly invited. Are there any friends from the High Forest or the Misty Wood whom we should send invitations to? We will have to send a courier to any out of the way places."

Briar returned the princess' smile and thoughtfully shook her head. "Most to whom we are close will not be able to attend, simply because of their race. But to send an announcement would make them feel included. We will simply have to arrange to visit with them."

Lorelei nodded sympathetically. "I understand." She glanced at her mother. "If any of the Rulers agree to attend they will likely have a retinue of sizeable consequence." She remarked. "We'll have to word the invitations so all that will be attending the wedding and reception are counted properly."

Briar groaned. "You mean that if King Lamruil comes with his lady Maura, that he will bring along several of his courtiers?"

Sabine nodded and shrugged her shoulders. "Sometimes. That is why we must make clear the need for a final head count and the names of all who will attend. Raden and Sebastian will be driven to distraction trying to determine who must be watched the most and who is harmless among all who will attend. Don't forget you two must make a seating chart for the reception once all the responses have arrived."

Lorelei rolled her eyes. "How could I forget?" She drawled facetiously. When Briar looked at her curiously but quizzically the princess' eyes widened. "You've never done seating charts have you?" Briar shook her head and Lorelei grinned. "We'll have fun educating you."

"Why don't I like the sound of this?" Briar wondered.

Sabine looked at Asrai in concern. Ever since her performance a week before Asrai had been inattentive and dreamy eyed, almost sleepy. "Asrai?" She inquired delicately. "Are you feeling well?"

The youngest princess looked up at her mother and smiled. "Of course Mother, perfectly well." Her dark violet eyes gazed at her parent in surprise.

"She's probably tired out." Lorelei said sympathetically. She shot a glance at Briar who was a bit paler than usual. "You were both working non-stop."

Briar smiled and nodded. "I needed the distraction." She admitted. "At times I think I will go mad from the wait."

Lorelei sighed. "I sympathize, believe me." Her words were heartfelt. "When Dragon said 'as soon as possible' I think he hoped for within a few months."

"Not six months." Briar agreed with a groan.

"Definitely not." Lorelei said emphatically. "And while it is enjoyable to plan the wedding…"

"It doesn't make the time go by near quickly enough." Briar finished the other girl's sentence and sighed.

"Dragon is occupied with his studying and learning more about his new position." Lorelei frowned. "And I have my duties as well." She looked at Briar. "You've been left with a great deal of work."

Briar smiled slightly. "Sebastian and I can't be together much during the day." She murmured. "Between his normal work for Raden, and Court, and now with Raden sending a mage to begin tutoring him in magic…" She sighed. "Sometimes we don't even have a full night together." Her slim shoulders lifted in a shrug. "I must do something to keep busy."

Lorelei looked at her mother and smiled. "I know." She tilted her head towards Sabine who was still studying Asrai in concern. "Mother is the same way."

"I know." The bard folded the slim journal shut. "I think it is almost time for our lessons." She rose. "We had better change into something more appropriate to swordplay."

Lorelei nodded and Sabine looked up. "I will see you at Court?" Her smile was understanding. "Do not wear yourselves out."

Her older daughter laughed dryly. "Actually Mother, that's sort of what we're hoping for."

* * *

><p>Briar wrenched her sword away from the peculiar blade Sebastian held and winced as she felt her arms protest. In the three weeks she and Dragon had been learning defense against this strange weapon she had found her rapier nearly useless. It took a wider blade and a two handed grip for her to withstand an onslaught of blows from the double bladed staff.<p>

At the look on her face Sebastian halted his attack and set the staff down. "Your arm again?" He asked in concern.

Dragon paused in his own practice with Lorelei and Andreas and looked at his sister. "Do you need healing?" He queried. "Lady Shen taught me her spell."

Briar thoughtfully rotated her shoulder, stretching her arm and shook her head. "It will be fine. A temporary weakness." She told her brother.

"If you end up in battle with this enemy you won't have a chance to recover even from temporary weakness." Andreas seemed to almost bite off the words with angry impatience. "You need strength in your arms."

Briar regarded the crown prince in astonishment. "I am doing as best I can." She uttered a mild protest.

"You will have to do better if you wish to survive one of their attacks." Andreas returned sharply and thrusting his sword staff at Dragon he stalked from the room.

Briar stared after him in surprise and then looked at Sebastian and to Lorelei and Dragon. "I'm sorry." She said uncertainly. "I haven't been in battle overmuch."

Sebastian slipped an arm around her waist and gave her a quick hug. "Andreas has been more short tempered of late." He sighed. "I think the chaos of the upcoming wedding is getting to him."

Lorelei shook her head. "I don't think its so much that, but he is very impatient lately." The tiny princess looked a bit hurt. "He used to confide in me but he hasn't really since…" her voice drifted off and she dropped her eyes.

"Since New Beregost was sacked." Sebastian sighed. "I know."

Dragon eyed the siblings and his dark gaze echoed their concern. "Maggie might have a thought or two on the subject." He suggested. "Lorelei, you and I might ask him if he is well after we are through here." His betrothed nodded her agreement to that and Dragon studied Briar. "I don't know if you'll be able to develop a great deal of strength in your arms." He said returning to the original subject. "But you are very quick. If you can combine your speed and what strength you have to adequately defend yourself perhaps that will help."

Briar nodded and regarded the heavier blade she held with some doubt but looked at Sebastian. "Well, shall we try it again?"

Sebastian nodded and Dragon and Lorelei, rather than resuming their practice watched the two of them. After a moment Lorelei called a halt and stepped forward. "I'm a lot shorter than you are." She explained. "And I'm not terribly strong, so I had a lot of trouble against this weapon at first." She took Briar's sword from her and regarded it. "This is a broad sword." The princess sounded almost annoyed. "I haven't ever seen you fight with this weapon even."

Briar shook her head. "I hadn't really. But when Sebastian said a wider blade was needed I thought I'd better learn it."

Lorelei shook her head. "It's too heavy for you." She looked at Sebastian. "Why didn't you tell her to use her long sword. She's better with that. And you would have been able to help her with technique."

Sebastian looked apologetic and slightly harassed. "I'm sorry." He ran a hand through his already rumpled curls. "I noted it but the notion of it being the wrong weapon slipped completely through my brain." He leaned against the wall next to Dragon and shook his head. "My mind is too full these days." His lazy sensual voice held none of its customary boredom and seemed more overwhelmed.

"Speaking of which, Seltac is waiting on you." His father said from the doorway. "You're late for your lessons."

Sebastian groaned. "Is there anyway we can fill the days a bit more?" He drawled sarcastically. "I don't think I have enough to do Dad."

Amon laughed and shook his head. "And I thought keeping you busy would hasten the days until your wedding." He told his son. "If you prefer to while away the hours in boredom, be my guest."

Sebastian shook his head and pushed himself away from the wall. As his father strode further into the room his younger son bent and kissed his betrothed gently. "I'm sorry I didn't notice the blade you were using earlier." He murmured. "I need to pay more attention to you love."

Briar smiled up at him and two of her fingers tugged at his curls. "Its all right. We'll see how I do with my own blade tomorrow." She gave him a gentle push. "Now go, Seltac is waiting." Sebastian with a hurried bow to his father and sister took his leave turning only as Briar called his name when he reached the door. "Sebastian? I'd bathe before seeing your tutor." The green-eyed girl wrinkled her nose at him playfully and Sebastian laughed as he hurried away.

"Well." Amon looked at the three remaining young people. "Where is your twin?" He asked his daughter. "I was under the impression he was also teaching our two new family members?"

Lorelei bit her lip and sighed. "He left rather suddenly." She glanced at Briar who nodded slightly and shrugged. Dragon's eyes suddenly went as opaque as onyx and just as unreadable.

"I see." Amon said quietly surmising from their sudden mood change that once again his oldest son had lost patience and snapped something unkind before quitting the room. With an inward sigh he hoped Andreas would overcome whatever turmoil seethed inside him before he exploded with it someday. "Well shall I take his place then?" He asked quietly. "I am tall enough that I would be a match for Dragon if we take this by turns."

The three of them nodded and seemed relieved to change the subject.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ghosts of the Past**

* * *

><p>Andreas looked up as Dragon and Lorelei entered the sitting room. "I know." He said, a note of irritation in his voice. "I owe Briar an apology for my words."<p>

Dragon's face lit briefly with a grin. "We didn't come to tell you so as if you were an unruly child, my friend." His rumbling growl of a voice was amused.

"We wanted to make sure you were all right." Lorelei regarded her twin in concern. "It's not like you to react that way."

Andreas sighed. "I know." He met his twin's gaze finally. "I don't like the thought of those I care for in battle." He admitted. "So I get a bit impatient at the idea that Briar can't defend herself."

Lorelei eyed her twin and then looked at Dragon sadly. Again Andreas was shutting her out. At first it had been only little things, she'd noticed. Her brother keeping himself so busy he had no time to talk or shrugging off a somber mood with a grin. But his self-imposed isolation seemed to grow instead of decrease. The princess wondered if Andreas even realized how far he was from her now or if he would ever want to be so close to her again.

A melancholy sigh escaped her as she saw that her twin was once again staring off into space, putting up the walls between them. Lorelei blinked back the sudden tears that stung her eyes. She never would have believed that she and her twin brother could be so far apart when they had been so very close for so long.

Dragon looked at her in concern and she tried to smile, and then just shrugged with a shake of her head. Turning, she slowly left the room.

The tall warrior mage regarded the Crown Prince with a dark unreadable gaze. "Should you ever wish to talk, I hope you know I will listen, my friend and brother." He said quietly. When the prince simply nodded, Dragon turned and followed Lorelei.

* * *

><p>Sebastian couldn't help noticing the roses immediately as he entered his rooms. The rich scent of them hung in the air. His eye fell upon the crystal vase filled with glorious blooms of deep burgundy. There were at least two dozen in the vase.<p>

"Sebastian?" His betrothed called questioningly from the bedroom. He pulled his contemplative gaze from the flowers to rest on her face as she came into the sitting room.

Briar smiled and greeted him with a warm kiss, sighing with delight as he embraced her lovingly. "Aren't they lovely?" She said touching the petals of a bloom.

"Very." Sebastian said in a dry voice. He was rather startled to realize he was feeling a bit jealous and more than a bit possessive. He didn't like the idea that another was sending his lady bouquets. "You have an admirer it seems."

Briar looked up at him in surprise. "I don't think he fits that description very well." She said impishly. "Not in the way you mean."

Sebastian felt his jaw clenching and forced himself to relax. "Oh?" He arched an eyebrow as he met her gaze.

Briar surprised him by bursting into her infectious giggle. Even as the corners of his mouth tilted up reluctantly she gasped out. "I can't believe this! Sebastian you're jealous." She hugged him happily and shook her head, her mirth still bubbling out of her.

Sebastian sighed and embraced her again rubbing his cheek against her hair. "Only because you like them so much I wish I'd thought to send you flowers." His lazy drawl became more of a growl. "And I'm feeling rather possessive of you these days my love. So which courtier will I be having a chat with regarding the breach of etiquette in sending courting tributes to my lady betrothed?"

His words sent her into another fit of giggling and she gasped out finally. "Your older brother!" Dark green eyes were several shades brighter with mirth. "Andreas sent the roses as an apology for his rudeness this morning."

Sebastian groaned and regarded her with a sheepish expression on his face. "I've made a fool of myself haven't I?" He brushed a kiss over her forehead.

"Not really. No more than when you were jealous of Dragon." She told him cheerfully. "I don't mind when you act this way. It means you're not perfect."

"Trust me my love." Sebastian said thinking grimly of a green crystal hidden away in his desk. "There is no possible way to consider me anywhere near perfection."

* * *

><p>Andreas completed his letter and with a grimace of impatience bounced the quill into its holder. Everywhere he looked, each time he turned around the Crown Prince was confronted with something else that reminded him of the upcoming weddings. The maids sighing about his younger brother's romantic eyes whenever he looked at Briar. A footman with a smile on his face as he saw Dragon bowing over Lorelei's hand.<p>

It seemed the entire palace was bubbling over with enthusiasm and joy for the two couples. No one wished his siblings ill for marrying folk who were not technically Cormyrean Nobility, not among the common folk anyway.

Hazel eyes were nearly ebony with repressed emotion as he rose and roughly pushed his chair back into place. So what was wrong with him? Why couldn't he be happy for his brother and his twin? Because he was tired of everything going so perfectly for Sebastian. Andreas acknowledged to himself. His younger brother had everything and never in his life had the blue eyed charmer followed the rules. While Andreas had always behaved as he ought and now, his beloved was lost to him while Sebastian was to marry his soulmate.

Andreas pushed a hand through his golden brown hair and scowled. And the most aggravating part of it was that there was nothing he could point at in his younger brother as a flaw. His younger brother did everything well. Even his new lessons in magic seemed to be progressing if slowly.

The Crown Prince sighed again and flopped down into a chair. He loved his younger brother, that was the rub. He cared deeply for the next Spymaster, and Andreas needed him in that position. Another sigh escaped him. The flaws were all in himself, Andreas perceived. He needed Sebastian, and loved him, but he'd never had any indication that Sebastian felt the same or needed his older brother for anything at all.

The door opening prompted the older prince to smile and cast an inquiring glance at the door. It was Dragon. Immediately the prince repressed his dour mood and melancholy thoughts, smiling a welcome. "Dragon my friend." He greeted the older man jovially. "What brings you here?"

* * *

><p>"Asrai!" The girl blinked as she hard her name and looked over at her older sister. Lorelei was regarding her with both impatience and concern. Beside the princess Briar was frowning slightly as if she too were worried.<p>

"Babe, your sis here has been trying to get your attention for five minutes." Faith remarked. "You've been staring into space like you're seeing things."

Asrai shook her head with a rueful smile. "No, I'm just listening." She murmured. Sometimes the music and the seductively rich voice she heard was so clear she was amazed that no one else could hear it.

"Listening to what?" Lorelei looked at her sister and then to Faith and Briar as if the other two women could answer her question.

"Music." Asrai smile dreamily.

"I promise we'll be finished in a moment." Her sister sighed. "I know Briar is longing for her new violin and I'm aching for my paints. So we sympathize. But if you don't pay me a little attention we'll never decide on a menu."

Asrai nodded. Taking the scroll of sample menus she forced herself to consider it. She frowned after a moment and looked up. "I don't see how I'll be able to help choose. I like all of these."

Briar laid a gentle hand on Lorelei's now very tense shoulder. "Asrai dear, we would simply like an opinion on the fourth menu down. Do you think it's too elaborate? We think to have an afternoon ceremony and an evening ball afterward."

Asrai shook her head. "Its fine." She glanced at Faith who just rolled her eyes.

"You have two offspring of elven nobility marrying two of Cormyr's Royal House." The assassin said dryly. "Can you get too elaborate?"

Lorelei relaxed and grinned. "At last a voice of reason." She said in an equally dry tone. "Briar?"

The warrior and bard nodded in relief. "The fourth one it is then." She took the parchment and carefully circled the menu.

Lorelei shot a concerned look at her baby sister who seemed to be listening to her music again.

Faith smiled slightly. "Don't worry Lorelei, I won't let her topple over a balcony when she's moving around like this."

"Thanks Faith." Lorelei shook her head. "Now if I'm correct my betrothed has part of his afternoon free. I'm going to see if he remembers what his fiancée looks like."

"Little chance of Dragon forgetting your face Lorelei." Briar smiled. "I think he keeps you always in his mind."

Lorelei smiled radiantly as she left the sitting room.

* * *

><p>Patience your Highness." The tutor counseled as Briar entered Sebastian's study. "It takes time to acclimate your voice and words to the particular cadence of a spell, even a cantrip."<p>

Sebastian looked up at Briar and his smile was joyful at seeing her and at the same time rueful that he needed the interruption from his studies.

"I take it that your studies progress less quickly than you would like?" Briar queried in her soft voice.

Sebastian grimaced. "Thus far they do not progress at all today. " He looked at the mage who was regarding him with a tolerant gaze. "Much as I like you Seltac I have no desire to take you along on my wedding journey."

The mage snorted in amusement. "I sincerely hope not." He retorted. "Now, the phrase is 'Le sargenl quoi a morte de tournai'. Please try again."

As Briar took a seat beside Sebastian she listened as he tried to repeat the mages intonation and words precisely. The words were not difficult but the way the mage spoke them was very difficult from a normal way of speaking and their rhythm was not a natural one for the shape of the words.

Sebastian shook his head as he finished repeating the phrase. "I would know that was wrong simply by how it sounded even if the results were not supposed to be visible."

The mage sighed and Briar frowned as a thought struck her. "If I may?" She looked at the two men. Sebastian nodded and Seltac looked at her expectantly. "The phrase must be spoken precisely the same way?" As Sebastian nodded again Briar drew her flute from the case she carried. "Will you say it again please?" She asked. The mage obligingly repeated it for her and she raised her flute to her lips. "Once more please." When he repeated it again she played a note for every syllable matching the pitch of his voice. "Again." She requested and slowly repeated the queer melody that resulted.

When she lowered the flute the mage looked at her curiously. "It sounds very like the phrase Lady Briar but to what purpose?"

Sebastian smiled. "To the purpose of my speaking it correctly." He said and Briar smiled sweetly at him. "Play it again beloved." He urged her and as she did so he slowly repeated the phrase back. He repeated it again without the flute and Briar frowned breathing a note to correct him.

With a grin Sebastian carefully spoke the words again and his face relaxed slightly as a tiny green ball of light bobbed in the air before him and then disappeared. Briar smiled and rested her chin on her hand regarding her love proudly.

Seltac looked at the two of them and shook his head. "I am glad for the success but your lady may not always be nearby to play for you." He pointed out.

Briar's expression didn't change but her eyes immediately went opaque as she concealed her reaction to the mage's words. Her betrothed glanced at her and his own gaze darkened as he saw she had donned the public persona of the Black Rose, cool and untouchable and invulnerable. "Her time is in great demand." The prince said carefully, wanting to both reassure his love and at the same time rebuke Seltac. "But I hope to always have my lady near me."

Briar touched his hand with her fingertips and smiled slightly. "I think now that you have a frame of reference in your mind, like a translation, you may have an easier time of it." She paused discernibly as if unsure of how appropriate her next words would be. "If you continue to have difficulties you may wish to speak with Dragon." She cast a glance that was coolly apologetic at Seltac. "For all your tutor's skill, he is fully human." She stated. "You have more than one elf in your heritage my prince, and that tends to influence how we touch magic."

Seltac raised an eyebrow. "Lord Raden would not have sent me if he didn't believe me capable of teaching his protégé." He commented, dismissing the concern.

Sebastian regarded his betrothed with interest and drew her hand to his lips, tenderly pressing a kiss to her fingers. "You have worked magic of your own, have you not beloved?" He murmured his question. "Is that how you knew I would find melody easier to remember?"

Briar's slim shoulders rose in a shrug. "I did work magic, through the harp I carried once. But the spellsong was not completely of my working. The harp played me more than I it."

"Spellsong?" Seltac's ears perked up, his slightly piqued expression taking on a faintly superior cast. "Only the elves have been able to form music into magic." He said with authority.

"Truly?" Briar tilted her head. "I must of course yield to your extensive knowledge on the subject of magic." She rose, a slim hand tucking an errant lock of hair behind one gracefully tipped ear. "My prince I will leave you to your studies. I will be practicing in the sitting room." She bent to kiss his cheek and turned leaving the room with her graceful flowing stride.

Sebastian watched her leave with an affectionate and frankly lustful gleam in his eye and then turned to regard the mage. His drawl was lazier than usual as he spoke. "My, my… Seltac you're just the soul of tact today aren't you?"

"I beg your pardon your highness?" The mage returned his gaze oblivious to any sarcastic undertone in the blue eyed man's voice.

"Having just come from wedding preparations did it not occur to you that my betrothed might not enjoy hearing that she wouldn't always be around me?" Sebastian said softly, his drawl somehow chilly.

Seltac blinked. "Surely she is aware that you will be away at times?"

Sebastian rolled his eyes over the mage's lack of perception. "Regardless." The mage shifted uncomfortably under the cold dark weight of icy sapphires. "And to add insult to injury you decide she could not have possibly performed spellsong."

"Only the elves—" Seltac began and was ruthlessly cut off by the slashing motion of the prince's hand.

"You question her word, as if she were a child or ignorant of her own actions." He said quietly. "If she did such by questioning your knowledge or methods of teaching, you would take insult. When she expressed the thought that I might need additional lessons you dismissed the possibility." The mage opened his mouth but could make no reply as Sebastian slowly shook his head. "Leave it as it is." He told the tutor coolly. "She was not upset, only annoyed. But when you make your pronouncements in the future do attempt to recall that, not only is she a member of Elven nobility through her father, she is a future princess of the Realm. And if Selena no longer smiles on me, one day she might be your queen. Pray that never comes to pass!" Sebastian nearly shuddered in distaste and flipped a page of the spellbook. "Shall we continue?"

More than slightly shaken by the prince's words even if his outer aplomb appeared unruffled Seltac nodded. "Please attempt to read the page aloud, pronouncing the phrases in order to form the spell." He instructed.

* * *

><p>Briar tried not to sigh as Lorelei repeated her sisters name for the third time. Asrai had been late for every appointment the three of them had made in the past two weeks. Even when she was with them her mind seemed far away. She was constantly at the theatre again and this frustrated Lorelei to no end since there were so many details to be dealt with.<p>

The princess looked at her brother's betrothed and just shook her head. "We need to decide on the attendants gowns by the end of this week if Marie and her assistants are to have them complete in time."

Briar shrugged helplessly. "Well you know what colors suit your sisters and we both know what we like." She gestured to the watercolor drawings. "They are all lovely…I just have no idea what would be appropriate." She tilted her head. "They must be suitable for evening as well as the afternoon."

"If we went with a rose…a deeper rose…for the attendants and a dark gold for Asrai." Lorelei said slowly. "We can have the same style of gown for all of them."

Briar nodded her agreement. "Then the groomsmen and Andreas will wear what?" She mused. Consideringly she said aloud. "If the groomsmen wear a deep gray, charcoal almost…with your twin in an even darker shade and antique gold a bit darker than Asrai's gown?"

Lorelei nodded eagerly. "Yes!" She exclaimed in relief. "That will work. And then Dragon and Sebastian will be able to wear black and white which will suit them both very well." She glanced down at the watercolors. "Now we must choose a pattern which will suit all of the ladies. Thankfully the groomsmen won't be as difficult. It seems men's clothing is easier to tailor to the figure than a ladies gown."

Briar made a face. "Well do I know it." She said wryly.

Asrai smiled and rose, moving as if half in a dream, she left the room, passing her mother with an absent smile. Faith shrugged and moved to follow the girl.

"You are done I suppose?" Sabine asked in a dry voice. "Since your sister is departing?"

Lorelei looked at Briar and the two of them sighed again in unison. "Well I suppose we must be." The bard said finally. "Lorelei…why don't we go see Marie right now and get her opinion on what is feasible and what isn't."

Lorelei nodded. "Marie is getting older and we don't want her upset with us. Bad enough she refuses to allow anyone else to fit us for our own gowns."

The two rose and Sabine watched with a dark gaze as they left the room each giving her an affectionate kiss on the cheek on their way. She loved Briar like a daughter already but the bard was no where near as skilled as Lorelei at disguising her emotions. Something wasn't quite right and the queen determined she had better learn what it was before the wedding.

* * *

><p>Asrai entered her room and smiled as Faith came in behind her. "The theatre again?" The watcher asked without real curiosity.<p>

"Mmm…" Asrai stretched. "Yes… I've been hearing him call me all morning." She smiled. "He wants me to come."

Faith shrugged and sprawled on the bed watching the other girl change her clothing with a gleam in her eyes. One hand snaked out and trailed up Asrai's thigh.

Asrai turned as she was unlacing her chemise. "What was that for?" She asked in a voice more alert than her family would have heard in days.

"Lord babe," Faith drawled in her husky voice, tugging Asrai's hand to move her closer. "Did you ever think someone else might want you too?" Her hands slid around Asrai's waist.

"Really?" Asrai's voice trembled slightly with excitement as she tried to emulate Faith's nonchalance and lazy drawl.

"Yeah, really." Faith's voice dropped to a whisper as she parted the golden haired girls shift completely. "A whole lot more than he does." She gazed in satisfaction at the creamy flesh she'd uncovered and drew Asrai closer.

"Ohhh…" Asrai sighed as Faith's dark mouth closed over the tip of her breast and gently began to suckle.

* * *

><p>He raged. The curtains that concealed the stage rippled with the force of his fury and a sandbag fell to the ground. The golden actress was <em>his<em>! How dare that dark upstart try to deny it! How dare she challenge his claim on the golden girls spirit with a cheap tawdry claim on her body.

She would regret her interference the spirit vowed vengefully. She would live to regret it, and then she would die!

* * *

><p>Asrai entered the theatre happily, tugging Faith behind her. The music, the voice that called her had grown stronger as she had come closer to the theatre. Now it was almost overwhelming it was so strong and she nearly gasped at the force of it.<p>

'I called and called.' It reproached, 'but you did not come.'

"I had obligations." Asrai tried to soothe that haunting voice. "My sister and brother-"

'Don't need you like I do.' He told her. 'You are my music given voice, my soul given form, I need you with me.'

Asrai nearly sobbed with the sorrow she heard in him. "I'm sorry." She whispered. "They are my family."

The spirit eased somewhat. He didn't want to upset her so much that she ran away. 'My precious one, only come to me and my longing is satisfied.' He told her glibly. 'Only through you do I live.'

"Yes." Asrai murmured. "I know." She moved onto the stage and it was almost as if he enveloped her in his warmth and light.

'Yes, you are my wings.' He sang to her watching as Faith climbed up to the stage, obedient as all women were to the command of his music.

Asrai felt herself drifting on an ocean of music. The voice of the angel was exquisite. It seemed to surround her and melt over her skin.

Faith stood near the edge of the stage listening. The music was beautiful. It called, with endless longing. It seemed to reduce her concerns to tiny insects that floated away. Deep within her the tiny suspicious voice that had been a cynical commentator for nearly all her life whispered that something so beautiful was surely dangerous just as she herself was.

But the voice was very faint and Faith found it amazingly easy to let the music nearly overwhelm her. She could watch Asrai smiling and turning slowly on the stage, as if the princess was dancing, and be glad her friend was so happy.

Asrai felt wonderful now that she was with her angel. His voice seemed to at once satisfy every desire and yet fill her with longing for something more. She could almost see him. A tall stately man with silvered hair and dark eyes. His eyes burned with a desire that almost frightened her but the beauty of his voice smothered that fear. His hands touched her face and the heat of them was like his voice, seductive and luxurious. 'Ah…yes my beauty…' He crooned. 'Yes my darling golden one, my touch will bring us closer together…our spirits will become one.'

Asrai shivered slightly…the hunger in his voice was still a bit frightening, like the heat in his eyes, but the music was pushing her fear away, making her forget why she was worried. She looked up into the burning darkness of his eyes and felt herself begin to nearly drown in them.

A loud crash jarred her momentarily out of the music's grip and the angel vanished. A huge sandbag had exploded from the force of the impact of its fall from the rafters. Faith was at the edge of the stage sprawled just inches away from it. The watcher must have barely thrown herself out of its path.

Asrai rushed towards her. "Faith!" She held her hand out and helped the other girl up. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine babe." The watcher said carelessly. She kept hold of the other girls hand and began chafing it in her own. "You're freezing." She observed. "Your hands are like ice."

Asrai realized that she was shivering and shook her head in confusion. "I was so warm before." She said in a puzzled voice.

Faith looked around, automatically scanning their surroundings and her eyes widened slightly at the angle of the shadows. "Time to go babe." She jerked her head casually at the doors. Asrai looked at her and the girls confusion was apparent. Faith nodded at the shadows. "We've been here for hours babe, you're going to be late for dinner if we don't hurry."

Asrai groaned and the two of them began to scramble off the stage to run for the theatre's exit.

He watched them go, seething with fury. His time would yet come, he vowed. If the dark haired interloper hadn't sensed the danger and moved she would be dead. He could have made the golden one his. Sooner or later he would ensnare the dark one deeply enough to kill her. The golden actress was already bound to him, to hear him calling her across the city. She feared him but the beauty of his voice was enough to stifle her fears. His will would command hers…soon. He smiled and began to send his music to the golden girl again. He would haunt her with music until she was compelled to be with him. Soon… Soon…

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ghosts of the Past**

* * *

><p>Andreas watched as Sebastian sparred with Briar. He, Dragon and Lorelei were having a brief rest from their own exercises. Sebastian's eyes were twinkling as he circled his soon to be wife.<p>

"What shall we wager?" The younger prince asked the dark haired girl. "If I win what will you give me?"

Briar shook her head at him. "It must be your relation to Selena that you always wish to bet on our sparring sessions." She teased. "What would you have of me?" Sebastian's expression grew positively wicked and Briar spoke before he could open his mouth and mortify her. "Don't say it aloud!" She commanded her pale skin turning pink at the tips of her ears and over her high cheekbones.

"Very well my beloved Rose." Sebastian drawled. "I will not name my prize." He gave her a look that nearly caused the warrior bard to lose her blade. "But should you triumph over me, what will you have?"

Briar smiled. "A picnic." She told him and then laughed at how his face fell. "Just a picnic with you in the gardens, when the moon is full."

Sebastian grinned. "Done." He tugged at one of her braids. "Now we begin in earnest."

Andreas fought to keep his face from drawing into a scowl. His easy grin grew set and his usually bright hazel eyes dull with the effort.

Jealously swept over him like a tidal wave whenever he saw his brother and Briar together. Fury that he was denied his hearts desire engulfed him. Andreas wondered at times if he was losing his reason. But no. All he wanted was what Sebastian had, a love, and surety in his chosen path. It seemed neither of those was to be.

His beloved maid by the sea was lost to him. Daily he doubted his ability to rule Cormyr as an effective king, let alone a great one. His own paltry interests in history and strategic warfare paled in comparison to his father's achievements and Sebastian's talents. And unlike his father, he had never been tried without being found wanting somehow.

"Andreas." His twin's low voice jerked him from his thoughts. He stared at her and wondered why out of all his siblings was he the one left without the gifts the gods had given them.

As her twin regarded her, Lorelei sighed. "You know, when I was sixteen, I made a mistake and got hurt." She said softly. "And you were the only one in our family whom I told about it." She touched his cheek and her amber eyes darkened as his muscles tensed beneath her fingers. "Daddy told me, how you made sure I was the only one who remembered what happened. You had my complete trust and you still do." Her fingers slid off his skin sadly. "Thank you for doing that."

Andreas nodded without saying a word. They had both been sixteen, right before he'd been sent to The Western Heart. Before… "You are welcome." He finally replied.

Clapping from Dragon drew them both to look at the two combatants. It was apparently a near thing but Sebastian had won. As they watched Sebastian drew Briar into a hug and whispered something that made her blush again.

"If you'll excuse me." Andreas said quietly, the anger rising in him again, though he hoped the others didn't see. "I have duties." He turned and without waiting for a reply walked quickly from the room.

Dragon took Lorelei's hand and brought it to his lips. "Worry not my siren." He said in his low rasp. "He will confide in you sooner or later."

"But he hasn't, not really, not for a long time now." Lorelei whispered. The pain of her twin's self imposed isolation was like a constant ache in her chest. And Andreas didn't seem to see or care that he was hurting her and himself. It was as if he had built a wall around himself and could not see out or allow anyone in.

* * *

><p>Dragon frowned slightly as Asrai entered the room with Faith, Andreas on their heels. The youngest member of the Obarskyr clan was strangely distracted these days and the Crown Prince while carrying out all of his duties with his usual charm and aptitude was coolly detached from everyone.<p>

A tall auburn haired lady moved to take Andreas' arm and the prince smiled warmly at her. The watching warrior's lips curved upward slightly. At least there was one person still close to the king's older son.

As he watched the foursome make their way closer to the dais where the royal family sat Dragon saw Faith's mouth firm slightly and her brow furrow. Then the expression was gone with a wry smile and a glance at Asrai.

* * *

><p>Faith caught herself before her frown slipped into a full-blown scowl. She truly disliked Court but it had become necessary that she attend. Asrai was of age and it was part of her duties as a princess royal to attend Court. Faith reminded herself that she couldn't go wrong by keeping her own opinions to herself. And she just might hear something that would be of interest to the boss.<p>

She looked around wondering where Sebastian was. There was something niggling in the back of her brain that she wanted to have his opinion on. But she couldn't remember what it was, not even going over the day backward, event by event helped her recall what it was. A glance at Asrai reminded her that it had something to do with the princess but what? Her dark gaze was nearly black as she thought she'd better just tell the boss that there was something wrong and get help to sort it out. Even as she had the thought, a ghostly strain of music sounded in her ears and she relaxed. The music took away Faith's worries completely and all that mattered was that Asrai was happy and her rehearsals were going well and there was no danger for her.

Finally she spotted Sebastian, standing with Briar near the doorway. He looked a little distracted. But then he would be, with all he was trying to accomplish these days and keep most of it secret.

* * *

><p>Sebastian smiled as he looked down at Briar. "Thanks to your aid, I managed to complete this morns lesson." He told her in a quiet voice. Ever mindful of the ears around them he lifted her hand in his own and kissed it.<p>

"I am glad my prince." Briar shivered as his mouth touched her skin. "You have much to do these days. I am happy to help." She murmured. Making their way through the elaborately dressed throng the couple came to a halt near Andreas and Maggie. "Andreas." Briar murmured. "I trust you are well?" Her smile was slightly tentative as she recalled the crown prince's rather abrupt exit from the practice session that day.

"Perfectly well." Andreas gallantly took her hand and saluted the back of it with a kiss. Sebastian greeted Maggie in the same way, with an affectionate smile for the lady whom Andreas called friend. The crown prince nodded towards Maggie. "A little time spent in Maggie's company always better enables me to continue my duties."

Briar smiled at the beautiful red head. "Your Lady is very wise then, as well as lovely." She said in a low voice. "Maggie it is always good to see you." Her words were sincere.

Sebastian grinned at his brother, his lazily merry courtier's persona seeming extremely appropriate to Andreas at the moment. "We are both fortunate in our companions tonight." He drawled. "Thanks to Briar my morning's endeavor was not completely without progress, and Maggie seems to keep you in a sunnier mood with all you must do these days."

Andreas scarcely heard the reply that emerged from his lips through the roaring in his ears. How he loathed the court and Sebastian's seemingly undisputed ruling of the insipid courtiers. Hazel eyes flickered with unreadable emotion as distaste swept through him. He knew that when he and his brother stood together and spoke that it was himself who was perceived to be the younger and lesser of the two brothers. A bit shorter and with none of his family's golden looks he must be like a slight dark shadow of his brother's sun filled visage. He hated the comparison between the two of them just as much as he hated being found lacking.

And now it seemed that as usual Sebastian would succeed at this newest requirement for the post he wished to take up. Magic must come as easily as everything else to the young prince. It seemed nothing came easily to Andreas. Every accomplishment, pale or ignored as it was, was a struggle to achieve.

Sebastian regarded his brother with carefully masked concern at the sudden darkening of Andreas' eyes. "Yes, with the smile of Selena I won't make a complete fool of myself." He said slowly. "My pace is slow, however and it is very frustrating at times."

"I have no doubt that you will succeed." Andreas said with a slight edge to his voice. "You always do." He slanted a glance at Briar and changed the subject. "You and my twin have been together constantly these days. How go your plans?"

The lady bard groaned slightly and made a face. "Had I known the time and work involved, I think I would have begged Sebastian to carry me off." A wryly twisted grin spread her lips. "The wedding progresses slowly but well."

"Perhaps it will do Sebastian some good, to wait for what he wants." Andreas' jab wasn't entirely friendly and even he seemed to hear something amiss in his words for he smiled a bit more brightly as he looked at his younger brother. "I know he believes the wait to be worthwhile. With you as his bride, it could not be otherwise." He gave a gentle tug on Maggie's arm. "Shall we go pay our respects to my parents, my dear?" He inquired.

* * *

><p>Asrai woke and shivered. Sometimes she felt so cold when she woke up, even curled beneath the quilts with Faith beside her in the bed. Echoes of music stirred in her ears and she sat up throwing the covers back.<p>

Faith regarded her with a sardonic resigned gaze from where she lay on her stomach next to the princess. "Going somewhere babe?" She drawled carelessly.

"The theatre." Asrai nodded pulling her hair back with a ribbon.

Faith sat up with casual disregard for her nudity and pushed her own dark locks out of her eyes. "I guess it can't wait until morning can it." She said with a roll of her eyes. The music tugged at her but it seemed fainter, less compelling then it had at the theatre.

"Faith, the angel sings me to sleep, he comes to me in dreams. He calls to me, he speaks my name. Sometimes I don't know if I'm awake or asleep when I hear him." Asrai told her. "I just know I have to go to him. It's as if part of him is within me, pulling me towards the rest of him." She shivered again as she pulled on a pair of cannons and the Watcher frowned.

"Babe, I don't know if I like how that sounds." She said slowly. With her typical lazy grace she rolled out of the bed and slid an arm around Asrai's waist. "But if you feel like some action, I can provide you with something to do." She kissed the other girls neck and shoulder with a smile, noting how even distracted as she was Asrai reacted. "Or if you want to be more specific, I can give you someone to do." Her hand slipped down the front of Asrai's cannons and cupped her mound.

The golden haired princess moaned softly. "He calls me Faith." She whispered. "He is the angel of music. I must go to him."

Faith gently turned her around and kissed Asrai's lush pink mouth. "Babe, it's the middle of the night. If he's your angel of music, he'll want your voice rested. We can both go see him in the morning. You'll be fresh and ready to sing for him." Her other hand pulled the ribbon from Asrai's hair. "Come to bed baby, I'll make sure you are able to sleep."

Asrai moaned, as helpless against the sensations Faith roused in her as she was against the angel's voice. "All right." She agreed. "Yes." Violet eyes drifted closed with desire as she returned Faith's kiss.

Faith steered her back to the bed and smiled in genuine pleasure as Asrai turned and pulled Faith down with her, straddling the dark eyed girl. "Oh, and what are you doing?" Faith's smile grew to a grin.

Asrai giggled. "Making sure that you will be tired too." She told her friend as she began trailing kisses down to Faith's thighs.

"Hmm…" Faith caught her breath. "Babe, you're getting too wicked." She observed with a gasp of pleasure.

"You're the one who taught me." Asrai lifted her head to speak, her violet eyes sparkling.

"Well you gotta practice I guess." Faith agreed, a moan escaping between her words. "But you're mine afterwards." She tried to growl the words out but lost her threatening tone along with another gasp of need.

"Always." Asrai smiled against Faith's thighs and stroked her hand over the soft skin. "I count on it." She gave herself over to the delightful task of making love with Faith.

* * *

><p>Sebastian sat studying the tome Seltac had insisted would aid him in his studies. So far it seemed like naught but gibberish to the prince. Foreign to his nature as it was, he was truly growing frustrated with this business of learning magic. Every step Seltac insisted was basic, Sebastian found to be a struggle, no matter how simple the mage insisted it was. Sometimes he felt he could understand if the mage could just explain it another way, but no matter how he and Seltac tried, he failed to comprehend what his tutor was saying.<p>

Now he sat in his bed, with Briar's sleeping form beside him, the lamp on the bedside table lit just enough for sight, in a futile attempt to study what Seltac had said was a simple explanation of magic. If he had to be awake he would much rather be making love to his betrothed than studying, he thought wryly.

As he stared down at the pages he found his mind wandering, and remembering another large book. This one was huge in his childhood hands and filled with writing in careful slanting script. There were beautiful pictures in it as well as miniature tapestries that were wonderful to touch. It was not yet complete for there were blank pages after the last tapestry.

It was carefully bound with a beautiful woven cover of deep blue over ebony and he remembered one of the softest voices saying gently. "Be very careful with that please Sebastian. It is a gift for Uther when he returns."

He had looked up then at the lady and solemnly nodded his compliance. Placing the tome on a table he went to lean on the arm of the couch where the lady sat.

She held a small child in her lap, a little girl with black hair and huge silver blue eyes. Sebastian remembered looking at the little girl and then up at the lady. The lady had black hair too. It fell over her shoulder in a long braid. The child in her lap was holding the end of it against her cheek. The eyes of the lady were also silver-blue, the little girl's a copy of hers. But the lady's eyes seemed darker and shadowed somehow.

Sebastian had looked from the child to the lady again and then at his mother who held another child in her lap. This one was a little boy with chocolate brown eyes and black hair.

This trio had visited them often, once a month for a day at least, for as long as Sebastian could remember. This particular visit had been made memorable by the fact that the lady whose name was Sylvan, had let him hold the little girl.

Sebastian had carefully climbed up on the couch beside the lady and the child had immediately squirmed around so she could keep looking at him. He smiled to himself. He could remember his fascination with the two of them, they and the little boy. The lady had smiled down at him and the girl had pointed a tiny finger and him and said in a quizzical voice. "Who?"

"That is your cousin Sebastian." Her mother had answered with another sad smile.

"'Bastian." The little girl had repeated and Sebastian had grinned at her. "'Talia." She announced and then stretched out both arms to him.

Sebastian had looked up at the lady hopefully and she had glanced at his mother to be certain it was all right. "Sebastian you must stay on the couch if you want to hold Natalia." His mother had said sternly and he'd nodded.

"Yes, Momma, I'll stay right here."

Natalia had giggled when she was set in his six year old lap and her tiny hands had reached for his hair. "Curls!" She pronounced. She had grabbed a handful and pulled. For a three year old she had quite a grip. Trying to be a gentleman like his momma had taught him Sebastian hadn't pushed her away but simply exclaimed. "Ouch!"

"Natalia you're hurting him." Her mother had softly reprimanded her and then gently untangled the little hands from his hair. The baby had pouted up at him hopefully but subsided after a moment. Curiously she kept staring up at him and then bestowed upon him an adorable grin. "Like." She said firmly and looked at her brother.

The little boy instantly began wiggling and Sabine had been hard pressed to keep him in her lap. Sylvan had frowned in confusion and then understanding dawned. "He wants to sit with his twin." She said with a wry smile. "Sebastian is it all right if William sits with you as well?"

Sebastian remembered grinning up at the beautiful sad lady and nodding. He'd ended the afternoon by falling asleep on the couch, his arms carefully holding the already sleeping twins so they didn't fall off his lap.

"Sebastian?" A voice from the present pulled him out of the memory and he looked up to see Briar regarding him with sleepy curiosity.

"I'm sorry love, did I wake you with the lamp?" He asked penitently.

Briar sat up in the bed and absently shook her head. "What are you doing?" She looked at the book he held.

"I was attempting to study this…this…gibberish but I was woolgathering really." Sebastian admitted.

"Gibberish?" She frowned curiously and turned the book so she could read the pages. After a moment she shook her head. "That makes no sense to me. 'The science of magic'." She intoned the first few words. "Magic is not science, the Weave is part of the natural world."

"I begin to believe you were correct when you said I have enough elven blood that I have trouble learning from a completely human perspective." Sebastian said with a sigh. "Your brother is busy learning what will be required of the new archmage and I am loathe to bother him but short of informing Raden that he must find me a half elven tutor for me, I don't see any other way."

His betrothed smiled. "Dragon probably would find teaching you relaxing." She suggested. "Ask him, the worst that could happen is he will say no." She grinned as he made a comical face at her. "What were you woolgathering love?"

Sebastian set the book on the bedside table and turned the lamp down even further. Gentle but strong hands slid along Briar's body and drew her into his arms, as he bestowed a tender kiss upon her lips. Briar regarded him with a smile. "What brought that on?"

"I was reminding myself to never take you for granted." The prince smiled down at her though his eyes were solemn along with his joy. "I was remembering my cousins would come to visit us once a month with their mother." He traced the elegant line of her jaw and reveled in the silky soft feel of her skin. "My cousins are twins, Natalia and William, only a year or so older than Asrai." He explained. "Their father, my uncle Uther, disappeared before they were born."

"How sad." Briar whispered as she looked up at him.

Sebastian nodded. "It would have been worse if not for their mother." He told her. "She raised the twins to love their father, had my aunt Brynheld sketch them and wrote a journal of their lives. She showed the twins pictures of their father and even created magical tapestries to hold memories for my uncle." Sebastian stroked his betrothed's hair and cuddled her closer. "She did everything she could to teach her children about their father and believe he would return. The journal, pictures and tapestries were for my uncle, so he would have something of their childhood." He kissed her forehead. "I can't conceive of how difficult it was for her." He said. "I was very young still when my uncle returned, but the change in her eyes was amazing enough that even I could see it."

Briar regarded him curiously. "She still loved him then?"

Sebastian nodded. "I asked her once, when I was older, why she'd lived as though he would return. No one knew for certain he would, and it would have been less painful for her to give up on that belief." His eyes were far away. "And I'll never forget what she told me."

"What?" Briar whispered her query.

"She said that if she stopped loving him, and gave up hope, then she wouldn't be who she was anymore. And if she was not the girl that Uther had loved, then how could she be a good mother to his children? She would be cold and dead inside because her hope and love and innocence would be gone. How would her children know the love of a mother if she was like that? The pain of the years without him were hard, but worse would be to hurt he and the twins like that, just to make her own path easier. It would be like punishing them, because she had been hurt."

Briar took a deep breath. "She is a very strong woman."

Sebastian nodded. "And very wise. What I learned from her, I want to make sure you remember as well my Rose." She looked up at him quizzically. "The thought of something happening to you terrifies me." He said softly. "But I know I would go on, my duties and my family would force me to do so. But if something happens to me, if I am killed, I want you to do the same. I want you to keep living."

"I don't want to talk about this." Briar whispered, shaking her head in refusal. "Nothing's going to happen to you…"

Sebastian gripped her shoulders gently and made her look him in the eye. "My beautiful loving Rose, you can't ignore my profession." He reproached her. "I need you to promise me that you won't let my death make you cold and dead inside. Don't let it close off your warm, loving heart. Remember me, but don't let my memory anchor you to the past. Promise me?"

Briar buried her face in his shoulder and he could feel hot tears on his skin. "The thought of it is so painful I can't imagine what losing you would be like." She wept. "I will try, that is all I can promise. I will try."

"That is all I can ask then." Sebastian whispered. "Hush now my Rose, my Briar, don't cry. I'm here, and whole and well."

Briar raised her face and met his gaze. Still trembling she pulled his head down to hers and kissed him passionately. Sebastian groaned in his throat and deepened the embrace, each of them reminding the other that they were both still alive.

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ghosts of the Past**

* * *

><p>Andreas hesitated outside the sitting room door. His reluctance to enter was based solely upon the fact that his brother was within. Sebastian was speaking with Dragon. The subject seemed to be one of importance from the tone of Dragon's voice.<p>

The crown prince scowled. It seemed everything to do with Sebastian was important. The fact that Dragon was supposed to meet with Andreas in the next few minutes appeared to have been forgotten by the warrior mage.

"Are you sure you will be all right?" Dragon's voice inquired his anxiety apparent even through his rasping words. "I think we have a course well laid…" He paused. "I am to meet your brother quite soon, but…"

Andreas rolled his eyes. 'Of course, being late for a meeting with the future ruler of Cormyr wouldn't matter, if Sebastian would like you to stay.' He thought to himself.

Sebastian's voice interrupted both Dragon's words and Andreas' thoughts. "I promise you, I won't do anything rash." He said. "I shall simply study what you have set out. I already begin to understand better than I did." Relief was prominent in his tone.

"Good then. I'm off. I wouldn't want to be tardy when meeting with my future king." Dragon said wryly. "Much less an appointment with my friend." His voice was much closer to the door and Andreas straightened from his position of relaxation against the wall. To Dragon it appeared Andreas had just walked up. "Andreas!" He exclaimed with a smile. "I was just going to meet you."

Andreas summoned up a smile of his own and wondered exactly how enthused Dragon was about Andreas ruling someday, or if perhaps the older man would rather see the younger prince on the throne. "I was a bit early finishing some of my duties so I thought I'd check and see if you were available." He said in an easy tone. "If you like we can begin in Princess Tanalastia's old study."

Dragon nodded casting a slightly concerned glance at the room he'd just left and then gave the crown prince his full attention.

* * *

><p>Asrai watched her brother and Dragon leave and then smiled dreamily at Faith. "They're gone, no one will see us leaving this wing." The dark-haired watcher nodded, wondering faintly why such secrecy was necessary. Even as she began to voice this inquiry, the music rose in her mind again, drowning the suspicion.<p>

The youngest daughter of the royal house moved with deft speed through the halls, followed by Faith, and out of the doors of the family wing. The journey through the rest of the palace was easy, and to reach the theatre was child's play.

* * *

><p>Dragon knocked on the door of Lorelei's sitting room. Even though she'd left it open he'd learned it was better to knock. His habitual way of moving was so quiet that he'd more than once startled his betrothed.<p>

Turning she greeted him with a smile and put down her paintbrush. "Dragon!" The warrior grinned as she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him soundly if briefly.

From where she sat in an armchair Delia rose and regarded them with a slight grin. "Lorelei something tells me you will be amply protected with your betrothed." She sketched an ironic bow and disappeared into the bedroom.

"Well?" Lorelei asked. "How was it?" Her amber eyes gleamed inquisitively.

Dragon gently detached her hands from around his neck and led her to the couch where he could face her and continue to grip her hands in his. "He has much to unlearn, but I believe the course of study we set today will prove fruitful."

Lorelei smiled. "Good." She tilted her head. "Dragon may I ask you a foolish question?" A mixture of mischief and solemnity was upon her pretty face.

Her betrothed smiled and regarded her somewhat warily. "My teachers told me there was no such thing as a foolish question." He tilted his head. "Ask away."

"Have you ever been in love before?" She asked after a moment's hesitation. "I mean deeply?"

Dragon smiled. "My siren." He drew her a bit closer and his hand stroked her cheek and hair for a moment. "I have been 'in love' and I have loved, yes, women before you. Each differently."

"Then how can you know you wish to marry me?" Lorelei asked softly. "I do not doubt you love me, for I see it in your eyes, but how can you be certain you won't find another you would love enough to marry?"

Dragon's eyes shone down at her and he bent forward to kiss her softly. "How can you know you love me enough to spend your life with me?" He asked. "What makes you love me?"

Lorelei seriously considered. "I could list all the things about you that attract me but that isn't love." She murmured thoughtfully. "I suppose because with you I feel complete. As if I am enough as I am. I don't have to prove anything. And when I'm with you, I feel good, but I want to be better than I am. I simply love you, so much that I have no real interest in others. I only want your happiness."

Dragon nodded. "My mother told me once, something I never forgot." He recited carefully.

"'Love not me for comely grace, for my pleasing eye or face

Not for any outward part, no nor for a constant heart.

These may fade or turn to ill so thou and I shall sever.

Keep therefore a true lover's eye and love me but know not why

So thou hast the same reason still to dote upon me ever.'

I've always remembered that whenever I thought myself 'in love' since then and understood many times that I didn't love truly."

Lorelei frowned. "Then you know you love me, because like me, there is no reason for it?" She said haltingly, trying to completely understand. "When did your mother tell you that?" She asked after a moment.

Dragon's hands stroked her fingers charmingly. "When I am with you I am complete unto myself and yet I wish to be a better man for your sake." A shadow darkened his face and he sighed heavily. "The when of it is a bit lengthy and it also explains in part my reasons for so readily agreeing to tutor Sebastian."

Lorelei regarded him curiously and let her slippers fall from her tiny feet, tucking her feet up under her skirl. Curling up next to him she waited patiently.

Her maneuvers drew a smile from Dragon. "If you are comfortable?" She nodded and snuggled closer to him with a tiny smug grin. Dragon looked down. "You've learned that elven magic is different than human magic. It has to do with perspective more than anything else, and connections."

He paused a moment. "When I was younger than Sebastian, I was a student of magic. I learned from one of my cousins and much to his pride progressed rapidly in my studies." His tanned face grew slightly ruddy and Lorelei realized he was embarrassed. "At the time I was considered handsome, an eligible match and I fell in love with the daughter of a noble family."

His mouth twitched ironically and he paused a moment. "She was quite pretty and she and her family didn't seem to mind that I was a half breed. At least the subject never came up at first. I became betrothed to her." He shook his head. "The greater the power of a spell the more control it requires and the more dangerous it becomes if cast incorrectly. I learned that, to my detriment, too late."

Lorelei's hand touched his arm and he looked at her. The princess' face was stricken and she whispered. "Nwyfan, you need not tell me this if you do not wish it."

He shook his head. "I do not mind." He told her quietly. "You are one of the few who would understand. But perhaps you mind being told?" She shook her head silently and he nodded. "Apparently for all my vaunted talent, I did not have perception enough to correctly cast higher elven magic. The result of my error was an explosion. Magic in its raw unshaped form is called spellfire for a reason. I was burned and badly."

He took a deep breath. 'Then we all learned that the healing magic of the elves greatly depends on their connection to the earth and the Seldarine. They could heal me enough that I have the use of my arm and this side, and I can speak, but the scars could not be removed and my voice would never be as it was."

Irony practically dripped from his words as he continued. "My 'beloved' couldn't stand the sight of me. I was no longer handsome, my voice sounded like a dead man's and the sight and sound of me made her ill. It was bad enough I was a half breed but my face had made me acceptable, barely. If I couldn't become as I had been she wanted nothing to do with me." Dragon shrugged. "When it was made clear to her that what she demanded was impossible she threw the ring I'd given her in my face. she didn't speak to me after that. Her family dissolved the betrothal."

The warrior mage looked down at his betrothed. "I began to learn swordplay in order to regain full use of my arm and side. My mother gave me my fathers sword and I realized that I didn't have to choose one life or the other. My despised half breed status was an asset. With time and patience there was almost nothing I couldn't learn. At sixteen I had plenty of the one, and I learned the other."

"Sixteen?" Lorelei breathed in shock. "You were betrothed at sixteen?" She shook her head. "Mother says half elves are barely more than children at that age!"

Dragon grinned at her. "And she's right. We were living among humans up in Silverymoon at the time. And I was a rather precocious boy."

"I can imagine." Lorelei said dryly. Her amber eyes were soft as she looked up at him. "I'm sorry Nwyfan." She whispered.

"For what?" He looked at her curiously. "It is long past."

"These must have been very painful." Her soft hand stroked his scarred cheek. "I'm sorry that you were hurt.

Dragon gently brushed his lips over hers. "'Tis done, and were it not for these I might never have met you."

"Was she very pretty?" Lorelei asked wistfully.

Dragon chuckled. "At sixteen yes, in a lush way. When I visited years later she wasn't nearly as much so. She was actually rather plump and not nearly as pretty as I remembered. And she was also getting gray in her hair." He grinned. "You my love might gain enough flesh when you bear children that I will enjoy holding onto you at night even more."

"Mother didn't get fat!" Lorelei retorted, not at all pleased by the thought.

"I doubt you will either." Dragon tugged her hair. "But I will enjoy growing old with you my love, doubt it not, no matter your appearance. Even if you lose your teeth."

Lorelei made a face at him in retaliation for that remark and then simply wrapped her arms around him in a warm embrace. As long as they were together, she didn't care what she looked like really, as long as Dragon loved her.

* * *

><p>Andreas watched Sebastian lift Briar's hand and kiss it gently. It was all he could do to keep from rolling his eyes. Bad enough his brother played the courtier but insipidly romantic was even worse. When he voiced this thought in an appropriate wry voice and teasing grin his little brother blinked and then rose to the occasion.<p>

"But what else am I good for?" Sebastian drawled. "I've no talents suited to rule that's for certain." A slow smile tilted his lips lazily. "You should try playing the romantic, it would do you some good."

Andreas smiled slightly and looked at Maggie whose hand rested on his arm. The curvaceous redhead was listening to the exchange with an amused smile, as if she knew something Sebastian didn't. "What is your opinion my dear?"

Maggie tilted her head and slanted a glance at him. "Why Andreas, should you act Sebastians version of the romantic I think I should expire from laughter. I prefer your own ways infinitely." The amused smile widened to one of warmth and genuine pleasure in his company and Andreas found himself returning it.

"I yield to Maggie's well made point." Sebastian smiled. Something caught his eye and he nodded in the direction behind his older brother. "Dad's stuck talking to one of the Huntsilvers. Do you want to rescue him or shall I?"

Andreas groaned. "Maggie and I will distract him long enough for Dad to make an escape." He looked at the lady on his arm. "Feel up to the task my dear?" She grinned her answer. "Then we're off to confound a Huntsilver." The prince began to turn.

Maggie smiled her goodbye to the other couple and Briar touched her arm before the two could go. "Maggie, I hope you will join all of us when we visit the modiste's? Lorelei and I will welcome a voice of sanity in the next few days. It won't take much of your time, and surely you will wish a new gown as well?" The bards voice was genuinely eager for Maggie's company, with none of the occasional snobbery that tinged a noblewoman's tones.

"I would be delighted Lady Rosaleen." She replied and smiled her pleasure.

Briar groaned. "Please, my name is Briar to my friends." She invited.

Maggie smiled again, her eyes twinkling as she followed Andreas away. "All right."

"Now, now…" Lorelei's voice teased. "You have to follow the rules too." She told the bard. "No messing around with the Watchers of our siblings." She grinned as she and Dragon came up to them. "Even if Maggie doesn't fit in that category, I think the rules apply to her as well." Briar regarded her with complete confusion and Lorelei glanced at Sebastian. "Does she know about our Watchers?" She asked him with a double question in her voice.

Sebastian leant over and whispered in Briar's ear for a moment. The bard's face suddenly tinted a darker pink and she blinked at Lorelei. "Uhh… no, Lorelei, I don't think you have to worry about me breaking that rule." The dark haired girl said finally. "I, haven't ever… not with anyone but Sebastian." The younger prince slid an arm around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head affectionately.

Lorelei grinned. "Well I wouldn't mind if you wanted to borrow Delia." She said wickedly. "Even though I hate to share. Witness my childhood arguments with Sebastian." She tilted her head and wrinkled her nose at her little brother. "Now look at me. I'm sharing my wedding with him. Could things become worse?" Abruptly her mask of disgust fell and she smiled. Giving him a swift hug she said softly. "Actually I think its kinda wonderful little brother."

Sebastian smiled and spoke past the sudden tightness in his throat. "I also." He admitted.

Dragon grinned. "The two of you play remarkable games of subterfuge but you love each other very well." He observed the rasp of his voice affectionate.

Lorelei looked up at him in mock alarm. "For Selena's sake, don't say that too loudly." She teased. "We have reputations to protect!" A giggle rose from her throat as Dragon wrapped an arm around her waist.

Briar looked at her brother and just rolled her eyes, grinning as she caught the same expression on his face.

* * *

><p>The clash of swords and masculine laughter was a sound that wasn't often heard from the practice room these days. Especially not from the Obarskyr brothers. Still, as Karse watched from the shadows, unobtrusive as only an assassin turned bodyguard could be, that was exactly what he saw.<p>

Andreas grinned at his brother and gave a mighty heave with his sword, pushing Sebastian back. Shorter and a bit slighter looking the crown prince might be, but looks were most deceiving if one believed him to be weak because of this.

Sebastian recovered quickly, turning his near loss of balance into a spin that brought him back into play quickly with another clash of swords. The younger prince couldn't keep a grin from his face. It seemed forever since he and Andreas had had a good match. With one thing and another these days it was near impossible to meet for any length of time.

With a wicked gleam in his eyes he executed a blindingly quick series of maneuvers and nearly wrenched Andreas' blade from his hands. Nearly was not successful though and his older brother pulled his blade up and out of the vise like grip of Sebastian's sword angle had created.

"Ha! Everything may come easily to you, but victory will not today!" Andreas crowed, his laughter ringing out again along with his teasing words.

"I do not find everything coming easily to me." Sebastian replied with a grin as he parried his brother's sword thrust. Briefly his mind flashed to his new course of study, a course with slow progress but at least some progression as opposed to a complete lack thereof under Seltac's tutelage.

"Really?" Andreas returned, an edge to his words now as he sought to disarm his little brother. "It certainly looks like it from here."

Sebastian ducked and then rolled under his brother's sword and popped up behind Andreas. The other man spun quickly, just in time to parry the thrust of the future spymaster's sword. "Looks are deceiving." He thrust forward again, and grinned as Andreas blocked him. "I simply don't whine about it."

Andreas slashed the air one final time with his blade before angrily throwing the dull edged weapon away from him, snapping in a hot voice. "And what exactly is that supposed to mean?" Without waiting for a reply he turned away, stalking from the room.

Sebastian sheathed his sword with a ring of steel and rolled his eyes. "Tears of Night!" He swore fluently. "And I thought Lorelei was difficult when she was having her menses!" The young man stared at the doorway and shook his head with a sigh. Something had to give soon, he thought, but what?

* * *

><p>Andreas looked up as Asrai entered the sitting room. His youngest sister appeared extremely upset. "What's wrong?" He inquired his voice worried.<p>

Asrai shrugged. "I have to stay for court tonight and I wanted to go to the theatre instead." She told him.

Andreas made a sympathetic face. It seemed like all his life he had heard of what he had to do. You have to behave properly. You must learn this. You have to do that. He thought of all the things he'd wanted to do that had been put off or given up. 'You must go on with your life Andreas.' A sweet voice echoed in his mind. 'You have to let me go.'

The prince frowned and studied the silver locket he held. More and more often lately he'd found himself fingering the worked silver, or opening the tiny clasp to stroke the lock of dark brown hair within. But for the pain within him and the locket he would have wondered if his lost love was only a dream.

He looked up at Asrai and smiled slightly. His baby sister was sitting with a dreamy look on her face. "Asrai." He said quietly. When she didn't hear him immediately he repeated himself a bit more loudly until she jerked in surprise and looked up at him.

"I'm sorry Andreas. I just…" She sighed. A shrug lifted her slim shoulders and Andreas nodded his understanding.

"Court doesn't go on forever, it only seems like it." He said quietly. "Why don't you just leave early?"

Asrai tilted her head. "Andreas you're telling me to sneak out?" Her voice was incredulous.

"It's not as if you're going to meet a lover." Andreas returned teasingly. His baby sister blushed slightly and he regarded her with a stern gaze. "Or are you?"

Asrai's blush deepened. "I'm not…but sometimes I wish…" She shrugged. "The Admirals Men are all attractive and they speak very freely. It would be nice to be able to fit in."

Andreas smiled. "That I can't help with I'm afraid." He said dryly. "But lately I've been feeling the restraints on my own behavior. Why shouldn't I help you sneak out of court a little early? Its not as if you're running away to a life of adventure like Alusair or doing something that will risk your life."

Asrai smiled. "No." She tilted her head. "Thank you Andreas."

Her big brother smiled. "My pleasure."

* * *

><p>Briar smiled up at Sebastian. "Thank you." She said in a soft voice. "It is so beautiful at night. These gardens are lovely." She looked around and breathed deeply.<p>

Sebastian smiled. "It is a pleasure." He took her hand and lifted it to his mouth, pressing a kiss to her palm. "My loving Rose." His smile grew wicked as her breathing quickened and he gently tugged on her wrist.

Briar carefully set her plate within the basket along with the remains of the small feast Sebastian had surprised her with. "If we clean up after ourselves we will be able to lie down and look at the moon." She told him slanting a glance up at the night sky.

Sebastian's grin was playful and lustful. "I do enjoy lying with you." He teased. "If only I could have convinced you to wear less." He was clothed in loose breeches and an open vest that revealed his bare chest. He hadn't bothered with shoes or a shirt. Briar suspected he'd deliberately forgotten his braies.

Briar looked down at the gown he'd given her with the warm request that she wear it this evening. It was made of a thin silk, with a low neckline and tiny cords that tied in little bows to hold it up. It was near impossible to wear anything beneath it but a tiny set of triangles that bore no resemblance to braies. The color was such a pale icy green it was nearly white. "Is it possible for me to wear less?" She inquired ironically. Her feet were bare and she was thankful it was mid Flamerule.

Sebastian watched as she put the last of their picnic in the basket and then he reached for her. Strong hands grasped her waist and lifted her into his lap. "Shall I show you how much less you can wear?" He inquired huskily. As she melted against him his hands rose to stroke through the wealth of her hair. "Your goddess, I'm told, looks kindly on lovers. Let her look upon us…" He brushed his mouth over her neck in an exquisitely gentle caress.

"Out in the open?" Briar whispered her halfhearted protest. "Anyone could see…" Sebastian's lips were driving her wild, nibbling on her skin so tenderly. He made her feel languid and yet so alive.

"Trust me my love." He whispered. "I would hear anyone approach…" He swept her hair up revealing a delicately tipped ear. Wickedly knowledgeable his tongue stroked up the curve and point of it. "And I chose this place for both its beauty and privacy, it is called the Garden of Roses, or The Lover's Garden, because of the wall."

Briar gasped faintly as his words sent shivers over her skin and the feel of his warm breath over her neck and ear ignited heat in her belly. "Sebastian…" she whispered longingly. "You make me want you…" Opening her eyes she looked at him, not realizing how deeply her gaze spoke of her need and love for him. Her eyes, so dark normally they were near black, were brighter with emotion, nearly glowing in their intensity.

Sebastian groaned softly in his throat. She couldn't possibly know how her eyes affected him. "I want you all the time." He murmured, his fingers stroking her cheek, outlining her lips. "Right now, I want to watch you come apart in my arms, shatter with delightful ecstasy. " The younger prince felt as if he'd explode. "I want your goddess to see how I love you." He told her. "I want to brush your skin with wild roses and gift you with my heart all over again." Sebastian cupped her face in his hands and stared into her eyes. "I love you my Rose." He whispered. "My black briar Rose, the rarest bloom, the treasure of my heart."

Briar leant towards him, his words making her head swim while his hands trailed heat over her skin. "Yes." She whispered softly, stretching up to press her mouth to his. "Let my goddess see how I love you." Her right hand dropped to the drawstring of his breeches and nimbly untied it. Hard and hot under her fingers she drew his cock out and stroked him carefully. "Gift me with your heart." She murmured looking up at him again and then pressing kisses over his chest, working her way down. "And gift me with your seed."

Sebastian gasped as her warm mouth closed over his sword and began to suckle her way down. "Rose…love…" He tried to protest but she simply raised her head and ran her tongue over him, deliberately making him hotter with lust.

Briar smiled and removed her mouth long enough to smile at him. "Won't you be more comfortable if you are lying down my shadow prince?" She asked sweetly. "Please?" She trailed a lock of her hair over his chest.

The prince caught himself before he moaned too loudly and did as she suggested. "Oh Briar…my sweet girl…" He fisted his hands in the old soft quilt and gave himself up to the pleasure of her mouth. Her mouth and tongue were making him insane, teasing him deliberately.

The dark haired girl swirled her tongue over him and felt the trembling that rippled through his body. Closing her eyes she surrendered to the pleasure of making love to him. To be able to touch him and please him was intoxicating. That he was tamely submitting to her will instead of imposing his own was like a flame inside her. Her beloved was so often so very controlled, but he gave her power here, and made no objection. Her mouth stroked him up and down, sucking and licking. She could feel his thighs tensing, his cock growing harder and throbbing between her lips. Slowly she licked him, trying to draw out his pleasure and wanting to savor the feeling of making love to him.

Delicately her hand cupped and began stroking his balls, carefully fondling him. Her hair spilled over his thighs and stomach and she felt his hands gathering it up and holding it out of her way. She knew he was watching her that his sapphire eyes were seeing her pink mouth stretched around his pulsing cock. She could feel him throbbing against her tongue and moaned in her throat knowing he would cum soon. Her tongue probed into him, delicately pushing down and he gave a guttural moan and she heard him whisper her name in a voice harsh and hoarse with lust. "Rose!" His seed erupted against her tongue and into her mouth, filling her so quickly she began to gulp it down. Her hand stroked his cock and she heard him groan as he continued shooting into her hot mouth until all the tension was gone from his body and she was able to swallow the last of his seed.

Carefully she licked him clean and sat up regarding him with a smile. Reaching for the basket she pulled out the small jug of wine and poured herself a cup. Gulping it down she replaced the jug and cup and smiled at him. "I pleased you my prince?" She whispered teasingly.

Sebastian reached for her, tugging her down against him. "As if there could be any possible doubt." He whispered back. "But why the wine?" His curiosity compelled him to ask. "If you are so nervous about being outside…I will take you indoors."

Briar shook her head. "You don't like how you taste." She said matter of factly. "And I adore your kisses mightily. Thus the wine."

Sebastian smiled. "My practical princess." He teased. "I adore your kisses also." He stroked her cheek. "Shall I show you how much?"

Briar's eyelids fluttered at his touch and she went warm and liquid inside. "Let my goddess see how you love me." She murmured. "I give you my body." She slid a hand into his golden curls, loving how he felt.

Sebastian smiled and began to tug at the bows that held the gown over her upper body.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: The poem Dragon quoted was written by John Wilbye<em>


	6. Chapter 6

**Ghosts of the Past**

* * *

><p>Faith paused a moment as she and Asrai stole through the gardens. The princess was holding onto the watcher's arm in a way that looked as if the dark haired girl was in need of support. Faith stumbled soundlessly and sagged to her knees halting their progress.<p>

Asrai knelt beside her and put her mouth to Faith's ear. "You can't keep going." She whispered softly. The music that pulsed through her head made it difficult to think but somehow she remembered the need for silence. "Your knee must be throbbing."

Faith shook her head. "The boss is in the Lover's garden with Briar." She replied, her voice just as soft. "We can't let him see you out here, or me like this." The melody that always made her forget what happened throbbed along with the pain in her knee, making her head feel as if it was splitting.

"I don't hear anything." Asrai protested. "And you need help."

Faith lifted her free hand and pressed it softly to Asrai's lips. "Trust me, they are there." She murmured. "In another moment Sebastian will hear us, and then…" she shook her head as if to clear it. "Neither of us will be visiting the theatre again."

Asrai shut her mouth firmly and draped Faith's arm over her shoulder. With a strength that was unexpected in her slim young body she rose, half carrying Faith. "Then let me help you." She whispered. "Trust what you taught me about moving quietly."

Faith nodded, the pain forcing her teeth together and clenching her jaw against it. "Lets go."

* * *

><p>Sebastian lifted his head from Briar's neck and listened for a moment. Turning slightly he regarded the darkness that lay beyond the archway that led to the garden. A slight frown creased his brow and he resolved that in the next few days he would speak with his baby sister regarding her midnight excursion.<p>

"Sebastian?" Briar was looking up at him with a worried expression. "You hear someone?"

Her betrothed smiled slightly. "No one interested in interrupting us my beloved." He whispered to her. "Let me continue?" His wicked smile was beguiling. "Unless you are not enjoying yourself?" Briar tugged him back down with a breath moan of need and his sapphire blue eyes traveled over her form. Gently he untied the other bow and pulled back the thin layer of silk that concealed her breasts. "So lovely." He breathed bending his head to brush his lips over her sensitive skin. Briar uttered a sighing whisper of his name as he began to softly lick and suck on her nipples.

"Sebastian." She threaded her hands into his golden curls and arched her back up to press her breasts to his mouth. "Ohhh…"

He raised his head, looking at her, feeling a surge of desire and love for her that pounded his heart. Carefully he slid the gown off of her leaving only her braies covering her mound. His fingers slid between the silk and her skin and she gasped parting her thighs for him. "Oh, yes, open for me." He told her as he stroked her intimately. Briar uttered a cry of protest as he stopped stroking her and withdrew his hand. "Shh…its all right my love…" he soothed her. "Just wait a moment." He untied the bow that held the triangle over her and removed the silk, revealing the soft black silky hair.

"Sebastian…" She whispered. "Are you sure about waiting?" Her white hand caressed his face adoringly.

"Eleint's end will be here soon love." He murmured. "And you will be my wife." He trailed a kiss over her stomach. "But I will give you a taste of what we both wait for." Sebastian's breath was hot over her skin as he bent and slid his tongue through the sensitive folds of her nether lips.

Briar moaned and then desperately tried to keep from screaming with pleasure as Sebastian's tongue and mouth began stroking and sucking her clit. "Sebastian!" Without thinking she pushed her mound up to his mouth and her fingers slid through his curls, rubbing herself against his lips. The prince groaned his appreciation of her enjoyment and slid his hands along her thighs, sliding them further apart and draping her legs over his shoulders.

The bard felt her entire body flushing with erotic fire as Sebastian expertly and passionately made love to her. "Oh love…" She whispered helplessly. "I'm…" Trying not to scream she still uttered a groaning cry as heat flooded her body with shattering convulsions of pleasure.

Sebastian moaned his own need against her clit and began gently kissing her inner thigh and stroking her hips and the curve of her ass with his hands. "Briar," he whispered, his tongue sliding over her again. "Don't be frightened."

His words barely reached Briar through the haze of desire. "What?" She murmured in confusion.

"A taste my Rose," he bent his mouth to her again. "It will not hurt you, I swear it my love." One hand left her thigh and she felt a gentle touch at the opening of her sheath. His fingers stroked her wickedly there, moistening with her juices, circling her slit.

"Sebastian…" Her whisper was breathy and trusting. "I give myself to you…I love you…" He could feel her slim fingers stroking his curls and her thighs relaxing over his shoulders, giving him greater access to her mound.

Gently he slid her thighs down, and circled her waist with one arm, resting his head on her belly. "I promise you…" He pressed a kiss to her belly. "You will be whole, but you will also be mine my Rose." He began to move downward again, kissing his way to her mound and using his tongue and lips on her again. Two of his fingers, now moist with her juices, slid with exquisite slowness, slightly within her sheath.

"Sebastian!" The shocked pleasure in Briar's voice was intoxicating. "Oh…" Her eyes opened in surprise and she stared up at the full moon dazedly. She squirmed against him wanting more, but confused as to why.

The prince felt himself grow even harder, almost painfully aroused watching her, tasting her and now feeling her sheath clutching around the tips of his fingers. "More?" He whispered the question lifting his lips from her only minutely.

"Ohhh…yessss…please…" Briar moaned and felt the most dazzling sensations as her lover slowly, carefully pressed his fingers up inside of her. "Sebastian…" She realized she was panting, unable to catch her breath. "I feel…ohh…so full… Sebastian…ahh…"

Sebastian licked her clit delicately, and watched his love. She was tossing her head from side to side, tangling her hair and her hands were clenching his hair with a desperate grip. She was so erotic, so beautiful seeking her climax, and she didn't even realize how close she was. Slowly he began to move his hand, sliding in and out of her and groaned as her hips began to move with him instinctively. "Oh yes love…" He coaxed her. "My Rose, yes…" He licked her torturously and felt her shuddering around his fingers and under his mouth. "Let me see you explode." He whispered, stroking within her and feeling her tightening around his fingers. With exquisite care he pressed up within her and marveled at how hot she was.

"Sebastian!" Briar nearly wept at how wonderful he felt. "I'm… oh…" she gasped the words out, not truly understanding these new marvelous sensations. "You're making me…" She felt herself stiffening up, her muscles tightening and throbbing inside her, one amazing erotic contraction of pleasure and cried out wordlessly, her thighs closing around his hand, shaking at the pure explosion of desire.

Sebastian lay his head against her belly and kissed her skin softly. She was still shaking, her skin trembling in the aftermath and carefully he slipped his fingers out of her. She moaned slightly in protest and he smiled. Sliding his arm out from under her waist he moved so he could cradle her in his arms. She lay bonelessly on top of him, still trembling slightly, her hands gripping his shoulders as if afraid he would disappear.

Sebastian looked up at the moon and smiled. Even though he followed Nicodemus, he still offered thanks to Eilistraee that through her servant Briar had been led to him. Looking down at his love he felt her sigh and realized she had drifted into sleep. Sebastian's smile grew wider.

The guard that was stationed at the palace entrance from the gardens smiled in spite of himself as he saw who was coming towards him. Prince Sebastian, a basket over his elbow, cradled his personal bard, wrapped up in a quilt, in his arms. The guard's smile grew to a grin as he opened the door for the prince. "Good night your highness."

"A very good night." Sebastian's wicked grin flashed his white teeth. "Thank you. And also to you."

The guard found himself grinning from ear to ear for an hour afterward remembering the expression on the younger Obarskyr son's face.

* * *

><p>Asrai regarded Faith with a worried expression. "I keep thinking that this has happened before." She said in a confused voice. "But it hasn't or I'd remember." She had bathed the Watcher's wound, a jagged tear in Faith's creamy thigh and put a cold cloth on the bruise that had become visible on Faith's forehead. It was Faith's knee though that truly had her concerned. Where the tear in the Watcher's flesh ended the swelling began and Asrai knew the girls knee was severely sprained at the least.<p>

The Watcher grimaced. "I know." She knew now, now that the music wasn't overwhelming her, now when she had the pain to concentrate on, that this had happened before. It had gotten worse after she'd kept Asrai from leaving their bed in the middle of the night. Since the near miss with the sandbag she'd had five different accidents at the theatre. This was the worst of them so far. And she knew somehow, even as the music rose in her mind again, that when the pain was gone, she would forget again.

"I've sent for a priest of Nicodemus." The princess told her. "Not even Mother can get information out of them, so you don't have to worry about Sebastian finding out."

"Good." Faith closed her eyes and sighed. "I just wish I knew why I was so accident prone lately."

"So do we." The priest remarked dryly as he entered the room. "But you follow our Lords ways well Lady Faith."

Faith grimaced again and then relaxed as the priest's hands touched her leg. The pain was receding and with it the memories. Asrai watching could see the change in the dark haired girls face as the pain left her.

"Thank you." The princess whispered. "I can't stand it when she gets hurt."

"Perhaps you should stop placing her in danger." The priest remarked in an offhand manner. Knowing his payment would be sent to his temple he exited the room.

Asrai looked after him, confused and then glanced at Faith. Even as she tried to make sense of the priest's remark the wonderful melodies rose in her mind and she was thinking of the theatre again.

"Well babe?" Faith asked. "Are we going back tomorrow?" She stretched seductively on the bed.

Asrai flopped down beside her. "Of course we are." She giggled as Faith's hands pulled her closer and dark lips met her own for a passionate lazy kiss.

* * *

><p>Andreas sat alone in the dark of his bedroom. It was just before dawn, and he'd only returned from Maggie's rooms a few moments ago. This time of day reminded him of the time between battles, surreal, moments that stretched forever and hours over so quickly. In his hands rested the silver locket he was never without. His fingers traced the patterns on the silver without even looking at the design. This was when he felt closest to his lost love. Before dawn when night was over but the day not yet begun.<p>

He wondered where she was, if she felt as he did, that her heart had been ripped out of her. With a sigh he rested his head on one hand and closed his eyes. He could still see her, so clearly, and hear her voice. He looked down at the locket and took an unsteady breath. "Oh Kat, am I to be trapped in these moments forever?" The prince whispered aloud. "It feels as if I am locked within these surreal pieces of time, between the past and future. I cannot go back, but without you…" Andreas didn't complete his words, nor the thought that spurred them. But the very dawn seemed to echo with it, as it froze over the horizon for a brief moment. 'Without you, I do not wish to go forward.'

Painfully he wondered if he was doomed to always be alone.

* * *

><p>Sabine lay within her husbands embrace and listened to the sound of his breathing. Sleep eluded her, this late at night and yet early in the day, her mind was active though her body was still seeking rest. She frowned unconsciously and sighed.<p>

"What worries thee my Sabine?" Her husband's voice inquired. The lack of sleep slurred pronunciation argued that he too had been awake for a while.

The queen turned and rested her head on Amon's shoulder. "I wonder sometimes my Amon, if we did right in acceding to Andreas' refusal to speak of what occurred in the Western Heart." She looked at him.

"We thought it would be better for him to open up when he was able, rather than forcing the issue." Amon recalled, stating their past intent aloud, though they both remembered well the anxiety filled conversations they'd had on their eldest son's return home.

"Yes." Sabine agreed. "I was thinking of how hard it is for you still, to speak of the Cormanthor and Myth Drannor. I wonder sometimes if you would have been as open with me, speaking of it at all, had you not been left without a choice. Would you have been able to bring yourself to discuss it with others who had no idea of what you'd been through?"

Amon shuddered slightly and kissed her forehead. "I don't know my love." He said quietly. "But I thought Andreas would eventually confide in his twin if no one else."

"Instead, he has become completely closed off." Sabine said sorrow in her voice. "It hurts Lorelei deeply that he won't speak to her about anything of consequence."

"And this anger that he is carrying around with him." Amon said slowly. "There is something very wrong, and it is not only the fact that his lady is lost to him."

"Oh, Amon…did we do right?" Sabine wondered. "Or did we make a bad situation worse?"

"We did what we thought was right, best for our son." Amon said softly. "You and I know better than anyone else, how imperfect we are, we cannot always be right."

"I wish we could when it concerns our children." Sabine said tears leaking out of her beautiful eyes. "I am afraid for him Amon."

Her husband cuddled her close and closed his own eyes against the moisture that was seeping in at the sorrow in his wife and the pain he felt for his son. "As am I Sabine. As am I."

* * *

><p>Briar threw her hands in the air. Frustration was etched in every line of her body. "Lorelei, I've never done this before and I don't think my wedding is the time to learn!" She snapped finally. "I have a very basic knowledge of the etiquette involving Cormyrean nobility, and I know nothing of the proper stations of the Elven nations or the Alphatians or the Western Heart. Do you really think I can learn all of this in time to have the reception and the wedding done?"<p>

Lorelei sighed, equally frustrated but understanding what her friend was going through. "The whole idea is for people to be able to enjoy themselves and putting Lamruil next to a Lord who doesn't even speak Elven isn't going to be enjoyable for each of them."

"That's the problem." Briar said quietly. "You know he doesn't speak Elven. You know most of these people. I don't. How can I know if they'll like sitting together?"

"Granted." Lorelei nodded. "So lets just concentrate on what is proper, and I'll try to give you a little information on each guest. " She tilted her head and tugged at Briar's black braids. "Whatever we do though, we can't seat Lady Sylvan near any of our Silver Marches guests. She doesn't approve of their politics regarding magic."

Briar grinned. "She and I will get along fine."

Lorelei shook her head. "Briar you get along with everyone, your goddess' credos assure it." She drew the large roll of parchment over to her and forced it flat with several weights. "Actually most of this is about right if all you're concerned with is pure etiquette. All we really have to do is switch equal ranks around, and bend the rules if we must, so that it's interesting for everyone."

"What about the actual wedding?" Briar wondered aloud.

"Well that's actually a lot easier." Lorelei muttered as she looked over the chart. "We'll pretty much seat people by nations. Rulers will have to go in front…right behind our families. And the Nobles will go behind the Lords. We'll put personal friends in with the Lords I think, to keep everything evenly mixed."

Briar sighed. "Did you know it was going to be this difficult?"

Lorelei looked at her. "Briar, this is easy. A court dinner, now that is a royal, no pun intended, pain in the arse."

"Lorelei! I'm shocked at your language." Briar teased. "Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?"

Lorelei grinned impishly. "Oh, and you've never said worse?"

Briar turned her nose up haughtily. "Oh never." She sniffed and then began laughing. Lorelei shook her head at her in mock despair before her own giggles erupted.

* * *

><p>Andreas stopped abruptly as he entered the sitting room. Somehow the two ladies that sat within it seemed to be surrounded with an aura that commanded respect. While they were not immediately intimidating the way his grandfather could be, the profound solemnity of their expressions made him wish he hadn't entered without preparing them for interruption. The delicate flow of the elven language had halted with a suddenness that impelled him to offer apologies.<p>

"Forgive me." He bowed formally. "Grandmother, Lady Kalaya, I didn't mean to intrude."

"You have not Andreas." Shenandoah smiled gently. "You know I always welcome your company." Beside her on the couch Dragon's mother smiled and gestured for the prince to sit in the chair nearby. "Will you join us?"

"If I am not interrupting you." The Crown prince seated himself. "Grandmother I am surprised that my grandfather is not with you. You are seldom apart."

The emerald-eyed bladesinger regarded him with an affectionate gaze. "We are never truly apart, Andreas. Elaith and I are joined too deeply for a small physical distance to affect us." She glanced at Kalaya. "He knows that this month is difficult for me, as other times of the year are for him."

Andreas frowned slightly with confusion. "I don't quite understand." He looked back and forth between the two of them. "Why is this month hard for you?"

Kalaya said in her exotically accented Common. "Just as the heart of winter is painful for me at times, the height of summer is so for Shenandoah."

Andreas shook his head, still not understanding what she meant.

His grandmother's smile was sorrowful as she spoke again. "You have met my daughter Deirdriu and my son Agnoman." Andreas nodded cautiously. "They are half elven." Shenandoah said that as if it made part of her sorrow plain. Andreas' face must have revealed his bewilderment though for a tiny flicker of amusement showed in Shenandoah's eyes. "When I was very young, the elven equivalent of your own age, I left home and went adventuring. I met a ranger by name of Cia'ran of the Moonshai's and I we became friends. And then we began to love each other as more than friends." She smiled slightly and it was an expression of sorrow more than joy. "My first love was killed in battle in the first week of Flamerule." She said in a soft voice. "Several years later, my best friend, my priestess was also killed in battle, as Cia'ran was, trying to save her friends from death, myself among them. She was killed in the third week of Flamerule."

Andreas took a deep breath. "I am sorry Grandmother." He offered, knowing the words would never be enough to offer. How could she bear it? He mused. How could she go on living, when she'd lost so much?

"Its all right Andreas." Shen shook her head. "They died as they lived. With love. And I go on. But I give myself one day a year, to remember and to mourn, and grieve because I miss them still. Even with new friends and my husband, I still love Alauniira and Cia'ran."

"And I, also, give my support and sympathy to Shenandoah, for in Hammer, my beloved, Dragon's human father, died." She smiled and glanced at the bladesinger. "He gave me my beautiful son, for which I will always be grateful. And he gave me a wondrous love that warms me until my heart joins forever with another soul. But in the second week of Hammer, I do miss him greatly. Especially in the cold, when I do not have another to hold me at night."

Andreas nodded, his thoughts flying to his lost love. A deep sigh rose from him and he wondered again if Sune had cursed him that he had been parted from her. Inwardly he marveled that these ladies had managed to go on with their lives. They had put their lost loves behind them. What was wrong with him, he wondered, that he couldn't do the same? "I am very sorry." He said quietly, rising from his chair. "I hope Flamerule passes quickly then, so your pain will as well."

As he was bowing over his grandmother's hand a footman arrived, carrying a vase of beautiful blooms. "These are for you my lady." The servant bowed and handed her the card.

With a smile Shenandoah opened it and looked up at Andreas. "They are from your younger brother." She told him. "It reads, 'Dearest Grandmother, In Cormyr, these flowers bloom only in Flamerule. I know that nothing can persuade you from your sorrow, but I hope that their beauty, as well as the joy of the coming celebrations, will make your grief lighter. May their music remind you that this month contains joy as well as sorrow, for all of us. Your adoring and foolish grandson, Sebastian'." Shenandoah laughed. "You and your brother both have your father's golden tongue. You comfort me with your presence Andreas, and Sebastian with his gift." She touched the flowers gently and the petals rang like tiny bells as they moved.

Kalaya smiled in delight and moved to blow over the flowers and laughed at the music they made.

Andreas forced a smile and bowed again. "It is a joy to see you smile, both of you." He bowed over Kalaya's hand. "Please excuse me." As they both nodded he turned and left the sitting room, annoyed all over again at Sebastian.

* * *

><p>Dragon smiled and bent over Lorelei's chair to whisper. "Is it just me or is your family just a little impatient with all of this?"<p>

Lorelei smiled up at him. "Its not just you." She murmured. "But with so many folk arriving, we are compelled, in all politeness to entertain them. Sebastian hates this, all these delegates and ambassadors make him twitchy. Not to mention every noble left in Cormyr, all of them flocking to Suzail so they have accommodations for the weddings."

"Ahh, yes…the nobility of Cormyr, the ones who were plotting against the royal family in Azoun's, Alusair's and Amon's day." Dragon muttered. "The vaunted Noble families. Tell me, why am I so unimpressed?"

The princess restrained herself from giggling, barely. "Because in comparison to the nobility of the Tel'Quessir, they are extremely unimpressive?"

"That must be it." Dragon nodded. "Well, shall we take advantage of your parents social obligation to enjoy a public embrace?" He smiled at the astonished expression on his betrothed's face. "It's called a waltz my siren." Bowing over her hand he helped her rise.

Asrai nudged Andreas as she caught sight of his twin and Dragon. "Aren't they graceful?" She said wistfully. "I wish I could dance."

Andreas even smiled at the sight of his twin, moving so lightly over the marble floor. "Why can't you dance?" He asked curiously.

"I have two left feet." Asrai grumbled. "No one ever asks me unless its one of the ambassadors thinking it will gain him favor with Dad, or one of the noble dilettantes for the same reason."

Andreas shook his head. "Baby sister, have you taken a look in the mirror lately?" He inquired. "That may be part of the motivation but I assure you, were it the only reason, they would find another way to curry favor."

Asrai shook her head. "The result is the same." She shrugged. "Thankfully because I get so bored I'm excused halfway through these evenings." She grinned up at her older brother. "Why don't you dance with Maggie? She's being bored to tears by one of the Silverymoon ambassadors. You could rescue her."

Andreas looked over at where she'd jerked her head and uttered a groan of sympathy. "Thank you Asrai, at last, something productive to do with my time, rescue a beautiful lady."

Asrai grinned as her brother set off purposefully and turned to Faith. "Now its our turn to sneak out and do something productive."

Faith grinned. "Then by all means lets go."

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ghosts of the Past**

* * *

><p>The spirit rejoiced. He and the golden girl were becoming closer and closer to joining. If only he could manage to kill the dark haired one. She was a distraction to his beautiful girl and a constant irritation to him.<p>

He could feel Her coming closer to him. His music was like a tether, always pulling her towards him, no matter how far she went, he pulled her back to the theatre. Her love for the theatre, for him, was increasing, more and more it enabled him to block out her other concerns. Her love of her family could be set aside, her sense of duty forgotten, her love for the dark haired girl would die when he finally managed to kill the little thorn in his side. Soon, very soon, he would be one with his golden actress. Once they were truly one, she would be the finest actress the world had ever seen, his creation; his perfect lady of the theatre.

She came as often as she could slip away now. And even when she was at the palace, her mind was more often than not with him, entwined with his music. He had a net around her soul, all he had to do was slowly tighten it until she belonged to him. His talented, lovely golden lady already believed he was an angel. Soon…soon…he told himself. Soon she and I will be one angel…then…oh then…he would live again, in Her.

* * *

><p>Sebastian looked around the practice room. Lorelei, Dragon and Briar were there but even as he frowned his older sister sighed. "Andreas isn't here. I don't know what's going on, but he just told me he was going to be stuck with the ambassador all this morning." Lorelei frowned. "I don't have any idea why he'd be stuck with the man, I'm the one who's supposed to deal with him."<p>

The younger prince sighed. "Well, lets do our best. I really won't feel entirely good about all this until you two can adequately defend yourselves against this weapon." He told Dragon and Briar.

"Sebastian, love why are we learning this?" Briar asked quietly with a look at her brother. "I understand that it is very important to you and especially your father, but why?"

Sebastian looked at Lorelei and the two of them sighed simultaneously. "There is an enemy of ours…" Lorelei said slowly. "That uses this weapon almost exclusively, especially against multiple foes. Among the elves they too train, but with a weapon nearly identical to that which we are trying to defend against."

Sebastian said softly. "You see, it takes elven speed and grace, along with strength and height to use these double bladed staffs. Our father fought against one, and barely survived. Many fought and did not live. All we can do is defend ourselves. I don't think any of us," he nodded to himself and his sister, "could fight this enemy and win. So we practice, and we pray."

"A lot." Lorelei added. "And now that you two are marrying into the problem, we teach you."

Dragon looked at his sister who slowly began to limber up. "Then let us learn how to defend ourselves." He said in a mild voice.

* * *

><p>Sebastian groaned as there was a knock on his door. Pulling on his tunic and lacing his breeches as he walked through the sitting room he was semi dressed as he opened the door. A page stood there with a note. The prince smiled at the page with slightly stressed good humor and gestured for him to come in and sit down. Opening the note he swore virulently.<p>

"What in the world is wrong?" Briar asked as she rubbed a town over her damp hair. A black robe clung to her figure. "Are we being invaded?"

"That is a most appropriate description." Sebastian groaned. "John is coming." Briar shook her head and Sebastian explained. "John is the Lord of Wheloon. He's a slick, conniving son of a misbegotten slug."

"And he's coming here." Briar said blankly. "Why?"

"The wedding is a convenient excuse even if he is nearly two months early." Sebastian muttered. "It must be because he thinks we'll all be distracted and he'll be able to slip something by my dad or Andreas. If he gets unofficial permission for something he can start whatever it is and then cover himself with that."

"Wonderful." Briar grimaced.

"Oh yes, extremely." Sebastian nibbled on the end of his quill thoughtfully and then began scribbling over a sheet of parchment. Looking at the page he said. "This goes to my brother's lady Maggie. And this goes to my mother." He handed the page two folded and sealed notes. "And if you see my father, let him know, if he doesn't already, that Lord John of Wheloon is in Suzail." The page bobbed a bow and with the energy of a small boy was soon out the door.

Sebastian groaned. "Well, I'm off to talk with Raden about Seltac." He said. "But Asrai, Faith, Dragon, Lorelei, you and I, and Andreas are all meeting early this afternoon to talk about the wedding right?"

"Yes." Briar smiled. "Lorelei and I wanted to let you and Dragon know what was going on. Add to your many appointments in the next few months, fittings for your wedding clothes."

Sebastian uttered another groan. "I truly despise fittings." He told her, "but I know so do you. Actually so do all the women in my family. Something to do with standing still for so long and being poked with pins."

"Not one of the finer aspects of clothing." Briar agreed. "I will see you then beloved."

Sebastian kissed her as he went to pull on his boots. "Yes."

* * *

><p>Maggie seated herself at her dressing table and broke the seal on the fold of parchment. With a frown she read Sebastian's warning about John and tapped the note thoughtfully on her table as she considered how to best discreetly warn Andreas that John might try to slip something past him.<p>

The secret door near her bed slid open then and she looked up in surprise dropping the note on the table with her perfumes, brushes and ribbons. "Andreas, my dear!" She smiled as she rose to kiss him warmly in greeting. "I thought you were with the ambassador?"

"I only made the appointment so I could whisk you away from him." Andreas grinned. "We didn't have much to discuss once I told him I had no interest in a hand picked bride, unless I was the one doing the picking."

Maggie groaned and draped her arms around her lover's neck. "He didn't seriously suggest…"

Andreas nodded and rolled his eyes. "He didn't give me a name, and I didn't ask, since I don't want the lady to become personally insulted, but the implication was that she was of suitable birth and would be of interest to me."

Maggie laughed. "How little he knows you." She traced her fingertips over his lips. "To think you would agree to marry a lady you have not even seen, much less met."

Andreas' hands slid down her back and to her waist. "So have you some time to spare for me?" He inquired huskily, his breath stirring the auburn curls and tickling her neck. "Or were you getting ready to go out?"

Maggie smiled up at him sweetly. "For you Andreas, I would willingly be late to any appointment. But I have no appointments until later on today. What would you have of me?" She tilted her head coquettishly, her eyes sparkling with mischief.

Andreas touched his lips to hers and pulled her up against him. "Guess." He murmured with a wicked laugh, tugging her towards her bed.

* * *

><p>Andreas ran a hand over his lovers limp form and bent to kiss her shoulder once more. "Shall I run a bath for you my dear?" He inquired with a smile. "Perhaps it will revive you?"<p>

Maggie smiled up at him and stretched, rubbing her lush body against him. "I don't know where you get your energy Andreas." She stroked his face. "A bath would be wonderful…will you join me?"

"Only if you promise not to scent it with lavender." Andreas gave her bottom a gentle smack and then bent to kiss the insulted curve. "I draw the line at smelling like lavender, even if I must go about in ruffles at formal functions."

Maggie shook her head at him as he bounced out of the bed, moving to run the bath water in the wide tub. "You'd better skip the oils or bubbles then. They are all scented like flowers."

Andreas went to her dressing table and frowned. "I could have sworn you had something that was more like cinnamon, spicy almost." He looked at her questioningly as his fingers slid among the bottles on her table. Something foreign brushed against his skin and he heard Maggie's sudden, sharp intake of breath. Looking down he saw a square of parchment with a seal of black wax, broken open. He watched his hand, as if from a far distance reach for it, and his fingers closed around it.

Turning he looked to see her face gone white as a ghost and heard himself asking. "What is this?" Looking down he opened the parchment and read the familiar script within. Frowning his confusion he regarded Maggie again. "I don't understand."

Maggie opened her mouth and couldn't find her voice for a moment. "I…" She shook her head, trying futilely to think of an explanation that he would accept.

Andreas stared at her and with a blink thought of the little oddities that he'd simply overlooked in his friendship with Maggie. Her seeming awareness of where everyone was in a room. The nights when she'd slept beside him but in the mornings seemed to have gotten no sleep. The astoundingly accurate rumors she heard that seemed to always give him warning about some courtier's maneuverings political or otherwise. The way she always seemed to have a tiny sharp dagger on her person. And the time he'd awoken before her one morning, and seen the remains of a recently healed wound, an angry red mark across her ribs that had vanished in a way only priests magic could achieve. The deft way she had of deflecting a political conversation when he wasn't completely decided on an issue.

He stared at her and wondered if he even really knew her. Who was she? Who was this beautiful, passionate, gentle woman, with so many skills akin to his brother. His eyes narrowed and as he regarded Maggie, the warm hazel grew so cold they glittered like topazes, or a hawk's predatory gaze. "Do you have an explanation for this?" He hissed out. "A note with instructions from my little brother, telling you to discreetly warn me about John?"

"Andreas…I…" Maggie hurriedly jerked on her robe, sensing that the last thing she wanted was to be nude before him. The friend and lover of moments ago was gone and an angry, chilling stranger was in his place.

His face etched with fury Andreas looked down at the note again, reading again in his brother's writing the instructions for Maggie. "You have no way to explain this to me do you?" The prince crumpled the note in his fist. "You are one of his spies aren't you!" He shouted furiously. "Is there nothing in my life which is safe from my brother and his endless examination?" Maggie just stood before him clutching her robe around her. "By Cyric's black heart, answer me!" He demanded.

"I am your protector." Maggie whispered finally. "Your brother is my superior." One hand reached for him beseechingly. "Andreas please…"

"Do not address me so familiar madam." Andreas practically spat the words. "I hope you enjoyed this mockery of deceit, for it is at an end. I do not have congress with liars and cruel deceivers. I do not wish to have you within my sight again!" Coldly he turned his back and began to dress with deliberate care. Distantly he realized his hands were trembling with his rage. His entire body was stiff with it, and shaking with both fury and disgust.

"Andreas…please…do not go…" Maggie stepped towards him, her expression worried and afraid.

"Stay where you are." Andreas stabbed a finger at her as if commanding a dog to heel, and ground the words out like crushed ice between his teeth. "Do not speak to me, do not touch me, do not let me lay eyes on you again! Gods!" Every line in his body proclaimed his disgust for the fact that he had touched her so with such passionate affection only moments before. He couldn't believe had become so close to this, this, assassin. He rubbed his hands over his forearms as he pulled his shirt on, wishing he could bathe immediately, feeling as if he had just walked the longest road to Aeliara, covered in dust and filthy with deceit.

To Maggie, as skilled at reading him as she was, it was very evident that he hated the very thought of touching her right now. She watched helplessly as he finished dressing, not daring to say another word to him lest she invite another onslaught of hurtful speech. This Andreas bore no resemblance to the compassionate, affectionate prince she called friend. His eyes were cold and filled with repugnance at the sight of her. He avoided even glancing in her direction as he crushed the parchment he held even smaller in his hand. Pulling on his boots he stalked from the room, slamming the door open and then pulling it shut with a loud crash behind him.

Maggie sank into the chair before her dressing table and wrapped her robe tightly around her, wondering why she felt so cold at Flamerule's end. She saw drops of moisture falling and staining the silk and realized they were her tears. A terrible sob burst from her throat and she buried her face in her hands weeping as if her heart might break.

* * *

><p>Sebastian sat on the couch with Briar beside him, both of them regarding Asrai with concerned expressions. Since Dragon, Lorelei and Andreas hadn't arrived yet, he'd taken the opportunity to talk with his baby sister as he'd intended days ago. "Asrai are you all right?" He inquired. "You're even more dreamy eyed than usual considering you haven't said a word about this new play."<p>

Briar nodded. "It's not like you to just completely miss a fitting, as you did yesterday." She observed. "Faith, it makes me worry for you too, since you also were missing, presumably with Asrai."

Sebastian frowned. "And you've been sneaking out at night, which I don't know if Mother and Dad are aware of yet." He looked at Faith. "I don't doubt your ability to keep her safe, I just don't like no one else knowing where she is."

"Andreas knows where I've been going." Asrai replied her words only half attentive to whom she was addressing.

"But Mother and Dad don't." Sebastian said. "What if something happened to you?"

Briar shook her head. "Couldn't you-" Briar stopped mid-sentence and stood as Andreas entered the room. Something in the Crown Prince's expression and his stance, fingers flexing and arms rigid at his side, made her rise as if an alarm sounded in her ears. Sebastian beside her, stood automatically as she did, and only after giving her a quizzical glance looked at his older brother. By that time Andreas was only a few feet away and the younger prince barely had time to open his mouth before his brother's clenched fist met Sebastian's jaw.

Briar gasped in shock as Sebastian, caught off guard, tumbled back, a sofa's pillow cushioning his fall. Instinct took over as he came under assault and with a great deal of agility, Sebastian sprang back up his own fists raised guardedly until his consciousness took over again and he realized who had struck him.

Looking at Andreas, Briar had to restrain herself from striking the Crown Prince. She finally recognized who Andreas reminded her of. As he stood, his fists clinched now, his face cut into a mask of anger, she thought back to her tormentor, the one who caused her to flee her home.

Asrai on the sofa with Faith almost immediately leapt to her feet and would have stepped in between her brothers but for Faith who laid a restraining hand on the young girl's arm preventing movement. As Asrai opened her mouth to protest this restriction, Faith whispered. "I'm supposed to keep you in one piece babe. Letting you get in the middle of those two might prevent that." The watcher's eyes continued to regard the two brothers. She knew that if either began to threaten each other mortally she would have to intervene. But, for now it seemed not to be heading to that possibility and Faith thought it best to let the brother's sort out whatever was between them.

Sebastian ignored everyone else, looking squarely at his brother, he demanded. "What was that for?"

Andreas didn't answer him instead throwing another punch. This time, Sebastian stood ready and he easily blocked the blow. To anyone who knew him at all it was easy to see Andreas was in one of his rare rages as he swung so off balance Sebastian easily pushed his brother away again putting some distance between them. "Are you going to tell me-" Sebastian began, but he soon found himself under assault again as Andreas moved to attack again.

As Sebastian either blocked or dodged his brother's blows he could feel his own anger rising with the amount of bruises he was accumulating on his arms. "What in Selena's name is wrong with you?" He shouted in annoyance.

Andreas' reply was to switch tactics and take advantage of his brother's attempt at conversation. Pushing forward, Andreas shoved on Sebastian's chest sending his younger brother to the ground again in almost the same position he occupied after the first blow.

"Get up!" The older prince commanded with a snarl. As he stood over poised to strike again, he saw Briar take a step towards him. Only concern for Sebastian made the young lady waver in interceding with Andreas. Turning, she regarded her betrothed.

Sebastian sat where he had fallen, propping his back against the sofa and looked up at his brother. "What, just so you can knock me down again? Do you take me for that great a fool?" He shook his head. "I don't think so. I want to know why I've become the designated punching bag."

Andreas his body fairly vibrating with fury threw the crumpled ball of parchment, the black wax seal still intact, in his brother's face. Sebastian picked it up from the floor where it had fallen and opened it, recognizing the note he'd written to Maggie regarding John. As the others in the room looked confused, Sebastian leant his head back and sighed, closing his eyes wearily.

"It's true isn't it?" Andreas said. The conversation with Maggie had confirmed this fact, but Andreas asked again, holding out, hoping that he was wrong, hoping that he hadn't been played the fool. The Prince's voice cracked now and all present could see the young Prince was in a great deal of emotional pain.

Sebastian did not answer. Without opening his eyes, he said softly. "My Rose, would you do me the kindness escorting Asrai and Faith out of the room and leaving my brother and I alone?" He felt rather than saw her crouch next to him.

"You do not wish me to stay and tend you?" She asked gently. He felt her delicate touch on his unbruised cheek and nearly smiled opening his eyes.

"An it please you, no." He murmured. "His quarrel is with me and he is still my brother," Sebastian said in a lower tone so only she could hear. "This may prove to be an ugly conversation. I don't think he will take to an audience, or another remembering words spoken with only anger's truth.

Briar sighed and her soft lips trailed over his forehead before she rose. "Ladies let us depart." She said firmly. Stopping before Andreas she watched the other two leave and then turned locking eyes with the Crown Prince who turned to glare at Briar.

In a near whisper so that Sebastian could barely hear her, Briar said, "Remember your Highness you are my future king. But, he is my love and my future husband. Do not have any doubt which of you is more important to me if harm should come to him." Eyes like green ice glittered at him coldly as the unspoken threat hung in the air.

Andreas glared for several seconds and then stiffly handed her the dagger he habitually wore at his belt. "Will this give you peace of mind," He said in a near hiss. Briar pressed her lips together to prevent further speech from escaping and wondered if there was any of the charming and polite Prince within the figure that stood before her. Moving quickly before she could not bear to leave, Briar swept from the room dagger in hand.

Sebastian groaned as he hoisted himself onto the sofa and then stood. Wincing he managed to open the eye that Andreas had blackened. "All right, yes. Maggie is one of my folk." Sebastian held out his hands at his side almost shrugging indicating he didn't seem to see a problem.

"How-" Andreas said then stopped. "Wha-" The young Prince did this for several seconds so filled with rage he could not think coherently. What right did you have to interfere with my life?" Andreas snapped finally getting a sentence out.

"This is my business!" Sebastian retorted. "Like it or not, its my job Andreas and my job involves you."

"To do what?" The Crown Prince sneered. "Spy on your own family? Is that how you always know what's going on in my life? You have my mistress tell you everything?"

"She doesn't have to, I have other ways. And it is my job to protect my family, as much as I am able, even from their own pigheaded stubbornness!" Sebastian shot back.

"Oh yes, I forget, the all powerful Sebastian!" Andreas snapped. "Seeing all, knowing all, needing no one. I'm tired of you meddling with my private life." Andreas pointed an accusatory finger and narrowed his eyes. "You are becoming like the Silver Marches, that you must know everything, even what occurs in the privacy of my bed. What's next? Will you choose a bride for me? Why don't you use magic to spy on me, or have you already?"

Sebastian went rigid with anger and his knuckles whitened his hands fisted so hard. With a great effort he controlled his urge to strike his brother, lashing out instead with words. "Anyone with some discernment and an open mind could pick up the hints of what Maggie is. You didn't. You ignored any clue in front of you because it would interfere with your view of the world and how it should be. You didn't want to know. Well wake up Andreas! This is the real world and you're the future king and everyone around you will have ulterior motives ninety nine percent of the time. You should just be thankful that Maggie is one of mine and not from Westgate or Silverymoon, or some other agency seeking to influence the crown and her only motivation besides affection was trying to protect you!"

"Who the hell are you to decide who needs to protect me and when?" Andreas roared. "If I wanted one of your whores, I'd ask you."

"Keep a civil tongue in your head. She is a lady!" Sebastian snapped. "And you'll have to also face the fact that as the future king you don't have a 'private' life. You're watched every moment. By myself or someone else, and the eyes aren't always friendly Andreas. So get used to it, future king, because like it or lump it, I'm the next spymaster. No one else wants the job of dealing with you." He growled the words, only his oldest lessons kept him from shouting. Andreas was coming dangerously close to pushing Sebastian past a breaking point despite the younger man's vigilant attempts at self-control.

"Fine," Andreas retorted circling Sebastian who moved to continue to stand face to face with his older brother. "If I'm the Prince or King to be and you're the servant, than I'm ordering the servant and the lady to stay out of my life. Throw her into someone else's bed."

"Considering how you're acting," Sebastian said interrupting, "I should leave and check on her."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Andreas snapped moving to stand nose to nose with his brother.

"It means I wonder what condition you left her in especially in light of how you're treating me," Sebastian explained.

Andreas face drained of color and his body began to shake. "You're more worried about her than how you've hurt me? Why Sebastian? Was she keeping your bed warm too? Is that how it worked? The two of you laughing at me together?"

Sebastian could feel the blood drain from his face as his fury nearly erupted. Stiffly he bowed. "I think this 'conversation' is at an end. Your Highness," He said in a soft chilling voice. "You are obviously too emotional right now to discuss this in a mature and rational manner."

"I'm too emotional!" Andreas shouted in disbelief shoving Sebastian again who took a backward step with the force of the blow. He laughed with a cruel edge to his humor, tears glittering in his eyes. "Are you sure you should be marrying Sebastian?" He inquired mockingly. "You're such a cold blooded son of a bitch I'm surprised you don't freeze poor Briar in her bed!"

Sebastian's eyes went cold and flat, so dark a blue they were like midnight. "You may insult me for as long and as harshly as you like brother, until you lose your breath in fact." He whispered in a somehow even more chilling tone. "But by the Lord of Night, do not let your filthy thoughts lay their twisted tongue on my future wife or any other lady I care about again." He deliberately pulled his daggers free of his clothing and hurled them with blinding speed at the door where all six of them embedded. They were still quivering when he spoke again. "Now, I believe you called me cold blooded? Well you are a misbegotten self pitying fool so wrapped up in your own pain and longing for how you think your life should be or could have been that you block out all those who love you or anyone else who could love you. And then you wail over how isolated and alone you are!"

Andreas swung again as Sebastian's words cut to the heart of his emotional pain. Yet, this time, Sebastian stood ready and easily blocked the blow and countered with his own swing meeting the whisker textured skin of Andreas' jaw.

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ghosts of the Past**

* * *

><p>Briar on the other side of the door heard the daggers strike and then moments later a muffled thump, the unmistakable sound (to someone who'd witnessed more than a few brawls) of a body hitting a wall. "They're fighting again." She said with a worried sigh.<p>

Faith rolled her eyes, distracted for the moment from her argument with Asrai. The younger girl still wanted to interfere and while Faith was tempted, just to see if Asrai could calm them, it was more likely that a punch would land on her and the fighting would erupt again as they each blamed the other for their baby sister's injury. "I'll lay odds on the boss." She offered.

Briar's pink mouth twisted into an ironic grin for a second. Then she shook her head. "Andreas will pound him to a pulp. Sebastian will be worried he'll accidentally hurt his brother seriously, while Andreas is so enraged he has no such concern."

"Oh ye of little faith." The watcher grinned at her unintentional pun.

"I'm going to get Mother and Dad." Asrai declared suddenly sending a troubled look at the door from behind which foreboding sounds were emerging.

"I wondered when your common sense was going to kick in." Faith remarked. She hurried off after Asrai, calling back to Briar. "Keep an eye on the door."

* * *

><p>The two girls returned quickly, the king and queen in tow to find Briar pacing in front of the door casting worried looks at it and wincing whenever she heard a piece of furniture break or glass shatter.<p>

Amon frowned so forbiddingly that Briar curtsied as she moved out of his way. The queen spared a glance for the bard and her lips curved slightly until her husband opened the door.

The royal couple swept into the room to see Andreas holding Sebastian's tunic at the collar and drawing his right hand back for a knock out blow. Sebastian was not tamely allowing this, his knee was poised to disable his brother's equilibrium for long enough to end the fight. It was quite clear however, of the two brothers, which one of them had been holding back and which had clearly been having a free for all.

"Andreas Talone!" The queen's icy voice cracked like a whip through the suddenly still air. "Let go of your brother this instant!"

The young man whose name had been uttered moved, childhood instincts obeying the tone in his mother's voice.

The king did not bother to wait for obedience but strode forward and thrust them both apart, his large powerful hands splayed over their chests he pushed them both away from each other.

Sebastian immediately sank down against the overturned sofa and closed his eyes wearily. "Thank Nicodemus, someone has some sense still in this family." He muttered. From the doorway Briar uttered a horrified cry and rushed to Sebastian's side. Her hand hovered hesitantly near him, fearful that she'd cause him more pain by touching him. Sebastian wasn't worried much, he took her hand and kissed it, the pressure on his mouth making him wince, and then cringe at the pain wincing caused. "Will you still marry me if I look this awful forever?" He queried whimsically.

Briar offered him a watery smile and with her fluttering sleeve began to dab at the blood on his mouth. Her body hardened and she turned to face Andreas. Yet, she stopped as Sebastian with his last remaining strength reached out to place a hand on her arm. "No," he uttered simply and that was all Briar needed to keep from closing the distance between herself and the Crown Prince.

Andreas regarded his parents with hot angry eyes but said nothing. His chest heaved as he continued to take deep breaths up and down.

"What is this about?" Amon demanded. "Andreas?" His angry glare left no room for excuses.

"A slight disagreement." Andreas replied stiffly shooting a still furious look at Sebastian. "Personal matters."

"Sebastian Valmont Drakkar?" Amon's gaze turned to his second son, who did not open his eyes or reply.

"He…he is unconscious your Majesty." Briar offered in a shaking voice due not to the king's anger but her betrothed's condition.

"Andreas?" Sabine's voice was not nearly so loud but so cold it made Briar flinch. "Explain and none of your talented understatements this time."

Andreas turned and looked at his mother seeing in her a female version of Sebastian. His mind raced and connected with how much mother and son were alike when it came to those two. "Your Majesty." Andreas bowed with formal correctness. "I can make no reply at this time without undue insult to your person. So, if you'll excuse me." He turned and left the room, Asrai and Faith parting in the doorway to let him pass leaving behind a stunned roomful of figures.

* * *

><p>Lorelei stopped dead in shock at the sight of her twin striding angrily down the hall. Dragon with her regarded his friend with speculative concern.<p>

Andreas while having fared better than Sebastian in their fight still bore a few outward signs of their scuffle. Blood from a cut at the corner of his mouth was carelessly smeared over his jaw and shirt collar. His tunic was torn and his knuckles were bruised and bleeding. The grim line of his jaw sported the beginnings of a spectacular bruise and his side began to ache having been the recipient of a few punches.

"Sweet Selena!" Lorelei exclaimed, her voice stopping the distracted Andreas dead in his tracks. "Did you run into another assassin?"

Dragon commented wryly. "Not unless it was one who prefers bludgeoning his victims to slicing their throats."

Andreas snapped in annoyance. "Close but not quite."

"Who did this?" Lorelei demanded taking a step towards her twin.

"Sebastian!" Andreas let out. "Though I am the one who needs to be kept from killing him!"

"You don't sound very pleased that you didn't succeed in your first attempt." Dragon's eyes narrowed. "How badly off is he?"

Andreas paused trying to recall the last image before he rushed out of the room. With a shrug that showed his indifference, Andreas said, "He will live."

Lorelei put her hands on her hips, her expression exasperated. "Well come on, let's get you cleaned up."

"I-" Andreas said but was quickly interrupted by his sister.

"Don't start with me," Lorelei said stamping her foot. "Even if you're not seriously hurt, you still need to be cleaned up especially before someone sees you and tongues start to wag." Not leaving the decision anymore to Andreas, Lorelei stepped forward and grabbed hold of his sleeve, leading him away.

* * *

><p>Andreas sat in one of Lorelei's wing chairs, impatiently enduring his twin's ministrations. Dragon stood off to the side, regarding the younger man.<p>

"Turn your dark gaze elsewhere Dragon!" Andreas finally snapped in a testy voice. "I had enough of glowering from your sister!"

"I doubt it not, since you by your own admission came to blows with her future husband." Dragon rumbled. "How did Briar take that display of temper, by the way?"

Again at the mention of the incident that took place only minutes before, Andreas struggled to recall in his memory images. He felt so detached towards what had taken place. The pain still lingered over the deception played out on him but he could not recall immediately all he said or did. "When I left she was weeping." Andreas finally replied looking far off as he did.

"Weeping." Dragon repeated softly, his rasping voice testing the word. "How badly bruised was he?"

"She told my parents that he was unconscious." Came the prince's reply, his voice going soft as he put the words he just spoke to himself as the cause of his brother's condition. His voice was so distant that his sister stopped her work in shock to stare at him and Dragon growled in his throat.

"Exactly how did Sebastian so offend you that you felt the need for such extreme punishment?" The warrior mage's voice was considerably cooler.

When no reply came, Lorelei had to shake his her brother's arm. "Andreas," she prodded.

"What business is it of yours?" The Prince snapped, the venom in his voice making his sister reel back.

"It's my family Andreas," Lorelei said, clearly hurt by now becoming a target of his rage.

"And as one who once defended his sister's honor," Dragon growled, "by issuing a challenge, let me remind you that the feelings of two ladies' I love are now being hurt by your actions. So unless you want to be the one challenged this time, you will provide us some explanation."

"Maggie is one of his." Andreas spat, clearly disgusted and embarrassed by having to reveal the fool he had been played for.

"One of his Echoes?" Lorelei clarified softly. Her twin jerked his head affirmatively and she shook her head with a roll of her eyes. Yet, Lorelei withheld further comment and bit her lip to keep from doing so as she continued to administer to her twin's wounds.

"And?" Dragon waited and realized that this was the sum of Andreas' justification. He looked at the younger man incredulously. "Well that you were ignorant of it is obvious. But why would you be so enraged over this that you pummeled your brother well nigh into unconsciousness?"

Andreas looked at Dragon as if the older man lost all common sense. In a tone of voice that made him sound like a spoiled and distant noble speaking to a commoner, Andreas muttered, "You obviously wouldn't understand."

Dragon seemed about to object when Lorelei looked from her twin to her betrothed. "He is angry because Sebastian is younger but he always seems to be taking care of Andreas. This makes Andreas feel as if he needs Sebastian but Sebastian doesn't need him."

Andreas looked shocked and Dragon nodded his understanding but before either of them could say a word in protest or agreement Lorelei said softly. "And also, my twin wonders if Sebastian would be a better king than he. Andreas is a little afraid of that because Sebastian is so good at what he does while he still has doubts about his own abilities. And because, no matter what, Andreas wants the best for Cormyr, so if Sebastian would be a better king then he should be. But, this thinking then leads to Andreas wondering what good is he and where his place is," Lorelei finished.

Andreas swore fluently in surprised annoyance. "And how do you think to know all that?" He challenged.

His twin looked both scornful and affectionate. "Oh don't be any dumber than you can help." She chided him. "Andreas you are my twin. You knew before I did, that I was in love with Dragon. Do you think I do not know you just as well?" She finished by laying a gentle hand on her brother's cheek and it was all he could do to close his eyes and fight back tears.

Andreas could say nothing for a moment absorbing all that his sister was so adept at concealing, a trait which ran deeper in their family than simply Sebastian and their mother's profession. That she knew him so well and read people so easily argued further that they were all in their own ways children of both parents.

Dragon inclined his head in respect towards his betrothed. "You are very wise my etrielle." He said gently. "And you Andreas, though I love you like the brother you will be, have behaved like a royal fool." Andreas snapped his eyes open and scowled as even Lorelei smiled her rueful agreement. Dragon simply looked at the prince. "You truly have no idea how much your brother loves you and needs you."

"He doesn't love me!" Andreas said sharply. "There has never been any affection between us." The pain beneath his anger was more apparent.

"No?" Lorelei's eyebrows arched in an elegant query. "There may never have been words spoken to reveal the feelings he has for you, but certainly there have been actions. You didn't see him when you were nearly killed."

Andreas looked at Dragon who nodded his confirmation adding, "He was like a man possessed." The warrior mage chuckled. "Your parents were at your side and Sebastian took charge of making sure all of us were safely within the castle. He did very well, ordering and organizing, and also keeping us all from having mass hysteria. I thought he would not be a half bad king."

Andreas made a face and Dragon looked at him sharply. "But," His voice rasped pointedly. "I must have been thinking a bit too loud, because before I could voice that opinion, he turned and looked at me. And he snapped in the most annoyed confident tone in the world that he would not be king, that you would be wearing the crown not he, that he wasn't suited for the task." The scarred man shook his head with a reminiscent smile. "When you were recovering his attitude when we were all together was, 'thank the gods he'll be all right… oh thank the gods I won't have to be the king!' He would be good at it, but he'd hate it, and he is right. He's really not suited for it, no more than your mother could rule alone and have any joy left in her."

Andreas rolled his eyes and sighed. "Well he might be thankful he's not going to be king but as the future spymaster that still doesn't give him the right to try and run my life!"

Lorelei looked at Andreas curiously. "What on earth are you talking about? For as long as I can remember Sebastian has done his best to stay out of everyone's life, while working as hard as he can to protect us. I think he worries more about his future position than you do yours sometimes. If he fails at it, he not only fails his country, fails his duties, but he fails his family and it could cost him more than honor or his life, but one of our lives. And he took that burden up gladly."

Dragon nodded. "He would willingly walk through the ninth level of the abyss for you Andreas."

"Don't either of you see what he did as being wrong?" Andreas snapped having had his fill of how wonderful his younger brother was. "Do you not as a couple understand the privacy of those that are intimate? Even if they aren't to be wed? You keep telling me how noble, and loving and honorable he is. It's not noble or honorable to spy upon your family, or manipulate us, or watch us constantly." He pounded his fist on a nearby table. "I'm sick and tired of hearing how wonderful he is. I'm tired of how everyone justifies everything he does by saying, 'oh, he's the future spymaster, he does it for our own good.' Some things are not justifiable, they are just wrong! He's not perfect. He has everything but he's not perfect."

"He has everything?" Lorelei looked at her twin strangely. "Dragon?" She looked up at her beloved and he regarded her questioningly. "Would you mind coming and sitting behind me? You can keep me from smacking some sense into our future king." Dragon complied with a grin, wrapping his arms around her waist and feeling a shiver run through her at his touch in spite of the circumstances. She turned back to her brother to see him with the strangest look on his face. Envy and pain and longing, and anger were all there in his eyes with love for her and Dragon.

"Andreas." Dragon said quietly. "I won't tell you how wonderful your younger brother is. I suspect that further praise would fall on deaf ears anyway." He regarded his friend with a concerned gaze. "And yes, I understand your point about the privacy of intimate moments. But, I ask you to look at the reasons Sebastian may have for having done what he did. I suppose you haven't fully understood yet as a ruler what you may have to do but there may be times when you have to sacrifice the feelings of one person or put them in jeopardy to do more for the many. If Sebastian by knowing who would warm your beds some nights was safe could rest easily that his nation's future king was safe. Well, I do not understand why you can't acknowledge that fact, even if you still don't like it."

"And as for having everything," Lorelei interjected. "He doesn't have everything. Because he doesn't seem to have your love or respect, and that's one of the things he wants the most. He needs a brother, Andreas. We all do. But, I'm not sure what he has now in you...or what any of us have." Her voice nearly cracked now and tears were forming in Lorelei's eyes.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Andreas asked in an almost exasperated voice.

"Andreas, what is wrong?" Lorelei asked in a shaken voice. "You've been different ever since… Ever since your return from the Western Heart." She took a deep breath and nearly glared at her twin. "There I said it. I referred to the war. I've said what everyone else has been biting their tongues over for years. You shut me out, as much as Sebastian used to, and you and I have always been close. You become angry, so quickly, more so than you used to. Not too long ago, you became violently angry with Dragon, over something so trivial in comparison to the extent of your rage. And now, you beat our baby brother into unconsciousness. What has happened to you? Where is the big brother who used to juggle fruit in front of Asrai when she got sick as a baby because it made her feel better? Or presented flowers to Mother by making them appear with sleight of hand? Did that war take my twin along with the others I loved? Because that's what it feels like Andreas."

Dragon's own expression grew worried as he listened to his love catalogue Andreas' strange behavior. "You are behaving in a way very unlike the man I love like a brother." He said gently. "You are on the furthest edge of what I know you to be. You are a good man. Have you forgotten that?"

Andreas at first appeared to be on the edge of a breakdown as he listened to two people he loved speak to him of his behavior. His facade nearly crumpled his eyelashes sweeping down slightly, and his lips trembling. Then, his face froze into a stiff polite mask, the same expression he wore when he was in court more than he cared to be. Rising he bowed and took his sisters hand, not seeming to notice his own fingers were trembling, kissing it gently. "If you will excuse me, I had best change my clothing. Thank you for cleaning me up sister."

The Prince exited leaving behind two saddened people as Lorelei buried her head into Dragon's chest and began to weep.

* * *

><p>Briar wiped her tears off her cheeks and impatiently pushed her hair out of the way. Sebastian had yet to awake and it was nearly half an hour since he'd lapsed into unconsciousness. His father had carried him to his room with Sabine and Briar trailing behind him. It was not difficult to see that the king was extremely worried. Even as he paced back and forth he stopped and looked at Sebastian now and then as if his son would wake without his father's notice. Conspicuous by their absence were both Asrai and Faith. The two had disappeared after Sebastian had lost consciousness and been carried to his room.<p>

A knock on the door and then that portals opening distracted the older man for a moment. One of the upper footmen handed him a note. "Damn their eyes!" The king swore vividly and then sighed. "Sorry." He apologized to his wide eyed audience. "I cannot stay. You will let me know when he awakes?" Anxious blue eyes regarded both Sabine and Briar.

"Immediately upon his waking." Sabine assured him and with a quick kiss to her forehead her husband was hurrying out the door. She began to pace, more slowly before the fireplace and shook her head, thinking about her youngest daughter. "What is keeping the priest?" She wondered.

"Only your permission to enter Your Majesty." The black coweled man said from within the doorway.

Sabine nodded and gestured to her son, still motionless on the bed. The priest shook his head in dismay. "You ought to consider keeping a priest on hand at all times." He remarked obliquely. "With as often as we are called these months." Briar didn't appear to hear him, but Sabine's eyes narrowed at that and she looked at the priest and then at her son with speculative eyes. "The worst of the damage is mended." The man said after a moment of chanting. "When he wakes I will take care of the rest."

Sebastian opened his eyes and sighed. "Rose." He whispered through his swollen mouth. His hand fumbled for hers and she clasped his fingers gently. "Don't cry my Rose, I will live."

The priest bent over him and laid his hand on Sebastian's head. Some of the swelling along the prince's jaw receded and his breathing seemed easier as the pain in his ribs eased. "Enough." Sebastian said finally, feeling as if he deserved to suffer. Maybe it was right that he pay a price for all the secrets he held. "Don't waste your prayers on someone who has time to heal on his own." He pushed himself up and found breathing was much easier though moving was still a bit painful.

"As you will it." The man said quietly. "Your Majesty." He bowed his head slightly and exited the room.

Sabine regarded her younger son with a speculative gaze. "So what was that about?" She inquired folding her arms.

"Do you really want to know?" Sebastian asked wearily. He leaned back against his pillows

"You tell me." His mother said quietly. "Do I?"

"No my queen you do not." Sebastian said in a low voice, his sapphire eyes going darker with emotion.

"I am not asking as your queen," His parent said in a firm but gentle tone. "I'm asking as your mother."

Sebastian looked up at his mother and shook his head. His adoration of her was apparent, as was the pain his quarrel with Sebastian had caused him. "And as someone who cherishes both, you do not want to know." His mother simply looked at him and Sebastian sighed. "The short of it is, I underestimated how difficult it would be to keep Andreas ignorant of Maggie's status as one of my Echoes." He said finally.

"And obviously the extent of your brother's anger once he learned of it, also." Sabine said dryly. "But that is not all of it. It cannot be. I know my children better than that I think."

Sebastian whispered softly. "More, I am unable to share with you." He looked up at her. "Do not ask me again Mother."

Sabine regarded him sadly and shook her head. "Very well." She said quietly. "I will let you keep your secrets. But do not forget my son, to ask for my help, or your father's should you need it." She glanced at the door. "I must let your father know that you are all right. Or at least that you are awake. The sight of you will infuriate him."

"I will clean him up Lady." Briar said softly. "Perhaps without all the blood…"

"Yes." Sabine nodded and grimaced. "That would improve his appearance." She bent and kissed her son's forehead tenderly. "If you are able, please attend the evening meal if not court." She requested before she left the room.

Sebastian waited until he heard the outer door of his suite close before venting his ire. "That insufferable, self righteous, self involved prig!" He practically spat the words. "That moralizing two faced spoiled brat!" He winced as his lip started bleeding again and then ignored it. "Damn him!" He seethed. "That arrogant fool!"

"Sebastian, close your mouth." Briar told him sharply. "The more you talk the worse you make it." She began to dab at his lip with a wet cloth. When she turned to moisten it again she looked at him sharply. "Not a word." Tear marks still streaked her pale skin. "I have to clean you up." She took a deep steadying breath and concentrated on cleaning the blood from his face. Tears began to trickle from her eyes again as she soaked the cloth and wrung it out, blood turning the water pink.

"I should have killed him." Sebastian muttered. "For your tears alone."

Briar shook her head. "You don't have it in your soul to do him serious harm, or he would have fared worse in your fight today." She whispered. "I just don't understand it. Why?"

Sebastian lifted his hand and touched her cheek. "There is so much anger in him." He said quietly. "He hid it well for years after he returned to us, but now…it is boiling over, like a kettle too full, and as the first person to do him an injury, I became the target." He shook his head. "I'm still mad at him though. Just because I understand how it happened doesn't mean I'm not pissed off." His betrothed pressed her lips together firmly and refrained from saying anything. Determinedly she unlaced his tunic and helped him out of the rest of his clothing.

Sebastian winced as he lifted his arms and took a deep breath, nodded slightly when his ribs ached slightly but not terribly. "My Rose, he didn't kill me." He tried to make light of his injuries when he saw the expression she wore on viewing the bruises covering his ribs.

"Not for lack of trying." She muttered and began to wash his hair, carefully cleaning the blood out of the golden curls.

Sebastian sighed. "Thank you." He breathed finally settling back on the pillows. "Come and sit with me." He tugged at her hand. "Don't worry you won't hurt me." Briar gave him a doubtful look but complied, carefully sliding up onto the bed and leaning back with him against the pillows. The prince sighed and tugged her closer, resting his head against her silky hair and shoulder. When Briar looked at him again, her betrothed was asleep.

The door moved slightly as if with a breeze and Briar looked at it with a sharp eye. One hand squeezed Sebastian's hand while the other slid her dagger from her belt. Her gaze never left the door as she balanced the blade in her hand.

When the door opened and the king's blue eyes smiled down at her Briar blushed at her foolishness. "My apologies Your Majesty." She murmured.

"Don't concern yourself about it." Amon smiled slightly. "Its good to know that my new daughter knows how to protect herself." He studied his son. "Sabine said he was awake earlier. I see you managed to get him cleaned up."

"Yes Dad, my future wife knows how to use a dagger very well, almost as well as Mother actually." Sebastian muttered and opened his eyes. "And yes, you have her to thank for the lack of blood on my face." Wearily he regarded his father. "I'm not dead. I can't believe you thought I wouldn't wake up when you opened the outer door."

Amon shrugged. "I had hopes that if you slept, I wouldn't disturb you." He sat at the foot of the bed. "Your mother says Andreas found out about Maggie, and that he was upset." Briar's eyes glittered furiously but she refrained from speech. "I can see your lady's opinion of the matter in her eyes. Are you going to tell me anything more than you told Sabine? Or do you want me to keep my nose out of it?" Irony dripped from his tone.

Sebastian sighed. "If there was any way you and Mother could help, believe me, I would ask. I'm not infallible when it comes to my family." He rubbed his forehead wearily. "Andreas is upset by more than Maggie, it has something to do with me, more than it does her, but I have no idea what."

Amon nodded his understanding. "Well right now, you seem to have everything he wants." The king remarked. Briar blinked and Amon smiled at her. "I don't mean that Andreas is enamored of you Briar, but Sebastian is in love with you. You two are to be married. Andreas doesn't have that."

Sebastian nodded. "I think that is a small part of it Dad. But I'm damned if I know what to do about it."

Amon shrugged. "Neither do your mother and I." He said quietly. Briar shook her head and nearly ground her teeth together to keep from speaking. A soft laugh emerged from Sebastian's throat as he looked at her.

"What is it Rose?" He murmured. "You look like you will burst."

The bard looked at the two men and snapped furiously. "He is a spoiled brat!" She blew her hair out of her eyes and shrugged. "And he needs to grow up, or have his tail kicked over his head a few times."

Amon nodded. "An accurate, if simplistic diagnosis." He commented. "I'll bear in mind your recommendation for a cure." Rising he bowed ironically. "Get some rest, dinner is in a few hours. I won't expect you at court afterwards though Sebastian."

"Thank you." Sebastian sighed closing his eyes again.

Amon regarded Briar with a frown of concern and she shook her head. "Don't worry sir. I won't go armed around your older son. I know when my temper is running hot. I'm adult enough to control myself."

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ghosts of the Past**

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Briar was wondering if she'd been entirely accurate in her statement. She and Sebastian had entered the dining room arm in arm, and from looking at them it could not be immediately determined who was supporting who.<p>

Lorelei who hadn't seen her little brother gasped as she took in how he was moving and the bruises on his face that had not been healed. In painful confusion she looked at her twin and then at Sebastian again, trying to reconcile the brother she adored with the man who'd done this. Beside her Dragon blinked and his heart gave a painful twist as he saw his sister's face. He could see so easily how much Sebastian's injuries pained her.

Sebastian, his face pale under the black and blue marks on his jaw, and around his eye, bowed courteously to his parents and sisters. His mouth was set grimly and determinedly as he bowed to his older brother as was appropriate.

Andreas returned the bow with the briefest of nods, his eyes cold and took his seat, directing his attention to his water goblet. Anger flared in him all over again as he considered how he had been deceived. Bad enough that everyone considered his younger brother so wonderfully perfect. But now apparently, Sebastian could set a spy as his brother's mistress, to report on everything said in private, and no one would cavil at it.

Briar seated herself beside Sebastian and tried to smile at her brother and Lorelei across from her. She knew, now that sleep had stiffened Sebastian's muscles, how difficult it was for him to move with even a portion of his old grace. His eye and jaw ached, so that eating was also painful, and the salt in the meal stung at his cut lip.

Amon met his wife's gaze and she flicked her eyes over Asrai who was eating her meal with dreamy eyes that showed complete lack of concern for what was happening around her. Faith beside her didn't seem to see anything strange in the princess' behavior but the frown on the dark haired girls face suggested she was concerned with the ongoing quarrel between the two brothers. The king nodded slightly at his wife and a thoughtful frown appeared on his face.

Privately Dragon wondered exactly how long this tension filled meal would go on. While everyone was doing their best to make conversation and pretend the situation was normal, Andreas' stony silence whenever his brother spoke was like a small explosion against a fugue. He was not the only one who found the atmosphere oppressive.

Across from him, Briar's eyes had grown so dark a green they were nearly black. Though she was making an effort to keep her face expressionless, her brother could see that her hands were shaking. When she spoke, her voice was low and slightly thick, as if she was holding back tears. When her silver rattled against her plate as she set it down Dragon knew she'd reached her breaking point. That the mage saw the same awareness in Sebastian's eyes showed just how much the younger prince centered his awareness on his betrothed and not his own condition.

Briar bowed her head and with extreme care set her knife at the edge of her plate. Folding her napkin she placed the linen on the table and rose. "Please excuse me your Majesties…I…" She shook her head helplessly and curtsied, shaking hands holding her skirt to prevent tripping on it. Without another word she left the room.

Sebastian stated quietly. "She is upset." With eyes were hard as the gems they took their color from he pushed himself to his feet. His gaze flicked over his older brother angrily and with an effort he bowed slightly. "If you will excuse me, I must make sure she will be all right."

Sabine nodded her permission for him to leave and Amon said quietly. "Give her a tisane to help her sleep if you must, but make sure she rests. She will need her strength in the next few weeks."

Sebastian nodded and made his way from the room with as much speed as he could muster.

"Oh how delightful court shall be." Dragon muttered under his breath.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Andreas!" The prince turned, looking up from the silver locket he held, and nearly smiled at the easy greeting. The dark haired watcher coming towards him was blatantly sexual, blunt to the point of discourtesy on occasion and free with her opinion. She was in short, a breath of fresh air and on more than one occasion Andreas had found he had to check himself mindful of the standing rule when it came to other family member's watchers.<p>

"Lady Faith." He inclined his head respectfully. "Where is your golden shadow." A small smile tilted his lips.

Faith shrugged her unconcern as she walked closer towards him. The balcony overlooked the gardens and she smiled a bit at the sight of the carefully cultivated blooms beneath them. "She's with your mother. I figured she'd be fine there for a few minutes. Your mother won't let her wander off until I come back."

"Yes, of all the people you could have left her with Mother can best protect her." Andreas remarked with a touch of bitterness in his tone.

"Yeah, Raden said she was one of the best. Probably still would be if she'd kept at it." Faith didn't seem terribly interested in might have beens.

"Hmm…" Andreas looked at her. "So what's going on? Sebastian requested that you check up on me? Since I'm not as close to Karse as I was to Darew?" He tilted his head towards his recently recruited Watcher, standing in the far corner of the balcony.

"You know the boss doesn't direct us as much as you seem to think." Faith remarked. "It's more like spreading a net and sifting through what you catch than fishing with a line and a hook."

"Right." Andreas sighed as if bored. "Wonderful analogy for all of us pond scum to be mindful of. Is this going somewhere? Or are you just trying to improve your verbal skills?"

"Yeah, it's going somewhere." Faith rolled her eyes ignoring the insult. "You know, you got lucky the other day, though I have no idea why Selena smiles on you so much. Asrai was too busy arguing with me, and Briar was too busy worrying and pacing, so I'm the only one who heard what you said."

"And exactly what did you 'hear'?" Andreas queried in a cold nasty voice.

"Oh give me a break!" Faith snapped at him her tone scornful. "Andreas you called your own mother a whore!" Mindful of Karse and the way sound carried she kept her voice low.

"I did no such thing!" Andreas retorted in a heated whisper following her own example.

"Really?" Faith drawled mockingly. "Lets see, you said that Maggie was one of Sebastian's whores. Because she slept with you in order to protect you? Well gee Andreas, what does that make me? Or Liselle?" She referred to Morgana's half elven watcher. "Your mother was an assassin, one of the best, and she did her work like a black widow spider. She slept with your father too, while she was protecting him. Being his bard was just a good story to explain her presence. By your definition, that makes us all whores! Why do you think Sebastian got so angry? He actually gives a damn about us whores." She hissed the last word at him.

Andreas shook his head, his stance defensive and his eyes glittering. "How dare you speak so of my mother!" He hurled the words at her like daggers, losing none of their edge in his soft tone of voice.

"It's the truth." Faith returned. "She has never denied it, you just don't want to see what she is. It's easier to believe she's perfect and ignore anything that doesn't fit into your image of her. Tell me Andreas, can you even picture her holding a dagger to your father's throat? Or in battle?"

"You will be silent on this subject." He commanded her in a cold voice so soft it was almost gentle. "It is not for the likes of you, to speak so to me, or of my mother in such a way."

"Oh yeah Andreas, that's right, pull rank again to hide your stupidity." Faith shook her head in amazement. "Lord of Night, you're really working at being the jackass of the year aren't you."

"No my brother currently holds that title. Nervous upon his behalf are you?" Andreas smiled mockingly. "You needn't be, he has more than enough natural talent in that direction."

The dark Watcher regarded the prince with nothing but impatience. "Get over it." She said flatly.

"What?" The prince looked at her with barely concealed irritation.

"Whatever it is that's causin' this Crownsilver-tude." Faith retorted. "Get over it, spank your inner moppet, embrace your deepest…whatever." She shrugged. "Just get over it. Or else you'll completely alienate the last people you have close to you."

She turned to go and then looked at Karse, silent and alone in the darkness, simply watching as he was supposed to do. "Trust me Andreas, you wouldn't like being all alone, in the darkness. The sun can't warm you if your heart hides in the shadows."

"Very wise." Andreas tried to capture his previous mocking tone and didn't quite pull it off. "More of Raden's pearls of wisdom?"

"Nope, actually that one I got from Asrai." Faith grinned wickedly and playfully punched Andreas on the arm. "See ya Andreas, wouldn't want to be ya." She turned and disappeared from his sight, back into the crowd of the court, which he'd purposely separated himself from.

* * *

><p>Briar returned to Sebastian's rooms at dusk, a full hour after she'd left the dining room and entered a room filled with shadows. "I thought you'd come back here." Her betrothed's voice said from the corner of the sitting room. "When you had not, I knew you wanted to be alone. I hope I was right in not trying to follow you my Rose?" His voice was concerned, but tired, as if his soul was weary.<p>

Briar nodded and went to sit on the stool at his feet, resting her head on his knees. One strong, long fingered hand slipped into her hair, stroking it and she felt him sigh even as he touched her. "I am sorry my love." He offered. "If I knew a way to end this amicably I would do so."

Briar scowled at the shadows. "You have done nothing wrong that you could make amends. Surely he's had protectors before."

"He has, but none whom I placed with him, and none of whom he did not know." Sebastian told her. "I think he's more angry that Maggie is one of mine than the fact that she's a spy. My brother is very proud."

"Oh I've noticed that in the past years." Briar said ironically. "Is it because you are younger? Or as your father says because he is jealous?"

Sebastian shook his head. "I don't know." He tugged the lock of midnight hair he held. "You need your rest beloved. The wedding is less than two months away."

"I know." She thought of her wedding for the first time without a sense of joy. "I hope you are well enough by then." She rose to her feet and looked at him.

"If I am not I will go back to the priest." Sebastian smiled at her. "Come, let us both get some rest." He rose, slowly and with a care for his sore ribs, and slipped his arm around her.

Briar smiled as he began to lead her towards the bedroom.

* * *

><p>The moon was full, slanting shafts of blue white light into the bedroom. Briar rested on her side, Sebastian's arm around her waist and made no move to wipe away her tears. It spoke eloquently of how much pain her love was in, that for the first time since they'd begun spending their nights together, Sebastian hadn't made love to her before they slept.<p>

He'd cuddled her close, and caressed her face and kissed her. His loving smile had told her that he clearly wished to be intimate with her. And his eyes were soft with affection as he looked at her, but they had slowly clouded with pain and sleep as they lay together and when his eyes had drooped shut Briar hadn't woken him.

Instead she lay in the circle of his arms and quietly wept that he had been so terribly hurt by his brother. His heart was bruised more badly than his body she thought, and that was what made him so weary.

A slight smile curved her lips as she studied the beauty of the moonlight. If Sebastian felt more the thing at dawn, she would be woken most delightfully. Closing her eyes she tried to sleep.

* * *

><p>Maggie, with the quiet grace that was her hallmark, shut Sebastian's door behind her as she stepped into the hall. She caught herself nearly freezing like prey before the angry gaze of a hawk as she saw Andreas walking down the hallway.<p>

The young Prince stopped and folded his arms looking like an icy statue as he narrowed his gaze at his one-time lover, "Reporting to the spymaster," He practically sneered. "Or were my accusations closer to the truth than Sebastian let on?"

The spy regarded him with a sad calm gaze. "I do not know what accusations you made, or if there was truth in them." She said quietly. "I was simply reporting to my superior that someone else must needs be found to watch you nights because I had been dismissed. Though from the sight of him, I am thankful I was merely dismissed, and not in fear for my life."

"You think I would harm you," He said his eyes boring into her as he closed the distance between them. Folding his arms behind his back, he looked at her with obvious hostility, "Now that the deception is out in the open you no longer are useful apparently?"

Maggie stiffened slightly as he came near, having never seen such a look in his eyes. "You do not love me. I wonder that you did no harm to me your highness, when I know you love your brother and yet you abused him mightily." She folded her arms, not defensively but so that her hands were steadied against them. "I didn't deceive you in anything but my profession. So I go, to Eagle Peake to report that I have failed in my duties."

Andreas looked down as she spoke of Sebastian's injuries and her own fear of him being so angry that he could have hurt her. "I would never harm you," He said almost echoingly although as he said it, he knew that days ago if someone had told him he could have savaged Sebastian, he would have denied it to the death. "It's that simple for you to leave," He snapped out, his mood shifting again. "Is that it all it was to you," He spat. "Simply a job."

She looked at him in shocked dismay. "I thought you knew me better than that." She murmured. "No, I cannot leave as simply as that." She told him. "I do love you Andreas. I know you are not in love with me, which is all to the good. But I believed we were friends." She shook her head. "I cannot protect you if you won't have me near you. It is my honor and my duty to protect you. No, it is not easy to leave you, but you made it clear you have no further wish for my company." She replied gently.

Andreas looked off, staring at the door to his brother's room. "Did he...did he speak of what was said between us?" There is a hesitant tone to his voice.

Maggie shook her head. "Nothing specific." She said in a calm voice. "Only that in anger you spoke truths from that point of view. That you resented my deception and his." She looked down for a moment. "I did not think you wanted to know my profession." She said quietly. "Most men do not want to know that about their mistress."

"You were never just a mistress," Andreas said his hand swinging back and forth almost brushing against her's. "I...I said some things I am not proud of. For that...I do apologize. For the anger that came from the deception I do not. But for the immature actions that came from that anger, I am sorry."

"We were friends." Maggie smiled slightly. "You'll never know how much I valued that your highness. How happy I was in your friendship." She sighed. "I never told you I was a spy and sometime assassin, but every other piece of me, I shared with you. Was my deceit so terrible that it dissolves that friendship?"

Andreas looked down unable to speak. "Why...why didn't you simply say something to me in the beginning? Why didn't he!" He snapped looking at the door. "Am I that much of a child that I need to be coddled?"

Maggie sighed wearily. "Andreas, you never asked." She pointed out. "You are not a child, but you do tend to view the world in black and white, with a closed mind at times. Would you have gone anywhere near me if you knew Raden was my ultimate employer and that your brother was my superior? I was supposed to protect you. That came before every other consideration. Darew could not go everywhere with you. All I wished beyond that was to be your friend, and I apparently failed even in that."

Andreas jaw dropped open when she states his way of viewing the world but closes as she continues the explanation. "If it was more than a job then," He asked her tentatively, "then, why do you have to leave? I do not wish you to go. Does the fact that I now am aware of your profession mean that you must go?"

Maggie's eyes were hurt. "You have always been more than a job to me Your Highness." She said gently. "I do not have to leave, I believed that I should because you couldn't seem to stand the sight of me. You told me as much. I thought I was dismissed. That you know I am more than I appear does not impede my efforts, it simplifies them if anything. But if you don't want me near you, I cannot do my job. And I care about you deeply, protecting you is important to me." She hesitated a moment and then asked softly. "Have I your leave to go Your Highness?"

Andreas steadied himself, realizing he was breathing heavily again and trying to stave off some very deep emotions. "I do not wish you to leave," He stated simply trying to keep his voice from cracking.

Maggie curtsied slightly. "Then I will not leave your highness." She replied quietly.

Andreas rolled his eyes heavenward. "For the love of Selena, will you stop doing that, and stop calling me that?"

She smiled slightly. "What shall I call you then? I am apparently not your friend, and I am no longer your mistress. I must speak formally. You told me not to address you so familiar. You had given me no other choice." She pointed out. "What would you have me do? I have always endeavored to concede to your wishes, finding such delight in them, in your arms. And I am at least able to say you came to no harm in my bed. Should you wish it, I will happily spread word of your prowess with the ladies in aid of your cause. They will be delighted to know that you equal, if not surpass, the stories about your father." Her smile was slightly tender, slightly mischievous.

The prince blushed and realized that because of what had occurred nothing would ever be the same. He wondered how badly he had hurt her, how well she was hiding it. No one would ever regard him the same way again not Maggie, or Faith or anyone in his family. But perhaps that was just as well. And maybe he could mend the damage he'd done to his friendship with Maggie. Andreas looked at her, a spark of the old Prince she knew before this whole incident began in his voice and stance now. "You said we were friends."

Maggie nodded. "I have always tried to be your friend Andreas." She whispered wondering if her friend had indeed risen to the surface of the man again.

"Please do not go." Andreas reached for her hand, his fingers just falling short, as if he didn't want to presume too much.

"Is that a command from my prince?" Maggie asked softly, hardly daring to hope otherwise even though it seemed her friend was again in Andreas' eyes.

"It is a request from your friend." Andreas whispered, his hazel eyes golden with emotion and flickering with hope.

Maggie smiled. "As your friend, I would love to stay." She tilted her head, red hair spilling over her shoulder. "I will be in my rooms, unpacking, should you wish to talk later my friend."

Andreas reached out his hand and this time took her's in his own, "I think I might like that…my friend," He said softly caressing her skin with his fingers.

Maggie's eyes gleamed with a light Andreas knew, to his delight, very well. "And should you wish for more than talk my friend, I would be honored to give you more." She lightly kissed his cheek, and he could smell the strawberry soap she used on her skin. Her fingers slid over his palm in a shy caress and she smiled tentatively at him.

Andreas felt himself almost blushing again much like the first time they became intimate. Everything feels new and different and he realized again that after his own actions the past few days nothing will be the same. However, he could not help but feel that this was right...or at least the beginning of making things right. With a shy nod to her words of more, the prince held her hand for a faint second longer and then let it go watching her move away to unpack.

When he finally turned, Andreas regards his brother's door. He walked slowly to it and raised the same hand that touched Maggie. His hand shook as he contemplated knocking, but then he simply pressed his palm flat against the cool wood surface. Without a sound, showing stealth similar to his brother and mother, Andreas slipped away into the shadows.

* * *

><p>Lorelei with a false smile pinned to her face gave her twin a peck on the cheek in greeting as he rose from his bow to her. "Kiss me back." She instructed in a voice that sounded like ground ice. "Now smile." When he rather grudgingly obeyed she looked up at him her smile widening though just as false. "The rumor going around is that you and Sebastian decided to have a no holds barred pugilistic contest." She laughed aloud as if he had made a joke and Dragon grinned briefly, supporting her little show. "What's said is that you are both so proud of yourselves you refuse to heal your bruises and you didn't bother to tape your knuckles."<p>

"And if I refuse to support this charade?" Andreas said through a teeth grinding smile of his own. "Since it is Sebastian who is in the wrong in this, not I?"

Lorelei's amber eyes glittered up at Andreas furiously and her polite appearing grip on his arm tightened so much he knew she'd leave a dark bruise. "Well for one thing, since Sebastian didn't appear last night, the rumor says you won. And for another, I don't care what you think Sebastian did to you, you were wrong to hurt him that badly. I thought you could control your temper better than that. But then I've been wrong about a lot of things lately, how much you trust me for example!" She smiled up at him with saccharine sweetness and kissed his cheek, deliberately stepping on his toe as she turned away.

Andreas took a deep breath and refused to lose what was left of his dignity by hobbling for a chair as courtiers suddenly surrounded him. Lorelei's words more than her actions seemed to cut into him as sharply as one of their mother's daggers.

* * *

><p>Sabine, with a firm set to her mouth, ignored the cold looks her two sons were exchanging and studied her youngest daughter. She'd have expected to see Asrai fluttering back and forth, with Faith a dark shadow, between her two brothers, trying to mend what was wrong between them. At the least she'd have believed her curly haired daughter would be frowning and nibbling her bottom lip as she tried to figure out what was wrong with her siblings.<p>

Instead, the day after Andreas had attacked Sebastian, the youngest Obarskyr child was dreamily staring off into space with a little half smile spreading her lips. Her usual energy seemed dampened but not by the mood of her older brothers. Faith stood beside her, not seeming to see anything unusual in Asrai's conduct.

Sabine frowned. There was something extremely wrong with her youngest daughter she decided. According to Lorelei and Briar, both of whom had been reluctant to act the informant, Asrai had been acting like this more and more, ever since her play had been performed.

Sabine made a mental note to send word to Raden that she needed access to a few of his people in the palace, she'd use Sebastian's Echoes if she had no other choice. Reminding herself to discuss this with Amon she smiled as if nothing was wrong and pretended not to notice Asrai and Faith sneaking out of the Hall.

**TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ghosts of the Past**

* * *

><p>The knock that came at Maggie's door was not Andreas habitual cheerful rap. This was slower and more tentative, but still firm. Whatever change he was going through Andreas was not completely uncertain. With a smile Maggie opened the door and regarded him. "Please come in." She invited.<p>

Andreas smiled and carefully took her hand, genteelly saluting the back of it with a kiss. "I did not see you at court." He observed.

Maggie shook her head. "No, I didn't feel quite up to it this evening." She smiled, no trace of accusation in her voice. "I behaved quite lazily, and enjoyed a bath and quiet dinner." She tilted her head, red curls tumbling over the shoulder of her emerald gown. "Besides, Court isn't nearly as enjoyable when I am not on your arm. And I did not wish to make you uncomfortable."

Andreas shook his head. "I would have been grateful for a friendly face." He admitted. "Court is a little cold at the moment." He allowed her to lead him to a table by the fire where a tea tray holding simple refreshments awaited them. "The reasons for which I am sure you are able to guess."

Maggie nodded. "I can imagine." She said quietly. "I am sorry Andreas." Her beautiful face was regretful and somber.

Andreas looked at her and bowed his head. After a moment he looked up his eyes glittering darkly. "Was there any other deception Maggie?" The prince asked quietly. "You said you shared everything of yourself with me, but for your profession. Did you resent that? Did you resent sharing your bed with me?" His face was troubled and it was obvious that this was difficult for him to ask. "Was it an act? Part of your position to pretend to enjoy me, as well as protect me?"

Maggie stared at him for a moment, not truly comprehending what he was asking her, then as enlightenment dawned, her astonishment was obvious on her face. "Oh Andreas…" She shook her head and a white hand covered his gently. "Never." She told him quietly. "Let me explain how I came to be here." Andreas looked at her and made no move to clasp her hand but neither did he pull his own away.

Maggie squeezed his hand gently. "I originally was sent by Raden to become part of your brother's cadre, his Echoes." She began. "I was to take my place at court and do what the others did, listen." She smiled. "Your brother told me that should I be approached by a member of the court or your family that I was to do as I wished, he would not constrain me to become close to anyone in the pursuit of information. When I caught your eye, I went to him and explained what I thought might happen." Andreas' hand tensed under hers and she shook her head. "Just listen my friend." She whispered. "I was concerned that I might have to discourage you, and I didn't want to do that. From my first day at Court I was attracted to you. To my surprise, Sebastian was relieved and pleased. He said that if I was desirous of the position, and if you approached me, I was to do as I wished."

A rather wicked smile curved her lush mouth and Maggie's eyes twinkled at Andreas. "What I wished was to drag you into an alcove and kiss you until you decided to pull up my skirts and pin me to the wall in spite of your excellent manners, but that would hardly have been appropriate behavior for a court lady." Andreas smiled in spite of himself. "Sebastian told me that he had worried for sometime over where you were spending your nights. He said he certainly didn't begrudge you a love life but he was driven to distraction trying to protect you. He worried one of your lovers would thrust a knife through your ribs while you slept."

Andreas looked at her in surprise and she nodded. "Yes. Even then, he was worried about that. Not just when Briar's family started the Blood Feud." She took a deep breath. "So he asked that if I became your mistress, or lover as he called me, that I would take on the task of protecting you at night. He knew that my affection for you would make me an effective protector. That I would die before allowing an enemy to harm you. And I have done my job well."

Andreas smiled tentatively. "Then you didn't mind me?"

"Mind you?" Maggie rolled her eyes. "Andreas, I have on more than one occasion thanked your brother for allowing me to take this position. And not because you bought me a diamond for my birthing day." Her fingers stroked his hand and she smiled. "I meant what I said about your prowess earlier. I so enjoy sharing my bed and my body with you my dear friend. I've become quite spoiled."

"What else does Sebastian require of you Maggie?" The prince asked softly, his eyes glittering again. "What are the rest of your duties?"

Maggie considered for a moment. "Now and then, I'll be sent word of a particularly manipulative ambassador or courtier, Sebastian will ask that I keep an eye on them, and put a spoke in their wheel if I can. Or like with Lord John, try to prevent you from being taken by surprise." She tilted her head thoughtfully. "And of course I listen at Court, for rumors and such, but that's it. My chief concern is protecting you."

"And when you and I talk?" Andreas asked softly, not wanting to insult her again, when their friendship was mending, but at the same time wanting to know the truth. "Are you required to report that to Sebastian as well?" He tried to ask in such a way that would place no blame upon her if her answer was affirmative.

"You would believe that of your brother?" Maggie asked softly. "Andreas you truly have been blinded by anger." His eyes flashed and she shook her head. "Remember when you caught Sebastian in here? Or rather he caught you eavesdropping?" Andreas nodded, remembering. "Even then, desperately worried for you as he was, he only asked that I inform him if in my opinion you were growing even more despondent. Your brother has never asked any of the Echoes who guard your family to repeat private conversations. Not me, not Liselle, or Jenny, or Faith nor Delia or Karse, or Darew. He feels very keenly the weight of how intrusive such spying is. He doesn't wish to cross that line, that terrible invasion of privacy."

Andreas regarded her in astonishment. "How does he expect to become an effective spymaster then?" He asked.

Maggie chuckled dryly. "Have no fear on that score my friend." She shook her head. "He will manage. If one of us is sent outside of the royal family, we have orders that all information is to be reported. The morals of the situation are difficult to make sense of, except to another assassin. All I know is that we are only men and women, with little magic at our disposal. We cannot hide in a room and remain there for months listening."

"Then how does he know so much about me?" Andreas wondered. "If he doesn't hear from you? Or Karse?"

Maggie lifted her hand to touch his cheek gently. "Andreas, he is your brother. He knows you. He watches you himself, pays attention to what you do. He doesn't need me to repeat back the intimate conversations we have. He has never once asked me what you and I talk about. For that matter, he hasn't asked what other courtiers have, that I try to influence you towards this policy or that favor. All he asks is that I guard your back at night."

Andreas bowed his head, his hand resting gently over hers and then pulling it forward to kiss her knuckles. "I perhaps owe my brother an apology." He said in a chastened voice.

Maggie said softly. "Perhaps." She smiled. "Would you like tea?" She gestured to the teapot and the plate of tiny snacks.

"Yes." Andreas returned her smile. "Thank you."

* * *

><p>Briar sheathed her long sword and stretched wearily. It felt odd to her, leaving her weapons here, or in Sebastian's rooms, but she didn't quite trust herself to wear her blades, not as upset as she was.<p>

Her brother grinned at her and she rolled her eyes. Dragon had just come from his appointment with Sebastian and he at least was quite pleased with how the younger prince was coming along. Nightly she was privileged to hear Sebastian's opinion of his own progress. To say her prince was displeased was an understatement.

"Will you be meeting Lorelei and Asrai later?" Dragon inquired as he began running through his cooling kata.

"Hmm," Briar made an affirmative sound in her throat. "Though its more likely to be just Lorelei. Asrai hasn't shown up this past week."

"Unlike her." Dragon observed.

Briar nodded with a frown. "Very."

* * *

><p>Andreas saw Briar coming towards him from the more public part of the palace. He guessed correctly that she was entering the family wing in order to visit Sebastian and plan more of the wedding. In the evening light she reminded him of his mother and brother in her movements, her coloring made the shadows seem to cling to her hair.<p>

In a pale gown of fluttering fabric, with her long black hair falling around her, she seemed like an apparition, but there was nothing ghostly about the anger that sparked her dark eyes as she saw him.

Andreas had seen his brother's betrothed dueling and had even sparred with her himself. But he still was unprepared for the speed and force of her blow as she struck him open-handed across his cheek. With a blink and a hand rising to fend off any further blows he realized she was speaking in a low hiss of fury.

"I've been leaving my blades in my rooms, because I could not trust myself to not try and kill you if I saw you." She hissed. "You are just as bad as Serek, almost worse."

Andreas felt a deep stunned shock of pain in his chest as he absorbed those rage filled words and realized that part of her tone's intensity was from a terrible grief and pain, more than her anger even. He opened his mouth and closed it again, not even sure of what to say, how to protest that he was not the monster she compared him to.

"I never trusted Serek, but I trusted you Andreas, in spite of the superficial resemblance you have to him." She kept her voice low trying to control the pain that welled up inside her. "Because you were kind and gentle and ever courteous to me, and you never looked at me like he did; as if I was a whore." Andreas nearly winced at her use of the word, without his anger fueling him the term was base and harsh and cruel. "And then…" Her voice nearly broke and she bowed her head for a moment.

When she regarded him again her eyes were nearly black and her voice was thick with pain. "How could you Andreas? How could you hurt him like that?" Confusion colored her words. "How could you, when he loves you so much? When all he wants is to keep his brother safe from harm. He'd stand guard over you himself if you'd allow it. He'd give anything for your happiness."

Andreas was sure she'd struck him again, the weight of her voice and eyes hit him like a blow, making breathing difficult and his throat tighten with constricting emotions.

"He wants so badly for you to…to be happy." She choked out. "He loves me, I know it, but he won't kiss me passionately if you might see. When I asked once he said…" She took a deep breath that was almost a sob and then managed to control her breathing again, her bard's talents aiding her. "He told me that you loved someone, and that she loved you, and you were parted. That was all he would tell me, and he has never kept anything from me. He said that for you to see us embracing would give you pain." She looked at him as the young Prince turned sideways partially, as if unable to face her face-to-face, tears apparent in his own eyes. Briar shook her head. "I know he'd do almost anything rather than cause you pain Andreas. And then when you…" she shook her head again. "How could you do that to him? How could you hurt him like that? I don't understand it."

The bard looked down at her hands, which she'd clenched into fists and slowly relaxed them. "He does his best to act so self sufficient." She murmured looking at her engagement ring. "But he loves his family so much. For you to act so…when all he wanted was to guard you…you hurt him terribly." She looked at the older prince and her gaze hardened again. "His injuries will be healed in time for our wedding, barely. If you must do violence to someone should you become angry again, I will show you the way to Serendal. My uncles are accustomed to dealing with the tantrums of a selfish child. They would be happy to help you expend your anger." She moved past him swiftly and continued on to Sebastian's suite leaving behind a stunned Andreas, tears falling freely now from his eyes.

* * *

><p>Briar opened Sebastian's door after knocking politely pausing after she closed it to wipe the tears she'd shed from her eyes and cheeks. Instinctively she took a deep breath, trying to calm herself.<p>

When she entered, she saw the room as usual lately was cloaked in shadows. Only a bit of crack in the curtains offered any sunlight a chance to peek through. In a far corner, Sebastian sat at a desk, his back almost to her. After his initial outburst at Andreas' attack, Sebastian seemed to have slipped into a bit of a depression. Briar frowned in concern, her betrothed hadn't seemed to hear her enter, engrossed in studying something in his hands.

"Sebastian?" She called his name quietly. "My love, are you all right? You rarely ignore me when I come in." Her voice was ironic, normally he was on his feet and greeting her with a passionate kiss.

Sebastian turned and in his hands was a green crystal. He looked surprised at seeing her and quickly apologized. "My love," He said, rising only after placing the green crystal, shaped like an icicle, into a glass case. "I apologize," He smiled cheerfully as he moved to meet her and kissed her warmly. But Briar could tell that her Prince of Shadows had been crying.

The bard's hand rose to touch his cheek and she tried to smile. "You're slipping my dear." She murmured. "And I know you too well. Something is not right with you." Her hand lingered on his cheek, lovingly stroking his face. "Is there any way I can help you?"

Sebastian smiled wanly. "I'm sorry. Of late my mind has wandered to what if...a dangerous situation but one that must be contemplated and prepared for. My dear, you can help, but first understand what I'm about to tell you is something that not even my parents know about or anyone else in my family. I still have some secrets that I keep to myself but events of late have taught me that this might not be the wisest decision I ever made."

Briar shook her head. "Do not be sorry love, you have not neglected me." She regarded him thoughtfully. "If you have secrets even from your parents, then you are truly bearing many difficult burdens, not simply your future post. If you do not wish to tell me, you need not. I know there are things it is not safe for me to know of."

"No, I think you must know. It may be horribly unfair, but someone must and I trust you to be able to carry the weight and mature enough to not reveal what I have told you." He paused, his senses sharpening again as he spoke and pulled himself out of his reflections. "You have been crying," He observed, reaching out to touch her cheek, his voice concerned.

"I will be your wife, my shadow prince." She smiled at the thought. "Who better to help you bear the weight of secrets?" The bard rolled her eyes. "I lost a bit of my temper a little while ago." She said softly in answer to his observation. Instinctively she rubbed her cheek against his hand, his touch was so comforting.

"With Andreas?" Sebastian inquired hesitantly, looking deep into her eyes. "May I ask what transpired?"

Briar nodded her confirmation. "I didn't kill him!" She said in a mock bright tone smiling determinedly. "I left my blades in the practice room to be certain I wouldn't." She sighed. "I gave him a piece of my mind, basically, though sometimes I'm not sure I can afford to give any of it away." Her voice was sad but resigned.

Sebastian stroked her face, "Come, let me explain to you and perhaps you'll understand more about my brother." He reached for her hands to guide her back into the chair and sat down pulling her onto his lap and smiling up at her. "Beautiful isn't it?" He said motioning to the Crystal.

Briar smiled and put her arm around his neck looking from him to the crystal. "Yes, very." Her voice was troubled, her thoughts still partially on the hateful things she had said to his brother.

"Then let me give you some family history," Sebastian began... "When he was younger, Andreas was sent to the Western Heart city of New Beregost to act as Squire to my Uncle Drakkar. It was thought that the drop in status from Prince to Squire might make Andreas less tentative and help him build his leadership and decision making abilities if he learned to trust his instincts as a squire first. Plus, my Uncle was thought to be a good man to learn under."

"While there he did grow, in many ways. Andreas became entangled with Drakkars daughter Katrina." Sebastian sighed and stared at the crystal.

Briar said softly. "The one he loved, and couldn't be with. The reason he can't see you and I embrace?" Her voice was tentative.

Sebastian nodded. "They were in love, but it was during that time that New Beregost and other cities along the Sword Coast all the way down to the South were attacked. In those battles and the ones that followed at sea my Uncle Drakkar was lost. For whatever reasons, Katrina had an obligation to fulfill that meant she could not be with Andreas as they desired, hoped and planned. They parted, though not without a great deal of pain on their part. He returned and you see the man before you now." Sebastian closed his eyes for a moment trying to imagine his brother's pain and failing.

"I'm sorry." Briar said quietly. "It must be very difficult to see him in pain and not be able to offer comfort."

Sebastian nodded again. "But there is more my precious Rose. Shortly after they parted, I was approached by one of my deceased Uncle's agents. He gave me this Crystal and gave me some information that I, and only I, in Cormyr have been privy to. First, though he did not say it, I got the distinct impression my Uncle may not be dead. But, I was not to reveal it to anyone else for complicated but understandable reasons. Second, I was told this with regards to the crystal. I was to smash it, which would activate like a signal to someone or some people if the following occurred: (1) Should something happen to Andreas. (2) Something happen to myself. (3) Or if there is any threat to the Royal family especially," Sebastian paused a moment, "should there be a lack of an heir or a dispute ever as to who is the heir."

Briar blinked at him and said slowly. "I take it that his relationship with Katrina had more far reaching consequences than even Andreas realizes, besides his loss." She looked at Sebastian. "He does not know of this... no of course he doesn't even realize the possibility or nothing would stop him from claiming the child. Sweet gods..." she sighed. "I see the nature of your dilemma, at least in part. And I know how the child might feel, not knowing his or her father."

"I know you offer me insight to a side I never thought of. I have tried to look at it from Andreas' point of view, but never have I asked myself, who am I to deny the child a chance to know his father." His words confirmed her theory. Looking at her, he smiled as she noticed his use of gender in the sentence.

"Yes, it is a son and no, Andreas has no clue. I think," Sebastian shuddered. "I think that's part of why it was so easy to have him beat me when we fought. I felt it was as if I deserved it for withholding the information from him. I...I have spent many a night not sleeping, wondering what I do and why I can find justification for what I do. Or perhaps why I find it so easy to justify."

Briar smiled slightly. "You did not deserve it." She said firmly and with a touch of anger in her voice. "And it is better that he is kept in ignorance. It does him no harm, since he is unlikely to ever learn this particular secret." She shook her head. "His son will have his mother and grandfather I would assume, and that will most likely be enough. I did not go looking for my father or even have a great deal of interest in him, until my home was denied me." She shook her head. "Who would have thought?" Her smile twisted ironically. "The proud upright Crown Prince the one to sire a bastard, when you are the one with the rogue and rake's reputation."

Sebastian leaned his head back and laughed, a bit sad but for the most part enjoying the irony. "Oh yes, I have thought many a night to reach up and scream to the heavens on the castle wall the fact so others can appreciate the irony." His thoughts turned somber again, "Mother would be so disappointed in him and I would spare both of them that. I think you are right...that for NOW...it is good he does not know. If he did, he would not think of country or the child, but latch on to the son as something to have and love. If and when there is a time, he is married and has other children, I think I might tell him then and let him decide what to do. But, if that never comes to pass, I'm told that the child will not set foot onto this nation unless Andreas asks one day."

Sebastian shook his head, "It is a dangerous game I play. In a way it is the ultimate trump card should anything befall the royal family. Were he being raised by anyone but his mother, I would worry the child might one day be a threat. But, Kat is too strong willed and of good heart and mind to raise a vengeance seeking child."

Briar nodded her agreement. "It is very difficult to know what to do always, what is the right thing, when you are alone in your knowledge." She said quietly. "Your mother I think, fears such a division of loyalties, from what little I have heard." She tilted her head. "I agree with you about Andreas though, he is too young to be told right now."

Sebastian sighed. "And I hope he does not hate me for making that decision for him, our family, and our nation." He rolled his eyes. "You think I the player?" A slight smile tilted his lips. "Within days of being in New Beregost, I hear a merry row went on with all my uncles court, as to who would win the prince." Sebastian's face stilled with sorrow. "Poor Kat," his voice was a near whisper, "she survived the siege of Candlekeep only to lose her home and her lover."

Briar said thoughtfully. "Love, you did not make the decision. Katrina and her family made it for you by making sure she could not be reached, and that no one knew of the child." She looked down. "Hopefully when Andreas isn't as inclined to viewing the world in black and white he will understand that. But he may never have to know, don't borrow trouble my prince."

She smiled slightly over his description of amorous competition. "It is never easy, to see someone you have loved die." She said quietly. Looking at him she asked. "I am correct in my assumption that you haven't fathered children?" Her tone was dry.

Sebastian looked at her, "Katrina and I got along well enough…but I was never the focus of her attention the way Andy was," He laughed, "and the friends I made in Freeport are excellent companions in work and play," He pulled himself from his reflections, "But no, no children by any of them, or from anyone else. Now as for having a family with you," He playfully wiggled his hands in her lap.

He startled a giggle out of her and she kissed his forehead. "Perhaps Katrina was blind?" Briar gazed at him appreciatively. "But I probably owe your brother an apology." She sighed.

Sebastian looked at her, "What was said?"

Briar blushed pink with embarrassment over her angry words. "I...told him he was worse than Serek, and I slapped him. And raged at him for having hurt you so terribly when you love him and only want to protect him." She bowed her head shamefully. Being honest about her words she repeated what she could remember of her rant at Andreas.

Sebastian gently pushed her chin up with his fingers. "I heard Lady Faith had words with him. If nothing else you may help him see things in a different perspective. Don't be sorry my love unless you think you overreacted. I'm not sure I wouldn't have done the same if our situations reversed."

Briar sighed and laid her head on his shoulder. "I'm not sorry I said it, because it needed to be said, but even if it was true, I shouldn't have compared him to Serek. Just because something is true, doesn't mean it needs to be said." She poked him in the chest. "You wouldn't have lost your temper with him. You didn't the other day."

Sebastian smiled wryly. "I nearly did," He shook his head. "But that's in the past and we are soon to be wed. I think before then that things will be resolved with Andreas and myself. Not the same, but resolved, I still love my brother and think I still wish him to be my best man."

Briar nodded. "So long as he can make his peace with you." She said quietly. "That was why I was so angry. Because he hurt you. If he had hurt me...I'd be over it already. I still consider him a friend, but I'd like to throw him on his tail and beat some sense into him." She nuzzled Sebastian's neck and smiled. "What else have you been thinking of for the wedding?" She murmured warmly.

Sebastian's smiled widened to a grin and he pulled her down for a kiss and began to tell her of his thoughts, the preparations and some very naughty things he'd like to do on their wedding night.

**TBC**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ghosts of the Past**

* * *

><p>Sebastian lay beside his love and looked at her face. "Thank you my Rosaleen, for bearing this with me. There is some truth in my mother's words. 'Burdens shared are burdens lightened.' But there are nights when I simply wish to weep. Not in anger or sorrow or frustration, but I simply wish to weep. And I cannot, for if I did, would I be ready for what is to come or would I be able to stop right now."<p>

Briar looked up at him and her soft hand caressed his cheek. "You have much knowledge of the world, like your mother and father and your grandparents." She said gently. "He who increases knowledge increases sorrow."

Sebastian laughed softly, the sound wry and sad as well as humorous. "Now you are sounding more and more like my uncle."

Briar smiled up at him and drew him down to her gently. "If you love him, that cannot be a bad thing." She whispered. "Come love, sleep, or if you cannot sleep, we'll find a way to pass the time."

Sebastian kissed her forehead and his fingers gently traced her cheek. "What would I do without you my Rose?" He asked with a smile.

The bard slid a hand into his thick gold curls and pulled him a bit closer. "I imagine you'd be wenching at a tavern right about now, had we not met." She teased brushing her lips over his. "Instead of making love to me." Gently she arched up to him and her breasts rubbed over his chest. The distraction she offered was a powerful one and Sebastian let himself become lost in it for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p>Sebastian fought with Dragon, his staff twirling, trying to keep from getting his head bashed in as his own muscles protested his movements. Briar and Lorelei had become mired in the tedious, though delightful, business of being fitted for their bride gowns and thus were not practicing with their blades this morning. Asrai hadn't arrived either and Sebastian frowned thoughtfully, getting a smack in his sore ribs for his trouble.<p>

"Hold." He gasped out and leaned on the staff. Looking up at Dragon he wheezed ironically. "Maybe you ought to teach me?"

"Are you all right?" Dragon inquired in concern. "Your ribs still bother you don't they."

Sebastian stiffened as he heard his brother's step in the hall and he brought his staff up, attacking Dragon with renewed ferocity. Ignoring Andreas as the crown prince entered Sebastian forced Dragon to defend himself.

Unfortunately his strength wasn't up to his enthusiasm and Dragon got past his guard again. This time it was the warrior mage who said. "Hold," in an extremely annoyed tone of voice. "Sebastian, if your ribs bother you, you ought to see a priest. Or at least rest them for a while before rushing into battle again."

Sebastian taking deep gasps of air shook his head and jerked his gaze towards his brother who had muttered a semi unintelligible comment. The younger prince scowled with such ferocity that even Dragon took a step back. "What did you say?" He hissed out furiously.

Andreas turned and looked at him. "I said. 'Maybe a few broken ribs will keep him from putting his nose where it isn't needed.' Did you hear me that time little brother?" He inquired mockingly.

Sebastian's eyes grew dark and his fists clenched. "I beg your pardon?" He said taking a step towards his brother. "I put my nose in?" He glared at Andreas. "Let me think Andreas, you came back from the Western Heart and refuse to speak of it. I have three sisters breaking their hearts over you. I'm sick to death because I'm your brother, and you won't even talk to me. Mother and Father are worried beyond belief. You're right. It's none of my business. I nearly lose a brother, people in my family are dead and old friends whom we've known all our lives have left. My brother returns and I can see there are no scars on his body, but it's pretty evident that something else has cut deep. And don't think anyone in this family failed to notice it! Don't think anyone didn't notice your behavior. I was going half out of my mind as you hopped merrily through the beds of the court ladies! You came back from New Beregost determined to bed every woman in Cormyr seemingly! The gods only know what you were trying to prove! Darew was worried to near distraction trying to figure out how to protect you and your privacy."

"Don't speak his name." Andreas hissed out the words.

"Why? Because he's dead?" Sebastian shouted at his brother finally. "I've got news for you Andreas. He was my friend too! And you know what? I miss him! I miss talking about him. But I don't dare because it might disturb you."

"Oh, so now its all my fault, put everything on me!" Andreas retorted. "Very clever." He shook his head. "It doesn't change the fact that you were wrong!"

"Wrong?" Sebastian looked up and then around the room. "I was wrong? Let me tell you something, my oh so wise and moralistic older brother. Future king and thank the gods, better you than me. In the past years Maggie has prevented your death at least ten times. She doesn't talk about it much, hardly at all unless its necessary so gods only know what else she's protected you from, courtiers who manipulate politics, or encourage foolish behavior in an effort to sabotage the future king. She slept beside you, guarded you and you know what? Surprise, you're still fucking alive, though not too happy about it apparently. So how was I wrong? Should I have told you? Perhaps, that was my mistake, but you didn't seem too eager to inquire. And you weren't talking to me, don't forget. It's a little difficult to say, 'oh by the way, the lady you're seeing is one of my Echoes', she's going to keep you from getting murdered in your sleep."

"You son of a…" Andreas breathed.

"Don't say it!" Sebastian snapped. "Don't you dare insult our mother again! By the way Andreas, I never threw Maggie into your bed. She wasn't brought here to be your lover. She doesn't get paid for that by the way, only the standard salary of all my Echoes, so she's never been your whore, regardless of how you choose to see it. I didn't exactly have a swarm of women spies so that you would inevitably choose one of them to warm your bed, even temporarily." He shook his head. "Maggie was afraid she wouldn't be allowed to be intimate with you, that it might compromise her duties. She thanked me for not interfering."

"Not interfering?" Andreas gasped in outrage.

"Yes." Sebastian returned. "You see, had you chosen to overlook her, I would have figured something else out to guard you, but you would have been guarded make no mistake about that." He looked his brother up and down. "By the way Andreas, exactly how do you think the rest of us feel about Katrina and Sylvan, and our other cousins? We miss them too. We love them." He shook his head. "Instead of being such a selfish fool, did you ever think that Kat gave up a lot more than you did? You at least still had a family to come home to. She lost everything, including you." He took a step back, his anger receding. "You know something? I'm sorry Andreas. Because I did the best I could, but apparently that's not good enough for you. Am I ever going to be?" He turned and left the room, favoring the side that had taken not one but two blows.

Andreas started after him and stared up at Dragon as the warrior placed himself in front of the crown prince. "Now, it's my turn." Dragon said gently. "Get a staff, we can talk as we spar."

Andreas obeyed numbly, blocking and attacking Dragon like an automaton. Eventually his mind cleared enough to pay closer attention to his partner and he looked at Dragon inquiringly.

"First." Dragon attacked fiercely. "You won't like to hear this but he's right." He shrugged as Andreas face grew dark and stormy. "Respect your elders and at least hear me out." Andreas nodded shortly and Dragon grinned his thanks. "And I suspect you half agree with me or you would have started hitting him again."

Andreas scowled but simply returned Dragon's attack with one of his own, his staff thumping against Dragon's. "Second." The warrior mage said. "You told me once that Sebastian doesn't love you or need you. I think the argument the two of you just had proves otherwise. He needs your approval, your respect. He also needs your help, and your love."

Andreas looked at him inquiringly, inviting the older half elf to elaborate. "Let's see…" Dragon said thoughtfully. "You've said that Sebastian has everything, that everything comes easily to him right?" He gestured for the prince to stop attacking and sat down on the mat, motioning for Andreas to do the same. "Well he's having, especially in his opinion, a devil of a time learning magic. His first tutor was human, and a more close minded son of a snake you've never met." He rolled his eyes. "Most half elves access the Weave better with a mix of human and elven magic. Raden sent me his appreciation, because I am tutoring your brother now. It goes slowly, but he's improving. It's a struggle for him, he doesn't particularly like magic, not like your two sisters."

Andreas took a deep breath as if to speak and then shook his head, saying nothing. Dragon looked at him but shrugged and then said. "You seem to think that Sebastian is always the one giving…you always receiving. You want more balance. Well who was it who came all the way to Aeliara from Suzail, to find out why Briar was making your little brother miserable? You and Lorelei, and I suspect you were the one who suggested that trip? And you let your brother know what was going on afterwards. It might have taken years to undo the damage if you had ignored the situation. And, you have been in love before, you're the voice of experience. And you are the sympathetic ear, since he can hardly talk to me about my sister."

Dragon smiled. "By the way, if you hadn't taken it in your head to play matchmaker, it might have been another few years before I worked up the courage to inquire after Lorelei's affections." He rose clapping Andreas on the shoulder. "Speaking of which, I'm due at the tailor's for a fitting." He grimaced. "I'd better bathe first I think. I've enjoyed chatting with you Andreas, but then I usually do." He set his staff against the wall and smiled. "I'll see you later."

Andreas shook his head, standing slowly to replace his staff. The one time he had been able to do something for his brother, was so small in comparison to all Sebastian did for him constantly. All it seemed to do was emphasize how little Sebastian needed him. Sebastian didn't seem to want to be king, but he would be a better one than Andreas. What kind of a king could he be, the prince wondered, when he couldn't get along without his little brother's help. A weak one, most likely, not good enough for Cormyr, he told himself. A sigh escaped him. No matter how he looked at it, Sebastian didn't really need him, and neither did Cormyr really.

* * *

><p>Briar sighed slightly and looked up at her father. Vidan, true to his word, had gladly acted as a go-between for Briar and her mother. Merrila had been unable to visit the capital since the night of the play, but she sent letters often through Vidan and her enthusiasm for attending the wedding was running almost rampant.<p>

"What ails thee my daughter?" Vidan inquired gently. "Your spirit is shrouded and this should be a happy time for you. You are to marry the man you love, who loves you."

Briar tried to smile and then shrugged. "Yes. And when I think of marrying Sebastian, I feel nothing but joy. It is the situation lately." At her father's inquiring look she explained that Andreas and Sebastian had fought. "The mood in the palace is of suppressed tension. No one is completely happy, Dragon, Lorelei and I are worried to death. I know Sebastian's parents are concerned as well."

Vidan nodded. "I'm sure Sebastian is upset by it also." His eyebrows rose inquiringly and when she nodded his mouth quirked wryly. "Your betrothed has too kind a heart to be unmoved by his brothers rage." He wrapped an arm around his daughter and shook his head. "I don't know what to tell you daughter, it is for the two of them to resolve."

"I know." Briar whispered. "That is what worries me. What if Andreas doesn't care if it is resolved. He is so angry Father, and not only with Sebastian, but with the world it seems."

Vidan gently pulled his daughter into a hug and kissed the top of her smooth shining hair. "Pray to the Dark Maiden, ask her for patience to endure and perhaps she will grant the brothers some of her wisdom." He advised. "I think you have been too long without dancing."

"Perhaps." Briar conceded. "Lady Shen and her Lord Elaith are here." She smiled up at her father changing the subject to a brighter one. "Shall I go with you to see if they would like some tea and to make music?"

Vidan smiled. "Please."

* * *

><p>"Why won't you see reason?" Lorelei snapped.<p>

"Why do you want me to apologize for something your twin has done?" Sebastian retorted. He folded his arms regarded his older sister in annoyance. "I'm finally getting past the 'pain when I move' stage. So now you want me to approach him and say: 'Oh, Andreas, its all right that you beat me bloody, I'm really sorry that you're so angry at the world and at me, feel free to take it out on me whenever you like.' I'm sorry, but I don't think so Lorelei."

"That's not what I want." His sister sighed. "I just want this resolved. It's driving us all crazy. I hardly see Asrai anymore, she and Faith are always at the theatre. Mother and Father just look at all of us and don't say a word beyond what's polite. Briar and I are going insane with the wedding. It's like an avalanche coming down a mountain, huge and unstoppable if it gets out of hand."

"Leelee," Sebastian hugged his tiny sister and stroked her hair, calling her by the nickname their father had given her. "I know this is hard for all of us. But I already gave him an apology of sorts. I told him that I was sorry, I could only do my best. Ask Dragon if you like, he was there for it. I'm also not that angry with him now, not for what he did to me. He upset Briar and I'm annoyed about that mostly."

"Then why is this going on still?" Lorelei muttered her question from within his hug.

"Because it is as I said. He isn't angry only with me." Sebastian told her. "And until he knows why he is so angry and does something about it, he won't be willing to resolve this."

From within his arms he heard his sister crying quietly and he sighed. "I'm sorry Leelee, if I knew what to do I would do it."

* * *

><p>Maggie looked up from her dressing table and smiled at Andreas as he entered her chamber. "I can only imagine the state your dressing room is in." She teased. "You must fling your clothing everywhere to arrive here so quickly."<p>

Andreas' smile was amused and slightly sad as he let the secret door slide shut behind him. "Does my eagerness to hold you offend my lady?" He returned as he moved towards her.

Her bright gaze was affectionate as she rose to gently kiss him in greeting. "It flatters me." She murmured. "My dear friend." She brushed her lips over his cheek and mouth. "Can I do anything for you?"

Andreas sighed and wrapped his arms around her, burying his face in her strawberry scented curls. "I'm sorry." He spoke into her hair. "I want to hold you, and talk…" In spite of his closeness with Maggie, he hadn't been able to make love to her again. He couldn't seem to muster any emotion more powerfully than his anger. Holding her at night was comforting to both of them though, and she seemed to understand that his inability had nothing to do with her. He held her each night and in spite of knowing he could never marry her, almost wished he could fall in love with this gentle woman if only so he could feel something again besides rage. At least he was not so far gone as to try to use that to fuel his passions. Better to hold her and reassure her of his friendship and affection. Feeling more than that for any woman beside Katrina seemed impossible.

Gently she pulled back from him and shook her head. "Andreas, my dear do not apologize." She led him to her bed and let her hands slide the lapels of his robe apart. "I treasure being in your arms. You are my friend. Sex is not the only bond between us, simply a pleasurable one." Pushing the garment off his shoulders she laid it over the padded bench at the foot of her bed.

Andreas watched as she threw her own robe on top of his and admired the curves of her body through the simply cut negligee she wore. As she pulled the coverlet down and turned to smile at him he shook his head. "It isn't fair to you, to deprive you, because I am unable to feel." He took her hand and kissed it gently, holding her fingers to his lips. "Maggie, dearest you know it is not you, I care for you, but something…holds me."

The beautiful spy regarded him with a tiny smile on her lips. Since the first night they'd talked, Andreas had resumed spending his nights with her, allowing her to protect him. All they had done was hold each other. Since he had fought with his brother, something had held Andreas back from making love to her again. It was as if all the strength he had was holding his anger in check. She wondered if it was his anger or his fear that prevented him from enjoying her body. "I know my friend. My dear Andreas, don't worry." Her hand slid from his to cup his cheek. "I understand. Trust me, I understand better than you know." She sat upon the bed and slid under the sheets. "Now come let me hold you, and know that joy, until you are ready to be with me again."

Andreas' mouth jerked into a rueful smile. "You realize that once whatever chains my passions is gone you and I will be in this bed for quite some time? If you haven't completely lost patience with me by that time, that is." He climbed into the bed beside her and took her into his arms.

Maggie chuckled sleepily and snuggled into his shoulder. "Andreas, you may find yourself ravaged I am so eager for you. Now sleep my dear, you need your rest." The prince kissed the top of her curly head and closed his eyes with a sigh.

The two of them lay in each other's embrace and Maggie heard his breathing deepen, thinking he was already asleep. A few seconds later she heard him say softly. "Her name was Katrina."

The lady spy knew instinctively that Andreas was referring to the lady she'd instinctively known he'd lost in the Western Heart. "You loved her." She murmured the half question half statement.

"Yes." His voice was low and confused, and pained. He hesitated a moment, his arms tightening around her as if in a shrug. "Maggie, I don't know what to do." His torment was evident, in his voice a reluctance to admit weakness with genuine inability to take action. "I cannot forget that I loved her, still love her, but I cannot remain as I am."

Maggie reached up and gently stroked his face, feeling a trail of moisture over his cheek, the tears he couldn't shed freely in daylight. "Andreas, you have spoken her name, to someone other than yourself. That alone is a step forward." She told him softly. "You're in pain."

He almost snorted with a wry laugh. "Obviously." Dark humor mixed with the other roiling emotions within him.

"My friend." Maggie lifted her head so she could face him. "The more you admit how much pain you are in, the more you are able to begin healing. A wound that is hidden and festering must be opened before it can be healed."

"Maggie, I just…I don't want to have to forget about her." Andreas' voice was anguished at the thought of treating Katrina in such a way.

"No one says you must." She whispered. "But if you wish to heal, then acceptance of the way things are comes first. Don't forget, never forget her, but let your love become a part of your whole, rather than an external object that wounds."

"I don't understand." Andreas admitted in a raw voice.

"You will never stop loving her, but you can let your love subside from the powerful force it is now, the force that hurts you, to a warm place in your heart." Maggie said softly. "You need to let yourself heal, but you seem to think that if you let your love stop aching, you will forget. You don't need pain to remember her Andreas. And if you loved her, something tells me she would be the first to show you that."

"I will think on your words Maggie." Andreas whispered hoarsely. "I thank you for them, and your compassion."

"I am glad to try and help you my friend." She told him gently, snuggling down in his embrace again. "Love comes in many forms. Unexpectedly like lightening, slowly like a seed of harvest, and what we have also, friendship. Take comfort in our friendship if you can."

"I do." He rested his cheek on her hair, letting the tears he'd tried to restrain trickle down his face. "More than you can possibly know.

**TBC**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ghosts of the Past**

* * *

><p>Sabine regarded the assembled staff before her. Their clothing ranged from the smocks of her kitchen staff to the tabards of the footman. A few courtiers stood before her in their elegant almost gaudy garb and one man still wore his sweat stained tunic from his stable work.<p>

The queen smiled slightly at their nervous air. "Don't worry, I don't kill folk anymore." She said quietly. "I told Raden to have you all come to me because there is a serious problem with one of my children. Contrary to what his siblings think, its not Andreas." Several of the spies exchanged glances and she nodded in satisfaction. "Yes. It is my youngest daughter Asrai."

She glanced at the parchment in her hands and shook her head. "Would those of you who are Shadows and those who are Echoes please separate into groups?" She watched as they divided themselves and tilted her head. The groups were nearly equal in size. "Are any of the assignments you are on pressing?" She asked then. "If something crucial is about to occur, or someone desperately requires watching, or killing, I don't want to take you from your work."

One raised his hand and said quietly. "Your Majesty, none of us fit that description right now. Raden told us that if you needed more folk, to send to the college, he kept the urgent jobs on course. Said he didn't want a knife in your back while we all ran around spying on your daughter."

Sabine's mouth twisted wryly. "I should have known. That man is always second guessing me." She folded her arms. "All right then. This is the problem. Asrai has been acting strange since her play was performed. No one else seems affected but for Faith, which concerns me deeply since her devotion is as great as yours is. For now I'm assuming it has something to do with the theatre, since she's constantly going there. I want for the Shadows to research the theatre, find out if there is anything in its history that will tell us anything. Echoes, you concentrate on the here and now. If its not the theatre, if Asrai is going somewhere else, or something besides that is affecting her, I want to know it. We need to get to the bottom of this. Something tells me we're running out of time, and I always trust my instincts."

The two groups nodded solemnly and she smiled grimly. "Any questions?"

"One my Queen." A voice from in back said. A young man in a page's uniform came forward. "We have no access to the priests of Nicodemus and their secrets. But I've seen a priest coming here at least seven times now. Shall we try to determine what has been happening? Or is this something you are aware of and we can discount the connection?"

Sabine's eyes narrowed thoughtfully. "I was aware the priests had been here before. I will investigate that myself. I have a few connections. I will see if some use can be made of them."

* * *

><p>"Has the situation changed at all?" Shen asked in concern.<p>

Briar shook her head sadly and Dragon rolled his eyes. "I've rarely met two more stubborn men." He said dryly. "Sebastian practically threw an apology in Andreas' face, but he did offer one. Andreas has yet to accept it. It's been two weeks since they fought."

"I wish Morgana were here." Briar said softly. "She'd be able to see what was wrong." She fingered her harp, the strings sounding poignant in the stillness.

"My dear, it's not a question of seeing what is wrong, but understanding what to do about it." Vidan corrected her. "Everyone seems to agree that he is angry. But why is the crux of the matter."

"Yes." Briar whispered. She tilted her head, her black hair falling over her shoulder and sighed. As if unable to stop herself, she pulled at the strings of the harp again. "And he will not speak of it. It hurts Lorelei."

"Yes." Dragon's growl of a voice agreed a touch of anger in his tone at the thought of how Andreas was hurting his twin. "She even approached Sebastian, asking him to put an end to it. He is as mystified as the rest of us."

"Where is my youngest granddaughter in all this?" Elaith wondered from his place beside his wife. He had been silent thus far, considering the words of the others. Now frowns furrowed the brows of the two half elves and Briar finally looked at him.

"Asrai has been different lately too." She said softly. "Something consumes her, but it isn't anger." She glanced at Dragon. "Her mother spoke with Lorelei and I, asking when we noticed the change, I believe she is trying to discover what is wrong, the rest of us have no idea."

Dragon glanced at the corner and then at Elaith. "My lord, do you think your daughter would object if I borrowed her lute?" He inquired seemingly out of the blue.

Elaith gave an elegant shrug and shook his head. "Doubtful." He gestured towards the instrument. "Please."

The warrior mage rose and retrieved the instrument, looking at Briar he then glanced at Shenandoah and Vidan. "I believe this is an old song, yes?" He played a few bars the elves nodded.

"But what has that to do with what we are discussing?" Vidan asked patiently.

"We ask the Maiden for help." Briar murmured looking up at him with glowing eyes. "We do what we can." She began to run her hands over the harp strings and looked at her father's flute pointedly. She began to sing, hope underscoring her voice, and slowly her father's flute, and Shen's, then Dragon's voice joined her.

"I have loved and I have lost

I have learned and I have lied

I've been broken and tossed aside

I may be all I have done

Something deeper sustains me.

::

I have healed and I have killed

I have wept and I have sighed

I've been foolish and filled with pride

I may be all I have done

Something deeper sustains me.

::

Love's the only cage strong enough

For all the pain in the world

Love's the only way my heart goes on.

Love's the only cage big enough

For all the pain in the world.

Deep within, you know I'm not wrong.

::

You have laughed and smiled

You have smoldered and yearned

You've been heartsick and wild and spurned.

Heart sick you may be

Something deeper sustains thee.

::

Love's the only cage strong enough

For all the pain in the world

Love's the only way my heart goes on.

Love's the only cage big enough

For all the pain in the world.

Deep within, you know I'm not wrong.

::

We are enslaved and free

We are helpless and strong

We've all been there, where we don't belong!

Against every anger and agony.

Something deeper sustains you and me.

::

Love's the only cage strong enough

For all the pain in the world

Love's the only way my heart goes on.

Love's the only cage big enough

For all the pain in the world.

Deep within, you know I'm not wrong."

::

Vidan let the voice of the flute die away as the last voice in the chorus slowly faded and he looked at his daughter somberly. "He will be in my prayers, and so will she." He said and rose to leave.

In the hallway Andreas stepped back into an alcove, concealing himself from Briar's father. Ignoring his trembling hands, and the fact that the music and their concern had moistened his eyes he hurried onward for his appointment with his father.

* * *

><p>Amon opened the door of the Royal couple's private suite and gestured for his son to enter. The king was clad in rather casual clothing but in contrast his demeanor was one of concerned solemnity. "You wanted to see me sir?" Andreas inquired, taking a seat as his father directed him to a chair.<p>

Amon nodded. "I wanted to have a talk with you, yes." He sat down on the couch across from Andreas and lit the lamp. "We let it go at the time but your mother and I have been quite concerned about you."

Andreas sighed. "Its because Sebastian and I fought." He said with a slightly bitter tone to his voice. "How would you feel if the woman you confided in as a friend was a spy and you didn't know?"

Amon shrugged. "Angry." He conceded his son's point. "But not to the point of rage as you were." He shook his head slowly. "No Andreas, your fight with Sebastian is merely a symptom of the more serious malady." The king leaned forward meeting his son's gaze. "You have been troubled in spirit since your return from the Western Heart."

Andreas couldn't meet his father's gaze for long. Looking down he shrugged. "I've been missing someone there."

Amon nodded, his smile a bit sad. "I know how you feel." He said quietly.

His son's head jerked up angrily and he regarded his sire with glittering eyes. "How, how could you… How could you possibly understand how I feel?" He asked with slow incredulity. "You were able to marry Mother!" He practically spat those words as his face twisted with bitter rage. "My whole life I have done all that was asked of me. I followed the standard of behavior you set. I obeyed the rules. When you said go to the Western Heart to be a squire to Lord Drakkar, I went. I did my job. Now the one thing I want the most in the world is denied to me. As if I'm being punished for some flaw."

Amon stared at his son and shook his head. "If Elaith could hear you." He said softly. "At least you come by it honestly enough." His gaze hardened. "Do you imagine you are the only person in the world to lose someone? You hold your pain to you as if it were precious. You refuse to speak of it and hoard the hurt like a treasure."

Andreas could not stop himself, he rose from his chair, his body poised on the brink of action whether to attack or bolt not even he seemed certain. "I do not." Andreas breathed the words out carefully, trying to contain the fury that leapt up in him.

"No?" His father retorted. "The anger I see in your eyes can have only two causes. Pain and fear." The king shook his head. "The pain I understand, but what do you fear?" His fingers stroked his chin thoughtfully as he considered his son.

"I don't." Andreas said shortly.

"Why make Sebastian a target for your rage?" Amon asked. "Why not one of the nobles? Crownsilver, Huntsilver or someone else? Why not me?" His voice was so completely reasonable that Andreas' rage spilled over.

"Because of his deceit!" He shouted. "I'm tired of being compared to the 'so perfect' Sebastian when he could do such things! He lies and thieves and conceals and deceives and…" words failed him for a moment and he clenched his hands. "And yet he is the one whom they all adore, the one whom you all side with, not me!" He dropped back into the chair, his expression proclaiming his disgust with the topic under discussion.

Amon shook his head. "I suppose you think I can't possibly understand any of this?" He asked in a surprisingly mild voice. "The fact that I fell in love with a woman who everyone believed was unsuitable to be my queen, which I was told again and again. Over and over that I could not marry for love." He regarded his son with a strange smile. "Do you imagine I have no idea what it's like to believe your love hopeless? I may have been allowed to marry your mother but the both of us have never stopped thanking the gods for that."

He shook his head again. "You think I don't know how it feels to compare yourself with siblings and feel wanting? You've seen my family." He looked at his son. "Andreas, Tourmaline was the oldest, and the ladies always fell for him. Fyrehawke was at peace in the woods, and anything to do with nature was his domain. In everyone's eyes Bryn was Dad's favorite. Uther was scholarly. Everyone turned to him for wisdom and advice. Sapphire was the leader. I was the one who lived in Cormyr. I saw myself as always the outsider, the tagalong. I never beat my siblings at anything. And yet I was the one who was supposed to be a king. How in the gods name do you think I felt." His gaze hardened slightly as he looked at his son. "You know what, you don't know how I felt. Just like I don't know exactly what you felt. But I can empathize with it. No one knows truly how another person feels, but that doesn't mean we can't compare what they are going through to our own experiences and feel compassion for them."

Andreas seemed about to fire off another retort when a cool voice spoke from the shadows behind his father. As her words drifted towards him the prince realized he still couldn't see his mother, nor would he unless she chose to reveal herself.

"You have no idea how we felt Andreas." She said quietly. "But hearing your words makes me wonder if we erred somehow in raising you. When did you become convinced that life came with a contract that swore it would be fair?" She finally stepped from the shadows, allowing her son to see her.

Andreas stared at her and took in her clothing, knew she concealed daggers beneath her sleeves and emotion with cold eyes, just as Sebastian did. "It has become very clear, to me my queen, that life is not fair." He said coldly and formally.

"I see, but it is fair to your siblings?" She asked and his face confirmed that he believed that was true. "You believe you are the only one in your family who has suffered? All of your sisters and your brother have had difficulties of their own to deal with. But you only see their triumphs." She shook her head.

Amon sighed. "Morgana has struggled all her life to resolve the nature of her bond with the elves to her half breed status. She is more elven than human at times, but the Tel'Quessir will never see her as anything but human. And yet she must bear the Sword one day. Your twin has been living in your mother's shadow and finally learned she doesn't need to defy us in order to be her own person. And you know what she went through during that rebellious time of her life, the pain it brought her. Sebastian lives with fear, constantly, that he will miss something, that he will fail us all. He knows he is meant to be the next Spymaster, and he desires it, but he fears that responsibility even as he embraces it." He looked at Sabine and she tilted her head.

"And your baby sister Asrai? She struggles with being the youngest child, the last one, in a family of talented, brilliant individuals. She lives with your shadows over her, and tries to be her own person though we all try to protect her from the world." The queen said softly. "Just as your father and I struggled with our fears and flaws, so do our children. But you don't seem to see that. What do you see when you look at me Andreas?"

Andreas shrugged uncomfortably. "I see the queen of my nation." He spoke reluctantly avoiding her eyes.

His mother's eyes darkened almost imperceptibly and she shook her head coming away from the wall to stand behind the couch, her hand touching Amon's shoulder. "That is not what I'm talking about and you know it." Andreas' face twisted and he leapt to his feet again, turning as if he would leave the room. His entire body was tense with agitation.

Sabine shook her head and in the flat cold voice her son knew, to his discomfort, quite well, said. "You stay right where you are."

Her son snapped at her. "Now I see my mother!"

She nodded, her face expressionless. "Yes, you see your mother, and that's all you see." Her voice in contrast to her face was almost challenging now, anger fueling her words and hurt underscoring them. "Do you see anything besides your mother when you look at me? Besides the queen? Do you even recognize what I am?"

As his parents watched him Andreas' face went still as he tried to conceal the emotions that conflicted in him. Distaste, anger, pain, reluctance to acknowledge this side of her, and dismay. He clearly didn't enjoy seeing his mother was an assassin even though he adored her. Finally with slow reluctance he said with faint dislike. "I see my brother."

Sabine nodded slightly, moving around the couch to sit beside her husband. "Now you are getting close." She told him quietly. "Get a bit closer and when you look at him you will see me. Everything you dislike about him." She looked at her husband and Amon took her hand, clasping it within his.

Amon said gently. "Andreas don't you understand? Everything Sebastian is he's gotten from your mother, and from myself. Just as you have elements of myself and Sabine in you."

Their son was silent, his face firming with resolve, obviously not wanting to think about that. It meant that he too had pieces within himself that he might not like. That he too was capable of all the things he disliked in his brother.

Dark violet eyes looked at him sorrowfully. "And you cannot continue to deny it." His mother said firmly. "Do you think we're all so self-involved that we do not see how you look at us?" Her hand trembled in her husbands grasp. "Or how you refuse to look at us?"

"We aren't perfect Andreas." Amon injected quietly. "We all try, but we aren't. You don't have to be perfect."

"And you cannot continue to think of us as so, and deny what we truly are." His mother continued. "It is dangerous for everyone, when we refuse to see truly."

Sabine looked at her husband and smiled adoringly. "Your father had been through so much at your age, he was forced so learn early, sometimes from an enemy. I don't want you to learn too late, not from anyone, friend or foe." Her son shifted uncomfortably and frowned. She shook her head and a dry chuckled emerged from her throat. "We always say you are like Alusair. You don't see it much, because your looks are different, but my son you are so much like your father."

Andreas snapped out furiously. "I am well aware of that!"

"Are you?" Sabine looked at him with cool interest, aware that she has struck a nerve. Deliberately pushing she asked. "When you were fifteen, what happened to you?"

"When I was fifteen I constantly heard what had happened to my father! When I was sixteen I constantly heard!" Andreas retorted angrily.

Amon asked quietly. "And you feel?"

Andreas looked at them, almost furious that they were making him go through this. "How do you think I feel?" His voice rose angrily.

"As if you cannot live up to it?" Sabine said softly questioning.

"Lady no one could live up to that!" Her son spat the words.

"Then do not!" His mother's voice rose angrily her frustration finally showing and she shouted back at her son. "Do not live in your fathers shadow or his image! Live in your own! You are not your father! No one expects you to be and no one wants you to be! We never expected you to be. The comparison was always in your eyes, not in ours."

Andreas stared taken aback by the sheer volume of her words. In all his memory, not once had his mother raised her voice in anger. To do so now… His father spoke, jerking him out of his daze. In contrast Amon's voice was quiet.

"I see greatness in you Andreas. You don't have to live up to me, only to yourself." He smiled, that same strange sad smile. "I look at you and it makes me at times want to do better because I have such exemplary children, and you all make me so proud. I want to leave something noble for my children." He shook his head, the smile still tugging his lips. "And I'm so afraid that when you've done the things I've done, that someday I'll do something wrong, horribly wrong. I've made mistakes, lord knows you've heard of them. But I'm afraid I'll do something terribly wrong and embarrass all of you."

He looked at his son. "Andreas, I know you think that people look at you and say, 'There's Amon's son.' And you're worried that that is all they will ever say. Trust me, there will come a day when they look at me and say, 'There is Andreas' father.' And part of me is reluctant to experience that because we all have our own pride, but that will come and there's nothing wrong with that. There's nothing I can do to change that. There's going to come a time when people will look at me and say 'there's Andreas' father', instead of 'there is King Amon'. And the time will come when you have a child of your own who will wonder if anyone will ever look at him, and see anyone other than Andreas' son. There will be a day and you won't like that any better than you like how you feel now. I know, because I wondered the same thing when I saw Alusair. It is very difficult to walk the same path as your parents, and pray you don't suffer in comparison."

Sabine sighed and said in her normal modulated tone. "Andreas…we are not…" She rolled her eyes. "Well yes, we are trying to lecture you, doubtless you're too old for it but you'll have to forgive us and endure. Our point is this: You are so angry, about what you think you should have, or think you should be, or how you're not living up to this. That makes you feel inadequate. But you're forgetting about all the things that you are. All the things we are not." She shook her head. "Do you think that your father and I have your gift from strategy. Your enjoyment and ability to learn from history? I know that I can't defend a castle wall against all comers."

"I'm a warrior Andreas." Amon said quietly. "Put me on a battlefield and I can command a unit up to an army. I'm a leader, but I am not a strategist in truth. I can win battles, but I hope I never have to learn if I could win a war. You are able to do that and more. You're a strategist, a tactician, and I thank gods for it, because you're also a leader." He smiled at his son who was looking at them both in slight confusion. "Do you think we're unaware of all you've accomplished? Or how difficult it was for you? The odds against your success were overwhelming but you did it. More knowledge than we can dream of is preserved because of your accomplishments. Your mother and I, Don Pedro, Lady Krystin, Tanalastia, D'artagnan… Even Don John, each time he visits, approaches me, asking when he may speak to you about Candlekeep. He wants to know when he may ask you to write an account of your experiences in the Western Heart, what took place, and what you did." He took a breath and looked at his wife.

"My father and Shen." Sabine said quietly, ticking off on her fingers. "Lord Chess and Brynheld, even Raden, all of us looked at what you did, what you managed to achieve and we were all amazed and stunned and wondering where in the name of the gods you got this ability from because it certainly wasn't from us. We even had the ambassador from the South, inquire on the behalf of king, where you received your tactical training. They wondered who tutored you."

"No one ever said anything to me." Andreas said in softly shocked tones. "Not a word."

"Of course not!" His mother snapped at him. "In case you hadn't noticed Andreas, we are a very private family, and we respect each others wishes even if we're worried to death, until we're certain interfering is the right thing to do. You returned and you made it very plain that you had no wish to discuss the Western Heart, or anything to do with it, at all!"

Amon said quietly. "Do you know how difficult its been for Morgana to keep from saying anything, or wrapping her arms around you every time she thinks of something in Candlekeep that is still there because of you? She shares your love of history you know. Do you know how hard it has been for your twin, to know you had gone through hell and you wouldn't even let her comfort you? You've been breaking her heart."

Sabine shook her head. "Poor Asrai, the first few months, she had to bite her tongue every other minute, or her sisters would say something to drown out the questions she had. She wanted to talk to you so badly, to find out how you'd done it, she couldn't spend any time with her adored big brother because she was afraid she'd offend you." She rolled her eyes. "And Sebastian?" Her mouth twitched into a grin. "He and I spent about two months, analyzing what you'd done, trying to figure it out, from the few details that we did have. We were both just astounded, and completely awed. Because Andreas, neither your brother nor I can do what you did. Your mind works in a way that we can't even comprehend, and what you had done…well we never did figure out how you did it." His mother looked at him and sighed. "You act as if you don't notice everything you do. You act as if we don't even see you. You defended Candlekeep as if it was a fortress. And you came home and built one around your heart, and shut us all out." The tone of her voice was hurt.

"Why don't you notice what you do?" Amon asked Andreas. "Why don't you recognize your own accomplishments?"

Andreas stared at his hands and realized they were shaking. To think of that time was so hard for him, the pain of it, and the terror he'd felt. But it wasn't the memories that were overwhelming him, those were dimmer now, the raw wound they had been scarred over, mostly healed. Now, his parents' words were pounding through his blood, like a fever, wracking him. He was trembling he noticed, and his eyes were stinging. Taking a breath his throat was tight and he swallowed thickly. He looked down, absorbing their words, how proud they were of him, how well they knew him, how much they loved him. He nearly sobbed as he took another breath understanding finally just how deeply he'd been hurting his parents, his entire family and himself, by shutting everyone out.

Hoarsely he whispered. "Please, will you excuse me?" His head bowed and hands clenched together to keep them from shaking he prayed they would let him go.

"You may go." His father's voice was gentle, as if understanding what his son was enduring at this moment. Andreas looked up and froze as his mother spoke.

"Before you go, my son." She whispered. "May I have a kiss?" Huge pain haunted violet eyes looked at him and it struck him like a blow as he looked from her to his father's face that this was just as difficult for them to say as it was for him to hear. His parents got no enjoyment out of these talks that were so painful to him. They too, looked as if they were in agony.

Rising from his chair Andreas crouched next to his mother and tried to summon up a smile for her. Failing miserably his mouth twisted in self-mockery and he wrapped his arms around her in a gentle hug, kissing her cheek. He could taste the salt of her tears on his lips and a deep shuddering sigh went through him.

Relaxing his embrace he rose and gave his father a quick rough hug before he hurried from the room.

**TBC**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ghosts of the Past**

* * *

><p>Briar sighed slightly and regarded Lorelei with a resigned look. "All right." She said sitting down and rubbing her temples. "What have we forgotten?"<p>

Lorelei frowned and shook her head. "We did invitations and the seating charts." She ticked the items off on her fingers. "We determined that the Great Hall in the Royal Court will do admirably for the wedding and Royal Banquet Hall there for the reception. Between the ceremony and the reception we go by open carriage through Suzail and wave at everyone so they can see how happy we are." She shook her head over that one, rolling her eyes. "I don't remember Mother and Daddy being required to do that, but Alusair was rushing the wedding so maybe they couldn't prepare."

Briar sighed. "Dragon and Sebastian are planning the wedding journeys. Our dresses are done, shoes, stockings, garters and hairstyles chosen." She closed her eyes and pictured in her mind everything they'd done. "The attendants gowns are ready, Asrai's gown is ready." She groaned. "Andreas, and the groomsmen's suits are taken care of. Dragon and Sebastian are also set."

"We've decided on the flowers." Lorelei frowned and looked at Briar. "We did do the flowers right?"

Her friend blinked and tried to remember. "Didn't we?" Her eyes opened wide and she stared at Lorelei shaking her head. "Remember? We were all going to talk about it, and then Andreas and Sebastian fought…we completely forgot."

Lorelei groaned and buried her face in her hands with a wail. "Oh no!"

"Oh no what?" Her twin asked from the doorway. Andreas leaned against the doorframe and regarded his sister with a concerned gaze. Briar stiffened but brought herself to smile politely and relax.

"We completely forgot the flowers for the wedding." She said finally. "Now that I think of it, we forgot the decorations for the reception and the wedding. That usually comes along with flowers." She shook her head. "It's too late for the conservatories to begin forcing flowers if we want something out of season."

Lorelei sniffled and looked up. "Out of season? Its six days short of Eleint." She stated. "Flowers bloom in the spring and summer, not in autumn."

Andreas moved towards his twin and sat beside her. "We have mages who could create masses of flowers for you." He pointed out. "Though somehow that feels vaguely wrong." The Crown Prince put his arm around his slender twin and looked at Briar. "Well first things first." He said firmly. "What type of flowers did you want?"

Briar looked at Lorelei. "If Asrai is wearing gold, and the bridesmaids deep rose…we could look for late blooming roses…or…aren't golden lilies late-blooming?" She asked uncertainly. Lorelei shrugged her own mystification.

Andreas smiled slightly. "Why don't we go to the Conservatory and see what is blooming there, and ask the gardeners what will be available." He tilted his head. "If you will allow me to offer my escort and help." He asked gently looking at the two of them.

Lorelei smiled. "I would like your company twin." She said gently. Andreas looked at Briar and his eyebrows rose slightly in silent query.

The green eyed bard nodded and a slow smile curved her lips. "It would be good to have your advice Andreas." She agreed quietly. "If you do not mind being embroiled in a discussion with first the gardeners and then several others. We need to decide also, when we have flowers, on how to decorate the halls."

Andreas grinned at her. "Let's take this one step at a time."

* * *

><p>Briar watched as Lorelei pulled forth several bolts of fine muslin and examined the color. The princess had thrown herself into this task as if determined to resolve the issue before sundown. As it was they had been out the entire day and were finally closer to making a final decision.<p>

Andreas touched her elbow drawing her gaze up to his. "Her name was Katrina." He said quietly. When Briar frowned her confusion at him he explained more softly. "The lady I was forced to part from. Her name was Katrina." A shrug lifted his shoulders in slight resignation. "Its been rather forcefully brought home to me that my behavior in the past few years hasn't been all that anyone could wish, not even myself truly. I only hope its not to late to make my peace with you."

Briar smiled slightly. "Andreas, your quarrel isn't with me. I don't know if it was truly even with Sebastian. But it was he whom you wronged. If you can make your peace with him, I have ever valued your friendship, even when I said things I regret. Truth and anger do not mesh well I've learned."

Andreas nodded and bowed over her hand. "As have I." He nodded towards his twin. "I think she needs our august opinions." Briar smiled and rolled her eyes as he escorted her to his twin's side.

"What have you decided Lorelei?" The bard asked curiously. "Now that we've determined there are enough gold and blush roses that we can have scattered flowers as well as for Asrai and the bridesmaids to carry bouquets."

Lorelei held up the muslin. "We can use this, over the chairs, with bows of the same fabric over the back. Then we have it draped from the chandeliers to the walls and down the walls in ribbons of pale colors. Rose and gold and white, and an almost silvery grey."

"The gold would have to be the same color as your hair nearly, to not clash with the grey." Briar said thoughtfully. "And if we add a touch of greenery, and perhaps…golden flowers…"

Andreas leaned against the counter and picked something up. "What is this?" He asked the shopkeeper.

The woman smiled, charmed by the prince's interest and direct golden hazel gaze. "It's a butterfly your Royal Highness." She bobbed a curtsey. "I made it for my daughter. With some gauze and a thin wire it's not difficult to make them. I put a little paint for detail."

Andreas turned and bowed to his twin and his soon to be sister in law. "Ladies, I think we may have found the perfect thing to fill in for your absent flowers." He said with the grin that had charmed so many court ladies.

"Ohhh…" Lorelei sighed in delight. "How lovely! That would be perfect… in different colors, they could all be different and it would be just beautiful." Briar nodded her dark eyes glowing with excitement.

Andreas turned back to the shopkeeper and held up the butterfly. "I return your child's toy, but would you be able to have at least nine dozen made before the last week of Eleint?" The woman's eyes widened and she hesitated clearly not certain if she could fill such an order, but at the same time not wishing to disappoint the prince. Andreas grinned. "Why don't we have you come up to the palace tomorrow, I'll leave word at the gates for you Madam Norla, and you can teach the folk we'll find to help you. We'll make certain you are compensated for your time."

Briar smiled wistfully. "It would be lovely…We could have tiny ones made to go in the bouquets, and in our hair."

"Oh that's a wonderful idea." Lorelei agreed. "Please, will you?" She asked the woman pleadingly.

Of a soft heart to begin with Madame Norla couldn't resist the combined charm of the Obarskyr twins and she nodded. "I'll bring the fabric you was wishing as well your Highness." She smiled. "You'll have as many butterflies and drapings as you like."

The two girls grinned at each other and Lorelei hugged her twin happily. "This is better than if we had flowers galore!" She said excitedly. "We'll be able to keep some of the butterflies to remember."

Briar grinned up at Andreas. "Well done your Royal Highness." She curtseyed with a teasing gleam in her eyes.

"Oh please anything but that!" Andreas held up his hands in surrender. "Now will you both return to the palace? We have been gone a while and you know how they worry, even with Karse and Delia here." At the sound of their names the two bodyguards looked up seeing that the three of them were ready to go.

* * *

><p>Sebastian looked at Dragon and shook his head. "No, its no good." He said finally. "I'm going insane."<p>

Dragon laughed outright and clapped the younger man on the shoulder. "Sebastian, my friend you are simply trying to deal with too many things at once." He pulled the prince up and slammed the tome they'd been reading shut. "Come with me."

Sebastian sighed. "And where are you going?" He asked whimsically. "I'm already halfway to insane." He rolled his eyes and shook his head trying to rid himself of his cynical mood.

Dragon grinned and the expression was so nervously maniacal that the prince shuddered. "Actually, I'm going to pick out a wedding gift for my betrothed." The future archmage informed his friend. "I had thought you would wish to accompany me and perhaps fulfill the same goal?" He raised his eyebrows curiously.

Sebastian smiled genuinely this time. "Now that is a goal I can happily work towards achieving." He put his hand on the book and looked up at Dragon in concern. "Am I doing at all well in this?" Dark blue eyes looked up at Dragon anxiously.

"Sebastian, you can't expect to master the bright Art overnight." The warrior mage said quietly. "And it's not as if you have twelve hours a day to devote to learning it. You must maintain your image as the foolish courtier, and thus, our sessions are curtailed." He clasped the young man's shoulder. "You are doing too much at once, as I believe I said. Now, come with me, pick out something I'm sure I won't want to know about in connection with my sister, and I'll do the same for Lorelei, and we'll also get them true wedding gifts. That will help with your idiotic image and also make our two ladies happy, as well as ourselves."

Sebastian grinned up at him appreciating the logic in the rasping voice. "You know you didn't used to talk this much." He said with a laugh. "I think you're right though. And afterward I have other duties. Raden sent me a tiny assignment. He said it would help me expend some excess energy."

"Wonderful." Dragon rolled his eyes. "As long as you return to Briar in one piece."

* * *

><p>Andreas sank down into a chair and regarded the parchment he held. He'd led Madame Norla to the many maids his twin and Briar had found and left her busily instructing them in how to make silk butterflies. Lorelei and Briar were in the Royal Court now, busily sketching out decorations and arguing amiably over them.<p>

The Crown Prince sighed. The list he held of things he had to do before the wedding was barely complete. Most of them required speaking to his brother and he hadn't the least idea of where to begin. The talk he'd had with his parents, or rather the talk they had given him, had finally brought home what a fool he'd been. He could see that now, with almost terrifying clarity. But how he could mend every friendship he'd broken.

He pushed his fingers through his hair and groaned. Dragon had never seemed as angry with him for some reason, most likely because he felt it not worth the effort. The warrior mage had succeeded in remaining friendly with both he and Sebastian. Andreas smiled. Dragon also had kept Lorelei from smacking some sense into her twin quite a few times in the past weeks. And now he'd managed to reforge something of the old bond he'd had with his twin. Helping her with her wedding was the best thing he could think of to do.

Briar, the prince shook his head, Briar had made it clear that whatever friendship they had would not be the same until he had made amends with his brother. She didn't consider what he had done a personal injury, for which he was grateful.

Maggie…Andreas smiled with genuine pleasure. His sweet kind Maggie had forgiven him for his insults, and given him comfort and love and tolerated his foolishness. He was so grateful she hadn't slapped him in the face when she'd come out of Sebastian's rooms. What could he do to make her understand what she meant to him…that he was at last ready to look ahead and not behind. A wicked grin spread his lips wider as he thought of a way.

* * *

><p>'<em>The actor Angelus was killed by Lord Raoul after he attempted to murder the young nobleman. He was apparently trying to convince Raoul's betrothed, an actress by name of Christine, to return to the theatre. It is theorized that he believed if Christine's fiancé was dead, she would have no reason to leave the theatre.<em>

_Angelus was killed when Raoul was defending himself and Christine from the actor. The actor vowed he would have his vengeance by taking another actress as a student and achieving his glory with her. He apparently has been trying to do so for a century or more. Princess Asrai is his latest attempt.'_

Sabine looked up from the report she'd been given and regarded the spies who stood before her. The rest of them were still out, but each group had sent a representative. "Why in the name of Nicodemus couldn't she simply have fallen in love?" She wondered aloud. Shaking her head she shrugged. "I have some news as well." Standing up she began to pace back and forth, her hands flexing at her sides. "I managed to persuade one of the Priests of Night to confirm a few pieces of information for me. With the exception of the last time, the priests have been sent for in Asrai's name. But I was told that it is not one of my blood who has been harmed. So that means it is Faith who was hurt."

"Faith?" Shock echoed through the Echo's tone and Sabine nodded her confirmation of that grim fact. Harming Faith was well nigh impossible it seemed. Yet she had been repeatedly injured. Glittering eyes met the assassin's and the queen said from between clenched teeth. "Bring me Tredorian and the Admirals Men."

* * *

><p>Through the door the prince could hear his friend singing dreamily. "How can I help you, to say goodbye? It's okay to hurt, and it's okay to cry. Come let me hold you, and I will try. How can I help you, to say goodbye." Her voice wasn't of the same caliber as Asrai's or his mothers but she enjoyed singing he'd learned when she was bathing. She had said once it relaxed her because she knew no one would hear her. As he absorbed the words she'd sung he wondered if music could be prophetic.<p>

Andreas stepped into Maggie's bedroom and smiled as he saw her. Maggie was indulging in one of her favorite relaxing pastimes. She absolutely loved to fill the tub with warm water and scented oils or bubbles and soak the fragrance into her creamy skin. "Now there's a sight to make a man glad he's alive." He said warmly as he let the door slide shut behind him.

"Andreas." Maggie's eyebrows arched in surprise and she tilted her head so she could view him more clearly. "I wasn't expecting you." Her mouth tilted up in a smile as he came closer.

"Am I unwelcome?" He queried in a soft voice kneeling down by the tub. She'd chosen an oil and through the water he could see her lush form warm and flushed with sensation.

"Never my dear." The lady told him lifting a hand and letting her fingers lightly stroke his cheek. "I simply wasn't aware you were planning on stopping in."

Andreas smiled, suddenly aware that he was actually nervous as well as extremely aroused by the sight of her. "I hadn't planned on it actually, but I was thinking of you and my thoughts naturally led me here." One hand cupped her cheek while the other gently tugged at a coppery curl.

Maggie looked up at him, acutely conscious of the fact that she was sitting nude in a tub of water before one of the most wonderful men she'd ever met. Her heartbeat seemed to escalate as his hands touched her and she could feel the rest of her body reacting to his presence. Andreas was the only man she'd known for a while now and she'd missed his body covering her own. "I am always glad to see you Andreas." She told him softly, her voice a bit huskier than usual. The hope that he wanted to make love to her felt like a flame but she didn't want to push him if that wasn't what he meant by this.

"I'm very glad to hear that." Andreas whispered trailing his fingers over the skin of her temple down to her sensitive neck. "Maggie have I told you…how very lovely you are?" He only hoped she still wanted him. It had been almost a month to the date since they'd last shared their bodies, since he'd been able to make love to her.

"You tell me all the time." She murmured. The hand brushing his cheek fell to his shoulder squeezing gently. "Your eyes are the greatest compliment you could give me." His hand moved to the base of her throat and gently stroked her collarbone and her eyes fluttered shut with overwhelming desire. "Ohh… Andreas…that feels…"

"Do you still wish to welcome me Maggie?" The prince asked leaning forward and brushing his lips over her forehead. "You told me when you forgave me that if I wished for more than talk that there would be more. As your friend, not the prince, may I ask you for more?" His mouth whispered against her cheek and the girl moaned slightly.

"Andreas, my dear friend." She forced her suddenly heavy eyelids open and looked at him. "I am willing to beg you to make love to me if that is what you want to hear. Is that the more you are asking me for?"

Andreas nodded and his lips sought her mouth in a fiery passionate kiss. One hand slid into her hair and the other into the water to squeeze her waist and pull her up towards him. Water sloshed against them both as in a burst of passion they clung to each other, their mouths fused together, arms wrapped tight in their embrace.

Finally Andreas pulled his mouth from hers and would have spoken but for Maggie pressing herself up to kiss him again. Sweet warm lips nibbled at his and he lost himself in the kiss again until another wave of water drenched his clothing and the rug. He pulled her closer and uttered a groan of protest as the side of the tub interfered with his intentions to feel her against him. With a gasp he pulled away and shook his head when she would have kissed him again. "No more bath for you my dear." He muttered huskily as he rose and lifted her out of the tub.

She was dripping wet and pale and beautiful and he wrapped his arms around her and ignoring the continued dampening of his clothes began to kiss her again. "Oh Maggie." He breathed, his mouth trailing down over her neck. "I hope you have the afternoon free?"

Maggie gave herself up to the feelings Andreas was igniting in her. She felt as if she'd go up in flames before his hands did more than hold her against him. Her fingers slid into his hair as he moved from her neck to her breasts. He was so wonderful, most men didn't pay much attention to a woman's breasts, but Andreas loved to touch hers. Now his mouth began kissing and his tongue licking over her nipples as his hands held her breasts to his mouth. "I'm all yours until it is time for court Andreas." She told him.

Andreas took his mouth from her creamy skin and pink nipples long enough to say clearly. "To Hades and gone with Court." He knelt in front of her, his hands at her waist and began kissing down her belly. "You deserve a day away from Court." He said between caresses.

"Ohhh…" Maggie moaned her appreciation of his mouth as he breathed hotly over the triangle of red curls between her thighs. His hands had slid from her waist to the globes of her behind and he squeezed and held her to him while she clutched at his shoulders helplessly.

Andreas concentrated on sliding his tongue over the hot little button of flesh and listening to his lover's cries of delight. He wanted to make up for his past distance. His Maggie deserved to be completely satisfied for her patience. His erection was pushing painfully against his trews and his clothes were damp and uncomfortable but he could wait. Right now it was more important, and infinitely more enjoyable to listen to Maggie's little sounds of passion.

Maggie could hear herself crying out mindlessly as Andreas' tongue flickered over her, teasingly and then more and more firmly, using his knowledge of her body to heighten her passion until it exploded. And an explosion was coming, soon, she could feel it gathering in her belly, hot and furious as his wicked tongue stroked her. She felt him press his mouth to her in an intimate kiss and moaned softly, knowing what he meant to do.

Andreas heard her moan and knew she was close. Maggie was so honest in her responses, she'd taught him a great deal about her body, and even a few things about his own, and he so enjoyed putting those lessons to good use. She went crazy when her clit was suckled gently. It was as if someone had put a match to Greek Fire. Teasingly he stroked his tongue through her nether lips and began to kiss her as if he would her mouth. With tender care he delved deeper between her soft curls and concealing lips and his mouth found her sensitive little fold of flesh.

The prince made an approving noise in his throat as Maggie parted her thighs for him slightly and he heard the damp sound of her juice soaked flesh moving. Slowly, so softly he began to suck her clit, not wanting to drive her over the edge immediately.

Maggie held onto Andreas' shoulders for dear life, she'd fall immediately were it not for his hands squeezing her rear and holding her up. "Oh Andreas…" She moaned. "Your mouth…sweet gods…your mouth!" His gentled suckling had become more and more firm until he was sucking her clitoris into his mouth and flicking his tongue over it within his warm lips. "Andreas!" Maggie felt her climax explode like fire from her belly through her body and shake her uncontrollably, her knees buckling. She sagged downward and Andreas gently eased her down, holding her to him.

She shuddered against him, feeling his arousal against her legs as he knelt back on his heels holding her. "Andreas…my dear." She tried to form words in her mouth but his hands were moving on her again and his mouth sought hers. Passionately he kissed her again and she tasted her juices on his lips.

Andreas was suddenly extremely conscious again of how hard he was and how naked Maggie was. Without a word he shifted her carefully and managed somehow to stand without letting go of her. Moving quickly to the bed he set her down and began to tear off his clothing.

Another set of hands joined his and the prince grinned as Maggie set to work on his trews while he pulled off his still damp shirt. Ridding himself of his boots and braies he felt her hands touching his chest. With a groan of need Andreas wrapped his arms around her again, crushing her breasts to his chest and fusing his mouth to hers. She was kneeling up on the bed, her hips meeting his and he groaned again in his throat as he finally felt her skin, her body meeting his. His hands moved over her back, down to her thighs, over her waist and up her ribcage to press and rub at her wonderful breasts.

Maggie knew she was breathing rapidly, gasping like a girl who'd never been with a man before and ignored her self-criticism. This was Andreas and she didn't have to hide who she was from him or his affect on her. She was aware of him pushing her down to the bed and covering her with his body. Arching herself up to him, she stroked her hands over his shoulders and down his back. He was hard against her, throbbing with heat and she moaned at the feel of his cock against her damp mound.

"Oh Maggie." Andreas gasped out. "I need you…now, I can't wait." But he didn't push her thighs apart to take her, instead he dropped his head to her breasts and began to kiss them again.

Maggie cried out wordlessly and held his head to her breasts, her hands fisting in his hair. "Oh, Andreas…please." She moaned. "Please, inside me, come inside me." She tried to part her thighs beneath his but his weight prevented her from moving.

"Yes." Andreas groaned his agreement and his knee slid between her legs, his lightly furred leg rubbing against her white thighs as he pressed against her. He felt her shifting beneath him and parting her legs even more, allowing him to rub against her fiery curls and wet slit. His cock throbbed almost painfully, his body knowing what it needed to attain its release. "Yes." He hissed out the word as he pushed up inside her, sheathing his aching sword in her hot wet slit, his arms sliding under her back to embrace her tightly against him.

Maggie uttered a long sighing moan of satisfaction and wrapped her arms around his neck, and drawing her legs up, wrapping them around his waist. "Ohhhh… Andreas!" She cried as he began to move in her. His breathing was harsh and hot against her neck and he was sawing back and forth in her igniting the flames all over again.

"Oh Maggie, Maggie!" He choked out her name, his embrace pushing her down onto him as he surged up into her, harder and harder, giving himself up to the feel of her. "Ahh… Maggie…Ahhh…" He could feel her clutching around him, heard her cries and ground his hips to hers feeling the convulsions rock her and then the same wonderful spasms clutch his balls tightly and then release a torrent of seed into her hot channel. He shook and pushed up into her again, not wanting to stop until he'd expelled every drop of seed like fire racing through him.

His lover kissed him softly on the shoulder and Andreas stirred himself enough to raise his head and look at her fondly. "You are a delight." He said with a smile. "And very tolerant of my failings. I was not as gentlemanly as I wished to be with you."

Maggie shook her head and smiled. Shifting her legs a bit she felt his spent sword slip out of her. "You are too hard on yourself my friend. I have no complaints at all."

"Let me see if I can do better this time." Andreas said huskily, his mouth beginning to trail kisses over her face and meeting her lips with the obvious intent of beginning another round.

**TBC**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ghosts of the Past**

* * *

><p>Sabine looked at the group of actors in front of her and folded her arms. Most of the Admirals Men were just that, men. Tredorian, while occasionally treading the boards, usually confined himself to creating the plays they performed. All of them were extremely attractive and Sabine found herself wishing with all her heart that her daughter had simply fallen in love with one of them. Unfortunately the actors were not supporting that hope.<p>

"Your Majesty, we are rehearsing yes." Tredorian admitted. "And her Highness does come to the rehearsals. It is a small part but she attends as if it were like meat to her."

Sabine made a disgusted face. "Tredorian, please don't use titles because there are people to see. I am Sabine and my daughter is Asrai and you are our friend." She sighed. "When did these rehearsals start?"

"Only a few weeks ago." Tredorian told her. "In fact, Asrai hadn't even been assigned a part but she was showing up at the theatre as if she belonged there."

Sabine looked at them and shook her head. "Not since her play?" She asked quietly. Tredorian shook his head negatively. "Has she been acting strangely?"

Tredorian looked at Ned and the dark haired man sighed. "My Lady, your daughter is much preoccupied. And she acts as if she is hearing someone else speak to her. She has the air about her of one who is continually listening for direction, but dreamier."

Sabine nodded and fingered the parchment sitting on her desk. "This will not be repeated." She told them firmly. "And were I you, finding another place to rehearse would become my highest priority, until you are told otherwise. Should you need it I will arrange a hall for you at the Royal Court. The theatre is not the safest place for you right now."

Tredorian and Ned looked startled and the other actors made shocked murmurs of dismay but eventually they all nodded. "It will be as you say Lady." Tredorian said quietly.

The door to the study opened then and a familiar tall figure stepped in. Instantly the troupe of actors was on their knees. Amon looked at his wife. "My dear, are you attempting to broker a match for one of our daughters? Or should I be concerned?" From Tredorian's bowed head smothered sounds suspiciously like laughter rose and the king cast a sardonic glance at him. "You have something to say Tredorian?" He inquired.

Tredorian rose, his eyes twinkling merrily and grinned at the ruler of Cormyr. "I apologize my Lord. It was simply the thought of your lady betraying you was so preposterous. All know there is no one more loyal." He shook his head. "You have the timing of a player Sire, have you considered joining us?" He bowed gesturing to the Admirals Men.

Amon grinned at the playwright and strode forward to clasp his hand heartily. As he did so he heard one of the actors imploring someone to silence Tredorian's mouth before it got them all thrown in gaol. The king laughed outright and with a shake of his head beckoned for them to rise. "My daughter would never let me hear the end of it did I incarcerate her beloved Admirals Men." He told them as they rose. "And Tredorian need never fear saying what he thinks when he is with me. He tends to couch even the harshest of truths with a poets grace."

Tredorian grew serious as he looked at the king and then the queen. "I only wish I could grace the truth before us with something other than harsh reality." He said. "By your leave, we will begin searching out a hall."

Sabine nodded silently and with a chorus of flourishes the troupe took their leave. Amon turned to his wife and said quietly. "He hides it well but it is obvious that he is concerned. What have you discovered my love?"

* * *

><p>Sabine gave her husband one last kiss and said simply. "Right now that's all we know. The Echoes are working on what is happening in the here and now."<p>

Amon sighed. Of all the things to happen to his baby daughter. He shook his head. "I am understanding this correctly." He said slowly. "Our baby is being slowly possessed by the malevolent spirit of an actor who died over a hundred years ago? Because he wants to live again in the perfect woman?"

Sabine sighed. "Yes, that's about it." The queen pushed her hands into her hair and regarded her husband with dark eyes. "He's apparently tried this at least three times before that we know of. All of the women died. Asrai has lasted longer than most. She's stronger than we give her credit for apparently."

"How do we stop it?" Amon asked bluntly.

"That is what the Echoes are trying to discover." Sabine said simply. "We don't know yet."

* * *

><p>Briar sat with Lorelei and looked at the princess. "So how are you doing?" The bard asked dryly.<p>

The other girl rolled her eyes. "Well lets see, the wedding is almost completely organized, Dragon says he and Sebastian have everything set for the bride journeys, we've gotten our wedding gifts for them, and my two brothers still aren't speaking to each other. All things considered, I don't think I'm doing so well."

Briar sighed. "I know. I mean…" She looked at the other girl. "I want to marry Sebastian, more than I want anything in the world." Her dark green eyes fell to her hands twisted together in her lap. "But…"

Lorelei rested her head on Briar's shoulder mournfully and her sigh echoed her friends. "It's the 'but' that gets us." She said softly. "I have no other wish than to marry Dragon." She lifted her head and shrugged sorrowfully. "I just…"

"Neither one of us wants to say it." Briar muttered dryly. "But this atmosphere, the way things are still tense between Andreas and Sebastian." She lifted her hands and then let them fall heavily into her lap. "They still aren't talking even if your twin seems to be a bit better lately."

"He's closer to the way he used to be than he has been in years." Lorelei smiled fleetingly. "But he and Sebastian, while they were so different, were always united in their love of their family, and of Cormyr. Now its as if they don't have anything to say to each other." She shook her head.

Briar smiled wistfully down at her engagement ring. "I think that Sebastian is willing to speak to Andreas, but he has his pride as well. When he said he was wrong, an apology of sorts I believe, Andreas threw it back in his face." She looked up at Lorelei. "He's reluctant to apologize again I suppose because the same thing might happen, and he doesn't really feel that he should be making apologies for doing what he has to do."

Lorelei nodded her understanding. "I know. And my twin, while I think he understands that Sebastian felt he had no choice, still feels as if this is how things will always be. He loves Sebastian and he needs him. But he doesn't see that Sebastian needs him. He never has. It makes it hard for Andreas to approach Sebastian. It is pride too, and fear."

Briar shrugged. "And so we're back where we started, at the 'but'."

"Yes." Lorelei agreed. "That awful word, the one that begins the rest of the words neither of us wants to say."

"Yes." Briar whispered. "Do we want to get married under these circumstances?"

"What circumstances?" Dragon's growl asked from the doorway. "Exactly what is making you reconsider marrying me Lorelei?" He strode forward menacingly.

"Oh Nwyfan." Lorelei reached a hand up to take his. "Not reconsider…"

"Then explain what you meant." He demanded. "Because I don't like how that sounded at all. We are getting married the day before Higharvestide if I have to drag you to the altar in shackles little girl." His macabre voice was vibrating with fury and worry and under it all love for this slim princess. He turned his onyx gaze on Briar. "And if Sebastian heard you he'd throw you over his shoulder and carry you off to elope just so he could be sure you were his forever."

Briar smiled at the thought. "We don't doubt marrying." She explained softly. "We just don't want this aura of tension surrounding our wedding." Her gaze dropped and then she looked at her heart brother, her fingers touching the ring Sebastian had given her. "A month ago, when we thought about the wedding, we were only happy, and slightly daunted by all there was to still be done." She glanced at Lorelei.

"Now…" Lorelei sighed. "Well now the thought of marrying you still fills me with joy, when Briar and I think of the wedding, all we do is worry about whether or not Sebastian and Andreas will have bridged this chasm. Marrying is wonderful, but the wedding…under this cloud of anger and unhappiness…" her voice trailed off and she looked at Dragon hoping he understood what she meant.

"I've had enough of this farce." Dragon ground out the words. "I'm damned if the two of you are going to dread what is supposed to be the happiest day of your lives." Bending down he pressed his lips to Lorelei's in a brief possessive kiss. "Don't worry anymore. I'm going to put a stop to it." He turned and strode from the room.

"I hope he doesn't lose his temper." Briar worried aloud.

"No…I don't think he will." Lorelei replied absently, still reeling from the kiss. "But Nwyfan always keeps his word. I think we can stop worrying about the wedding being a disaster."

* * *

><p>Faith knocked on the door and entered as the king's voice called, "Come in."<p>

"You sent for me." The Watcher said in her husky voice as she took in the king sitting behind the desk and the queen leaning against the arm of his chair.

"Yes." Sabine said quietly. "I wanted to ask you where Asrai has been going these past couple of months." She looked at her husband. They were both fairly certain of what Faith would say but it was better to have their suspicions confirmed.

"She's had rehearsals." Faith replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Faith." Amon said gently. "We spoke with Tredorian. The rehearsals for his new play only started a couple of weeks ago."

Faith shook her head as if to clear her mind. A frown formed on her face and she rubbed her forehead trying to think of what Asrai had been doing at the theatre. "Then what were we doing at the theatre?" She asked in complete bewilderment. "That's where we've been going, I'd bet my life on it."

"Apparently you have been doing so." Sabine said wryly. "Faith in the past couple months you've been injured no less than six times, badly enough to require priestly healing. You and Asrai are in danger."

Faith's face grew dark as she tried to think of what had been going on. "Why can't I remember what's happened?" She asked frustration coloring her tones. "Its like someone has been rummaging around in my mind, stealing stuff." She looked from the king to the queen. "I know what you're telling me is the truth but I can't understand why I don't remember it in my head. And why do I feel like I'll forget again the minute you stop telling me this?"

"Sit down Faith, I think you'll want to when you hear this." Amon said gently. His sapphire eyes were dark with emotion as he considered that this girl he cared for as a daughter had been endangered. He knew his wife felt the same way, the only way they could love Faith, and it made them both rather protective even though she could face either of them in a fight and have a chance of winning. She wouldn't be his daughter's Watcher otherwise.

In a matter of fact voice Sabine explained what the Shadows and Echoes had learned about the theatre and its ghost, and its supposed intentions for Asrai. "We can only speculate how you were harmed. Being in the wrong place at the wrong time perhaps." The queen said softly. "All the other women were found alone. Perhaps you are the reason Asrai has remained alive for so long. But now that you know, we hope you will be able to keep your guard up."

Faith nodded with dark eyed determination. "Damn right I will." She snapped. "That thing isn't going to hurt Asrai if I can help it!"

"That's what we're counting on my dear." Amon nodded his approval.

"She's with her grandfather now." Faith said slowly. "What shall I tell her when she inevitably wants to go to the theatre afterward?"

"Tell her no." Sabine replied. "And back it up with a right hook to her jaw if she argues. Just keep her here." She looked at her husband. "I will send for her to join us for lunch, that will give her an hour or so after Faith tells her." Her husband nodded and Faith shook her head.

"I'll let you know if I have to knock her out." The dark girl said dryly as she rose to leave.

* * *

><p>"I beg your pardon?" Sabine said in a soft voice. She looked up from her lute and regarded the footman with an amethyst gaze. "My youngest daughter cannot join me for luncheon?"<p>

"She cannot be found your Majesty." The footman quailed under that look. "She is nowhere in the palace. One of the guards saw she and Lady Faith leaving by the east gate." He held out a note. "And one of the courtiers sends this to you."

Sabine broke the black seal and scanned the message. The content of the note made her go pale. Just discovered was the spirits ability to beguile women, even if they were aware of it, of how evil it was, it could make them forget. It had no power over men however. "Tears of Night!" Sabine swore. "Fetch my sons, I don't care what they are doing, bring them now."

The footman nodded and left the room with barely graceful haste.

* * *

><p>Andreas turned as Dragon came up behind him. On soundless feet, even in leather boots, Sebastian turned the hall corner and walked up to them. Dragon grinned. "Just the men I want to see. We have to talk."<p>

"Mother just sent for the two of us." Sebastian told him. "So if I can hear you over the ringing in my ears after she's smacked our heads together I'll be happy to talk to you."

"Both of you?" Dragon asked incredulously.

Andreas shrugged. "After the lecture I got the other day I'm not about to argue." He muttered.

Dragon found it interesting that even though the two brothers were walking side by side they still did not look at each other for more than a few seconds and spoke only to him, never directly to each other.

"You're being ridiculous." He told them just as they arrived at the Royal suite.

"I couldn't agree more." Sabine said as she jerked the door open. "Dragon please come in as well. I didn't think to send for you but I'm glad you're here." Dragon nodded and followed the two brothers into the sitting room. "Don't bother to sit." She told her sons. "You won't be here long enough to get comfortable."

Sebastian stood folding his arms and regarding his mother curiously. His older brother clasped his hands behind his back and waited. When their father entered the room they glanced at him and involuntarily exchanged a look of surprise at the grim worried look upon his face.

"We've had enough." Sabine said crisply. "We've all been so distracted by what's been going on between the two of you that a situation has developed with your baby sister."

"What's wrong with Asrai?" Sebastian frowned unconsciously.

"Shut up and listen." Amon snapped. "Your sister is being slowly possessed by a ghost, a spirit of the theatre. It's already killed several women over the past hundred years. Now it wants your sister. It wants to live again, to live through her." Briefly he explained the ghost's history with the theatre.

"Sweet Maiden." Dragon swore in a soft growl.

Sabine nodded. "Now I don't care if you two have resolved your differences or not." She told them. "You two are going to get your sister and Faith and you're going to destroy that ghost. I know you can do it, you just need to work together." She rolled her eyes. "And that is something you don't have much practice with these days."

Amon grimaced. "This has been going on since Asrai's play but apparently it's a very subtle possession, and because of the wedding and then our concern for the two of you, its gone unnoticed until very recently." He shook his head. "Break out your best weapons. Dragon, I'd bring that big sword of yours. But go now and stop this thing."

"Something tells me we don't have much time." Sabine told them. "Asrai's lasted longer than the other women but she can't resist it forever. She probably thinks she's in love with it, and it with her. It's an insidious ghost apparently." Her voice was strained. "It has power over women, we just learned that today, after we'd let Faith go back to guard your sister. The ghost can make Faith forget everything we told her that would put her on her guard. And it has been Faith who has been coming back with injuries. It must be trying to kill her so it has no one to interfere with its possession of Asrai."

Andreas swore softly and turned to his brother. "Any ideas about how we can kill something already dead?" The Crown Prince asked wryly.

Sebastian grinned. "We'll think of something." He said. "Hopefully before we get to the theatre." Contrary to his cheerful words and face his eyes were dark with concern.

Dragon cleared his throat. "Actually, I think I know a way." One corner of his mouth jerked upwards in a smile. "But in order for it to work, Asrai and Faith can't be affected by the spirit. I mean it can't be trying to possess them."

"So our job is to get them out of there, break its influence." Andreas summarized.

Sebastian looked at his brother. "You take Asrai, I take Faith?"

Andreas grimaced, "Better you than me."

"I'll meet you at the theatre. I need to fetch something in order to do this properly." Dragon said and strode quickly from the room.

Sabine looked at her two sons and then at their father. Amon moved to wrap his arms around her, knowing his wife was acutely conscious that she was risking two of her children in order to save another. "We expect both of you in one piece." He said firmly. "Lorelei and Briar would never let us hear the end of it if something happened to you."

* * *

><p>Without a word, the two brothers hurried back to their rooms. It wasn't more than a minute or so before Sebastian was knocking on Andreas' door. It was jerked open to reveal the Crown Prince belting on his sword. Both of them had exchanged their rather formal clothing for something less conspicuous. "If we leave by your rooms we'll come out a bit farther along than the east gate." The younger brother suggested.<p>

Andreas nodded. "I just hope it doesn't take Dragon to long to get whatever it is he needs." He did a quick check of his weapons and raised his eyebrows at Sebastian's look. "You're not the only one who carries daggers up their sleeves."

"I should hope not." Sebastian retorted mildly, he moved to the secret door and noted the lack of dust. "You've been getting a lot of use out of this I see."

His older brother's mouth jerked into a wry quick grin. "It seems more discreet than sneaking down to Maggie's room." He would have picked up a small lantern inside the passage but Sebastian shook his head.

"We both have infravision, do you think we'll need something else to carry back?" He asked.

"You're right, we won't be entering this way will we." Andreas set the lantern down and let the door slide shut behind him. "Let's go."

**TBC**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ghosts of the Past**

* * *

><p>The theatre during the early afternoon light seemed much less mysterious and grand than it had the last time the two brothers had entered it. It was easy to see the dust and slightly faded brocade of the hangings and the scarring on wooden floors. What they saw on entering the actual stage area was anything but ordinary though.<p>

Their baby sister was standing in the middle of the stage, surrounded by a cold blue light that pulsed sickly. Faith was above her, climbing the ladder to the rafters where the lights and sandbags were hung. "Asrai!" Andreas shouted and rushed forward, his brother on his heels. The two of them grabbed the edge of the stage and pulled themselves up onto it. Something cold seemed to touch their hands and blow over their faces. Andreas blinked.

_His younger brother was hurrying towards Asrai, his hands moving in mystical gestures that seemed to cut through the haze. A surge of bitter fear swept over Andreas, coupled with the resigned knowledge that he may as well have stayed in the palace. His little brother knew everything he needed to vanquish the ghost and save their baby sister._

_Andreas heard the thing give a terrible howl and begin to fight his brother, leaving Asrai to slump to the stage floor. Pushing himself forward the Crown Prince moved numbly to his sister. He might be useless to Sebastian, but maybe he could get Asrai out of harms way. He felt a bolt of something freezing cold strike him and knew the ghost had attacked him._

_Sebastian gave a shout of anger and Andreas watched as something struck the ghost with a burst of golden light. The cold left him and Andreas was able to breathe again, aware that he hadn't even noticed that he couldn't before. He crawled slowly towards his sister seeing her stir to life again in Sebastian's arms. 'Sebastian?' He heard her ask. 'Where's Andreas?'_

'_Oh, he's all right. He got in the way, but I kept the ghost from killing him.' Sebastian replied carelessly. The sapphire blue eyes flickered over his brother to someone behind Andreas._

'_Again?' Andreas heard his father's voice. 'Good grief Andreas, what good are you if you can't even stay out of the way during a battle? You don't think that fiasco at Candlekeep proves that you're any good to Cormyr do you? Why don't you just stay out of the way for the next decade or so? We'll see how your brother does as the Heir to the Throne.'_

"Andreas!"_ The Crown Prince heard Sebastian screaming his name frantically, terror in his voice and shook his head. Sebastian never sounded frightened by anything. He was always calm, like their mother. Something was wrong. He shook his head again trying to clear it. Why would his father say that? Just the other day he'd told his oldest son how proud he was, how good a king he would make. Andreas felt a pounding in his head and the cold breeze on his face and then heard his little brother scream in terror. Even if he got in the way, he had to try and help Sebastian, he had to do his best. Andreas decided, even if it turned out to be wrong, he had to at least try. Frowning with determination he opened his eyes and looked around for his brother._

* * *

><p><em>Sebastian felt the breeze over his face and shook his head frantically. Andreas was rushing forward, straight at the ghost, faster than Sebastian could move to prevent him. The younger prince hurried towards Asrai and his brother. "Andreas, are you all right?" He shouted.<em>

"_Fine. Get Faith." Andreas called back and Sebastian hurried to obey. Andreas usually was right in situations like these. Sebastian could depend that if he did what Andreas told him, as long as he himself didn't foul it up, things would go all right. The future spymaster ran for the ladder and started after Faith._

_Sebastian cried out as he touched the ladder, it was icy cold and seemed to burn his skin. Grimly he climbed upward calling for the Watcher. 'Faith!' He cried desperately. 'Don't!' She was balanced on the rafter above him, her position so precarious it was obvious that she was about to jump. 'Noooo!' He screamed as she let herself fall forward, past him, down to the stage, her body landing with a terrible impact. He could see a slow seep of blood creeping forward from her dark hair over the boards._

_Frantically he looked at his brother and saw that Andreas had managed to wake Asrai up at least. His sister was groggy but her eyes had life in them. Sebastian started down the ladder again, keeping his gaze on his brother. He didn't know how he was going to live with his failure to save Faith but at least Andreas had saved Asrai. 'Oh no.' He whispered in horror. A terrible monstrous cold blue form was coalescing behind Andreas. Its hands were curved into claws like daggers. One of them thrust into Andreas' back, the back that Sebastian had left unguarded, and warm red blood spurted from the Crown prince's mouth._

"Andreas!"_ Sebastian screamed. "No!" Frantically he tried to climb down and found he couldn't. His fear had kept him in one place too long and now the flesh of his hands was frozen to the ladder. With a cry of pain he managed to free one hand and flung a dagger at the evil blue thing. To his horror it flew completely through the ghost to strike with deadly accuracy and embed itself in his baby sisters breast. 'Sebastian…' she whispered in shock and slumped to the ground._

_Sebastian screamed again in rage and grief over what he'd inadvertently done and somehow managed to free his other hand. He fell with sickening pain to the ground conscious of the ghost laughing in satisfaction._

'_You've managed to kill your brother.' It whispered evilly. 'Now you can be king, just as you've wanted.'_

_Sebastian frowned even in his grief. He'd never wanted to be king. No one in his right mind really did. He pushed a hand to his head, trying to think. 'No…' He shook his head. 'My brother will be king…he's better at it.' The younger prince argued._

'_But you killed him, you failed him, he's gone.' The ghost laughed._

'_No.' Sebastian shook his head again. 'No.' He pushed his hands into his hair. 'You killed him.' Tears were streaking his face, he could feel them on his skin and hands._

'_No, your failure killed him, and he will always blame you for it.' The insidious whisper informed him._

'_That doesn't make sense.' Sebastian countered. Something wasn't right. He groaned and felt the pounding in his head increase. He had to get to Andreas. Maybe the ghosts taunting meant that his big brother was alive. Maybe he could save him. He forced open eyes he didn't know he'd closed. He had to at least try in spite of his fear that he'd fail._

* * *

><p>Andreas looked around in momentary confusion and saw that both he and Sebastian were still at the edge of the stage. His younger brother's face was streaked with tears and his eyes a bit wild with the remains of whatever terrible thing he'd seen. Their father was nowhere in sight and Asrai was still held in thrall.<p>

Sebastian took a deep breath and steadied himself as he saw his brother was alive. There was no time for explanations though as he looked up and saw Faith. The girl was nearly at the top of the ladder, almost at the landing where one of the stage crew stood to handle the lights. "Well shit." He swore violently and pushed himself up running for the ladder.

Andreas shook his head and stood, moving towards his sister with fearful urgency. Thrusting his hands into the light surround her, he held her by the shoulders and shook her. "Asrai wake up!" He commanded. "This son of a bitch is trying to kill you! Wake up and fight him!"

Asrai shook her head weakly. "Nooo…he loves me." She murmured and took a shallow breath that didn't seem enough to even partially fill her lungs.

"He doesn't love you, he wants to possess you!" Andreas shook her more violently, trying to force her awake. "That's not love you little fool! Faith and Sebastian and I love you… and I'm damned if I'm going to lose you too!" He shook her again, and frantic tears crept into his voice. "Asrai wake up, or I swear I'll paddle your bottom until you can't sit down."

"Andreas…" Asrai whispered her eyelids fluttering. "He loves me, he wants to be one with me." She resisted. "He's my angel."

"He's not your angel!" Andreas argued frantically. "He's a malevolent spirit who can't let go of the past so he's trying to live again in your body!" He shook her praying that he wasn't rattling her brain. "Wake up! Asrai, so help me gods…I'm going to beat some sense into you one of these days."

Her eyelids fluttered open and she groaned. "Andreas you're hurting me." She muttered. "Geez, will you just let me sleep?"

"No I won't you little idiot!" Andreas shouted. "Now you wake up, and stay awake." It was working he realized thankfully. She was waking up. "Wake up Asrai, we need you to help us. It's trying to take over your body and it's trying to kill Faith." That seemed to get her attention more than anything else he'd done besides shaking her.

Asrai looked up at him groggily. "Andreas why am I at the theatre when there's no rehearsal here?" She asked in confusion.

Andreas shook his head. "I'll explain later I promise." His gaze rose to the rafters searching for Sebastian. When he found his brother Andreas' jaw fell open. "Sebastian…" He breathed and then swore loudly, "Shit!" And began to run for the ladder. "Stay awake Asrai!" He admonished her over his shoulder as he began to climb.

* * *

><p>Sebastian reached the lighting platform just as Faith was stepping out onto the beams above the stage. It was like being in the middle of a spider's web of robe with hanging sandbags seeming eerily like dead flies. The Watcher walked forward without any fear at all and began to shift her weight obviously preparing to leap off.<p>

Sebastian cursed under his breath and grabbed a rope testing its hold. Sliding as far as he could onto the beam he latched onto Faith's wrist and pulled her back. She stumbled, nearly toppling them both off the beam and falling heavily against him onto the platform. "Faith!" Sebastian felt her squirming on top of him and guessed her intent. If his mother was right and this ghost had power over women then she would just try to kill herself all over again.

"Sorry sweetheart." He apologized and rolled so she was beneath him on the platform. Her squirm and angry kick nearly caught him by surprise and she managed to get out from under him. "Damnit Faith!" Sebastian swore and grabbed her by the waist, pulling her back from the edge of the platform. Swinging her around so she was facing him he pulled his fist back and landed a solid punch to her jaw. Woozily she swayed forward and nearly pitched off the platform again. "Oh no you don't." The prince pulled her by the wrist and swung her towards the opposite side where there was plenty of room. She stumbled and he heard her skull connect with one the heavy metal lanterns above the platform right before she crumbled to the floor. "Oh no." Sebastian breathed and knelt beside her feeling for a heartbeat. Slow and steady it pounded beneath his hand and he smiled.

'Interloper!' An angry voice hissed. 'I won't tolerate this interference any longer.' Cold and evil the spirit cackled in his mind. 'Your beautiful sister makes me strong…I don't need a mortal tool to take care of you. I can do it myself, and then after I've dealt with your annoying brother, I will have your sister all to myself.'

Sebastian shuddered at the cold touch on his mind and only the faint chilling breeze gave him warning for what was about to happen. In concern he stepped away from Faith's unconscious form, worried the spirit would do more harm to her as it tried to injure him. The cold sensation was almost as much of a shock as the wickedly strong push that sent him flying over the edge of the platform, into the tangle of ropes and sandbags. Involuntarily Sebastian gave a shout of alarm as he fell and then grabbed onto one of the ropes.

As he hung there, clinging for dear life, he saw Andreas hurrying to the ladder and then Dragon entering the theatre from the rear doors. With him was a diminutive female with long mithral silver hair. With a sickened feeling in his stomach he felt himself drop slightly and looked up. The ghost was slowly and maliciously untying Sebastian's supporting ropes. Soon there would be only the one he had wrapped around his wrists and when the ghost untied it, he would fall.

Taking a deep breath he watched as the ropes fell one by one, bracing himself. From below he was aware of Dragon intoning powerful words, his voice rising and falling in cadence with the spell. A golden net he carried shimmered and gleamed in the dusty light and it seemed to glow slightly with its own radiance as well.

He saw his brother reach the top of the platform and looked up to watch the rope he clung to slowly being loosened. "Sebastian!" Andreas called frantically. He lay on his stomach on the platform and reached for the younger prince. Sebastian stretched and strained as far as he was able and felt his muscles rip sickeningly and the rope giving. Just as he felt himself beginning to fall Andreas' hand gripped his wrist and Sebastian felt himself swing down and then with blinding pain his head hit the underside of the lighting platform. Vaguely he felt his brother pulling him up and cradling him. "I've got you Sebastian, I've got you." Andreas said, carefully holding his little brother's head.

Sebastian opened his eyes and looked up at his brother. A smile curved his mouth weakly and tugged it into an outright grin. "I never doubted you big brother." He felt his eyelids sliding shut again and struggled to stay awake but the urge to sleep was stronger than his will.

Andreas watched as Dragon completed his spell and unfurled the golden net. He heard the scream of terror the ghost gave and saw his baby sister jerk in reaction. The silver haired girl restrained the princess and somehow calmed her as Dragon shouted in command and a cold blue form was captured within the net. The warrior mage's face was stern but didn't seem at all fazed or strained by what he was doing. He gave the net an admonishing little shake and bowed to the girl.

The song she began was wordless but like Dragon's spell it vibrated with power and as she moved her hands the spirit seemed to shrink within the net. The music rose to a wordless peak and rang with finality and the spirit was gone.

Dragon and the lady looked at each other and she turned to help Asrai. Dragon called with a note of concern in his macabre voice. "Andreas! We've found Asrai, now tell me where you are so I don't have to tear this place apart." The older man pushed a hand through his dark hair, mussing the locks and shook his head. "Your parents will kill me if something has happened to you." He half pleaded half muttered.

"Up here." Andreas called back. "Sebastian and Faith are hurt. So you might want to hurry."

Dragon mounted the ladder and with a grace the prince found himself envying slightly pulled himself up onto the platform. "What in the world happened?" The older man inquired as he gently turned Faith and felt for the large lump on her head.

Andreas shook his head. "With Faith, I can only guess, most likely Sebastian had to knock her out in order to keep her from getting killed." He frowned fiercely. "The ghost tried to kill my brother." He said in outraged tones. "It pushed him off the platform and then untied the ropes Sebastian grabbed to keep from falling."

Dragon nodded. "It was an extremely strong, malevolent ghost." He said quietly his fingers checking Sebastian's head. "I was a bit worried we wouldn't be able to contain it. That's what took me so long, I had to teleport to my mother's home in the Cormanthor and get the spellnet."

Andreas blinked and said in a soft voice. "Teleport? That great a distance? And you still managed to bind the ghost?" He narrowed his eyes at Dragon. "Exactly how 'talented' are you at magic Dragon?"

The warrior mage grinned at him mischievously. "A bit better than I am with a sword." He shrugged. He carefully lifted Sebastian and laid him over one broad shoulder. "If you'll take Faith we can do this in one trip." He suggested.

Andreas nodded and waited until Dragon had made his descent before mimicking his actions. His little sister rushed up to him and it was obvious she wanted to hug both he and Faith but the Watcher's injuries prevented it. "Will she be all right?" The princess sounded like a very young child, her voice trembling with tears.

"We'll see in a day or so, how she takes healing." A serene soft voice told her. Andreas blinked as he was able to see the diminutive female clearly. "Andreas, it is good to see you." She smiled gently.

"Deirdriu, what are you doing here?" Andreas asked in shock. "I thought you were in Waterdeep."

"I was." The priestess of Eilistraee nodded. "Dragon contacted me and told me what was going on. He told me to bring my Circlet and to be prepared for a very nasty spirit." Her sweet smile tilted her lips. "Agnoman brought me, and he'll take me home again once I've helped these two to mending."

"The wedding is only a few weeks away, you won't stay until then?" Andreas asked hopefully.

"Andreas, I will be here for the wedding." She soothed him absently as she picked up a small satchel. "But I must return to Waterdeep. I have a goddess to serve, an inn to run, and Caer to reassure that I am well." She held a hand up to forestall further pleas. "We'd better get these two back to the palace as quickly as possible. I'll feel better about their potential recovery when we aren't moving them around so much."

* * *

><p>Sebastian woke to see his brother on one side of the bed and Briar on the other. "What's this?" He joked weakly. "You don't think my head's hard enough to survive a little crack like that? He studied his betrothed's worried face and Andreas' rumpled clothing. "How long has it been?" He asked more seriously.<p>

"You've been unconscious for a day and a half." Briar said tearfully. "We've been worried to death." She gently took Sebastian's hand and held it to her cheek.

"I'm sorry love, had I known, I would have woken sooner." He smiled up at her. Looking at his brother he pulled a wry face. "You know it's bad enough being known as the young fool of the Obarskyr's." He told his brother. "Without my older brother always being the hero. What am I supposed to do? I'll never catch up to all of your glorious deeds."

Andreas rolled his eyes. "Next time I'll get hit in the head and you can save my life." He told his brother dryly. "You can do the worrying too."

Sebastian smiled. "Thanks." He said quietly. "I knew I could count on you to catch me before the ghost untied the last rope." He reached for his brother's hand and clasped it with a surprisingly firm grip. "You know, its not easy being your brother Andreas. You are the hero of our family. I know I chose the role I play freely, and my future responsibilities are the ones I can serve well, but there are times I wish I could be recognized for what I do. I never will be, I know it, and I accept it. But I do envy you sometimes the admiration of our people."

"And I envy you the admiration of your lady." Andreas said with painful honesty. "I miss knowing I can look into a woman's eyes and see such love and trust in me." He looked down. "I want to apologize to you…" He began.

"Don't." Sebastian squeezed his hand. "You had the right to be angry. I should have told you. I just didn't know how. As for everything else…I have an inkling of what you were going through, and if the explosion helped you to get past it, then I'll tolerate the lingering ache in my ribs."

Andreas smiled though it was tremulous with emotions beside joy. "Thank you little brother."

"Don't mention it." Sebastian retorted teasingly. "Ever." He grinned up at his brother and then sobered. "How is Faith? She hit her head pretty hard."

"She was starting to come around just as I came in to see you. We've all been going back and forth between bedrooms." Andreas explained. "Asrai and Briar have been relying on Lorelei and I for reports since she refuses to leave Faith's side and Briar wouldn't leave yours."

"I'm glad she's all right." Sebastian smiled and the last of the shadows left his eyes.

* * *

><p>Asrai smiled down at Faith as her friend opened her eyes. "It's about time you woke up." The princess wiped away her tears. "You've had me worried to death."<p>

"What?" Faith blinked at her. "Why?"

"Because you've been unconscious since Andreas carried you out of the theatre you goof!" Asrai told her. "That was nearly a day and a half ago."

"Andreas carried me?" Faith nearly purred. "Too bad I wasn't awake to enjoy it." She grinned at the look on Asrai's face.

"You were carried because you weren't awake." Asrai informed her sarcastically. "So there."

Faith rolled her eyes and tugged at Asrai's hand. "So why aren't you at rehearsals baby?" She asked softly. "Tredorian's new play has a part for you, right?"

Asrai looked at her as if the other girl was insane. "I was worried about you. I don't care a bit about rehearsals in comparison to you. Why do you think it took so long for that darn ghost to nearly completely possess me. I love you just as much as I love acting." Tears started to stream down her cheeks again.

"Hey babe, don't get upset." Faith stroked her hand. "I'm all right." She carefully pulled the girl towards her and cradled the curly golden head against her breasts. "I'm not going to leave you Asrai." She whispered softly. "No one's going to make me."

"It was my fault that you got hurt." Asrai sobbed. "If I hadn't thought I was in love with that damn ghost…"

"No it's not your fault." Faith whispered. "It's nobody's fault except the ghosts. And he's gone now." She stroked Asrai's hair. "C'mon baby, stop your crying. We're both fine, and he's gone for good."

Asrai sniffled and her hands, which had been clutching at Faith's arms relaxed as she fell into an exhausted sleep. Faith sighed and leaned her head back, wincing a little and regarded the corner. "You know, I can see you." She said dryly. "Either you're slipping or you wanted me to."

"You'll have to guess." The rich elegant voice that came from the corner had the same ironic quality as Faith's. A tall blue-eyed dark haired half elf emerged from the shadows and sat in the chair Asrai had recently vacated. "She's been awake ever since you were brought back." He explained. "That's why she fell asleep so easily."

Faith nodded her understanding. "That figures. The girl needs a keeper."

"And here I thought that was why I sent you to be her Watcher." Raden smiled. "I was worried about you daughter." His icy blue eyes were warm with affection as he gazed at the lovely and dangerous creature he'd sired. "Are you feeling better or does the aching linger?"

"It's still sore, but bearable." Faith admitted. "I'll be fit for duty tomorrow, if wishing I wasn't by tomorrow night."

"I'll send one of the Night priests by to complete the healing." The Spymaster said quietly and rose from the chair.

"So that I have no distractions or because you are concerned?" Faith asked in her customary drawl.

"Both daughter." He bent to touch her cheek and press a soft kiss to her forehead. "I never thought to love a person as I love my country, but then, I never expected a child like you." He smiled down at her, a warm expression rarely seen on his cold face. "Be well child." He glanced at the princess and the protective way Faith held her. "And be happy in your position."

"I am." She smiled up at him, a genuine smile, not the usual taunting tug of her lips. "I am indeed."

"Good." Raden smoothed her hair from her face and disappeared into the shadows again.

**TBC**


	16. Chapter 16

**Ghosts of the Past**

* * *

><p>Andreas smiled slightly as he stood in the doorway of the sitting room. Faith was sprawled on the floor at Asrai's feet and it was very clear that if Sebastian could hold Briar in his lap while she played her harp he would. His baby sister was chattering with her usual animation about a new song she'd heard.<p>

"Do you know it Briar?" The violet-eyed princess asked. "I have the music, I managed to scribble it down while the bard was singing."

Briar frowned down at the scrawls. "It sounds familiar…you'll have to start it Asrai, and I'll see if I can catch up." Asrai nodded and in her beautiful contralto began to sing.

"I'd gladly walk across the desert with no shoes upon my feet

To share with you the last bite of bread I had to eat.

I would swim out to save you, in your sea of broken dreams

When all your hopes are sinking, let me show you what love means."

::

She began the chorus and Briar joined her, her soprano blending with Asrai's voice.

"Love can build a bridge, between your heart and mine,

Love can build a bridge, don't you think its time.

Don't you think its time?

::

I would whisper love so loudly every heart would understand

That love and only love, can join the tribes of man

I would give my hearts desire, so that you might see

The first step is to realize, it all begins with you and me."

::

She began the chorus again and this time Briar led off the final verse, Asrai's voice joining hers for a clarion call.

"When we stand together, it's our finest hour,

We can do anything, anything, if we keep believing in the power…

Between your heart and mine.

Love can build a bridge, don't you think is time,

Don't you think its time?"

::

"That is beautiful." Andreas said from the doorway. "And it reminds me of something I have to do." He smiled at his family before he left. "Don't worry if I'm a bit late for Court."

* * *

><p>The docks of Suzail weren't the safest place in the world Andreas knew. But somehow it seemed right to him that he stand by the sea waters as he let go of something that had begun by the sea. The silver locket gleamed in the fading afternoon light as he regarded it in his open palm. "Oh Kat, I'm sorry that I must do this. But I don't see a choice anymore. If I am going to do as you asked, and let go, I can't continue to cling to the past, not even to your precious gift."<p>

He sighed slightly and shook his head. "I don't want to end up like that ghost, clinging to the past and searching for someone exactly like you at every turn. I don't want to become a living ghost, clinging to the love we shared as the only one I will know in my life. I need to look to my future Kat, and that means going on. And going on means, as you tried to tell me, letting go of you and our love." He smiled. "But I will always treasure the memory of my love for you. You taught me what love can be. Now I can hope to find something that true to share with my future queen."

He pulled his hand back, the silver chain dangling and cast the locket into the sea as if hurling a spear. It disappeared beneath the waves of Suzail's harbor with nary a glint to show where it had sank.

"That was good silver." The tone of the voice was outraged. "I coulda bought me three or four grog fer that."

Andreas turned and grinned at the grizzled looking man who stood at the end of an alleyway. "Sorry. I had to get rid of a piece of my past." He shrugged.

"Normal folk dinna throw away good silver, they take it ta a pawnshop and git good money fer it." The man told him as if offended.

"Nay they don't." Another voice agreed from the opposite alleyway.

"Well my good men, since you seem to feel that I could have traded that for some good grog, why don't I take you both out for a few tankards?" Andreas grinned well aware that he might just get his throat cut if he wasn't careful. "I've reason to celebrate. My sister is marrying, finally, at the end of the month."

"Marryin'?" The first one repeated. "No one will see her wed if she's marryin' at the end o' the month." He stepped forward a bit to have a good look at this strange person on the dock. "Lookee here." He put his hands on his hips. "I think we got oursel's a fancy man." He chortled.

Andreas rolled his eyes. "Yes, yes, I know, I'm ugly and my mother dresses me funny." He grinned. "Are you going to hold that against me or will you celebrate my sisters marriage with me?"

The second man shook his head. "The likes o' ye dinna usually drink wi' the likes o' us." He observed.

Andreas shrugged. "If you're that particular about how your drinking companions dress." He spread his hands aware that he was enjoying himself. It was as if he was free to mock himself a bit whereas a month ago he would have given them both a chilly set down and had his sword out to back up his right to be left alone.

"Nay, we're not that partic'lar." The second man shook his head. "Ye know the Ace in the Hole?"

"I'm familiar with it yes." Andreas nodded.

"Now, now, wait just a min'." The first man protested. "Why in the worl' would ye're sister want ta marry at the end o' Eleint?" He wanted to know. "Tha's the day o' the Royal Wedding ye know. We're ev'n goin' ta watch when they go through the streets."

"I know that's when Princess Lorelei and her brother Prince Sebastian are both getting married." Andreas grinned. "My sister wants to get married that day. What can I say? I don't argue with my sister. It's pointless."

"Oi, I hear that." The first man nodded his understanding with a male's sympathy for another man burdened with a difficult female. "I be Jeg, and this be Mort." He nodded his head politely. "What be yer name?"

"Ah, my family calls me Andreas." The Crown Prince grinned. "Let me get my friend here." He turned and looked into the now dark shadows. "Karse, what do you think, have I got time for a few drinks?"

"Your mother will skin you if you come back too late." The watcher informed him as he stepped from the shadows. "And if she does, you'd better make it clear that I'm not your nursemaid."

"My mother hasn't ever skinned a man in her life." Andreas retorted. "We're only going to have some grog, we won't be too long."

"Little do you know." Karse grumbled and shook his head. "Still if you want to upset her that's your lookout."

Andreas grinned. "Then it's settled." He looked at the other two. "Jeg, Mort, this is Karse." He bowed elaborately. "Shall we be off?"

Almost lost beneath the waves, the silver locket gleamed in the water-faded moonlight and then, unseen by those on the docks, disappeared in a flash of silver light.

* * *

><p>The silver seemed heavy in the lady's white hand, as it appeared in her palm. Slim strong fingers closed around it, and a smile of both resigned sorrow and joy curved her lips. With the locket's reappearance she knew someone far away had finally let go of the past and would go on to a future that did not include her. The smile that tilted her mouth grew more joyful as she carefully slipped the locket within a soft pouch and set it in a simple wooden case. Someday, she knew with serene certainty, it would go around her son's neck.<p>

* * *

><p>Several tankards of grog and a half an hour later Jeg was squinting at Andreas in the slightly better light of the tavern. "Ye know, ye look familiar."<p>

"I should, you've been drinking with me for half an hour now." Andreas retorted with a smile.

"Nah, nah." Mort shook his head. "Did your mother really skin somebody?" He looked at Karse for confirmation.

The dour Watcher grimaced but then a grin brightened his face for a moment. "Andreas' mum is that bad to cross." He admitted. "But I don't think she's ever skinned someone. She's gotten ready to do it though, when she found out what her second son got up to."

"What did he do?" Andreas laughed with a wry shake of his head. "Sebastian managed to get in more trouble all in the name of learning new tricks."

"Climbed the palace walls without a safety rope and your father climbed up after him and brought him down." Karse told him. "Your mother was that angry with him. She made him climb the walls with her for two days straight from dawn until sundown. His hands trembled for days, but he never pulled that stunt again."

Mort and Jeg stared at Andreas as if he were a talking mule. "What?" The Crown Prince asked them. "Your mothers never made you do anything like that?" Mort nearly fell over himself and knocked over his chair getting up to bow to Andreas. Jeg just fell over and stared up at the prince.

"Oh please don't." Andreas shook his head. "We were enjoying ourselves." He looked at the two of them. "Weren't we?"

"But ye're the Crown Prince." Jeg stuttered in a whisper. "Ye should be in the palace."

"Why?" Andreas asked reasonably. "You're good men, fine drinking companions, and you're enthused about the impending marital celebrations. You've been polite if inquisitive and excellent company. I like you. Why should I be stuck in the palace all the time when I could be getting to know good men like you?"

That logic defeated the two of them for a moment. "But what if someone decides they don't like ye?" Mort asked. "We don't want ye gettin' killed for a tankard o' grog." He looked around uneasily.

"Mort, Jeg, please sit down and finish your grog." Andreas smiled. "You're right in that I should be going, lest I end up with an even more dire punishment than what Sebastian got." He clapped Karse on the shoulder and went to the bar. Handing the bartender a large pouch he spoke with him a minute and then returned to the table. "My mother expects me soon so I'd best be going. It was a pleasure to meet you two men and if you ever need work or help of any kind, come to the palace gates and tell the guard. Word will get to me and I'll give you a hand if I'm able to do so."

Karse rose and grinned amiably at the two men before following Andreas out of the tavern. As the prince left the bartender called out. "All right you drunken louts. His Royal Highness said to tell you, that you're some of the finest men in Suzail, and he appreciates your company. He wants you to celebrate his twin's coming marriage and his younger brothers as well. You can drink until this runs out!" He hefted the bag and opened it up to see yellow gold gleaming up at him. "And that will be a while!" A huge cheer went up as everyone bellied up to the bar.

* * *

><p>"I gave you the rings right?" Sebastian asked Andreas for the fourth time.<p>

"Yes Sebastian, I have the ring you selected for Briar and the one she picked out for you. I also have Dragon's and Lorelei's. They are all in my room." Andreas said slowly with exaggerated patience. With only a few days before the wedding his normally organized brother was growing more and more worried about double-checking his preparations. "Trust me, the wedding will be fine. Or if it isn't, it won't be because of something you forgot. Morgana arrived along with the party from the Cormanthor, and Evermeet." He frowned slightly over that. "And there's an elf who is always by her side and looks at her in a way I'm not sure I like, or at least, I'm not entirely comfortable with it."

Sebastian shook his head. "All right, all right. I know I'm worrying for naught but I've waited what seems like forever for my Rose. If something goes wrong…I'm going to carry her off." He shot an amused look at his brother. "That elf is Dragon's cousin Darius."

"Nothing's going to go wrong Sebastian. You've got two days. Somehow you'll get through them." His brother said firmly. "Now this tea is getting cold and our thoughtfulness will have much less impact if the refreshments are lacking." He shook his head over the identity of the elf but refrained from commenting further.

Sebastian nodded and picked up his tray and followed his brother. Thankfully it seemed that of the arriving guests the gentlemen were content to entertain themselves for the moment. His three sisters and their mother had undertaken to entertain the ladies as they arrived. This afternoon it was a swimming party. Years ago their father had a pool made within the palace itself. It was a warm inviting place with enameled wire furniture and lush greenery. Andreas had suggested that the two of them bring the ladies high tea so the party would not have to be curtailed for refreshments. Sebastian, well aware that his betrothed had been fitted for a bathing costume under his sister Lorelei's supervision, had been eager to agree.

The two brothers had invited Dragon as well but the older man had shaken his head with a wild look in his eyes and said it was best if he stayed far away from Lorelei when she was in a bathing suit. "I can only imagine how scanty it is." He'd told them. "Since I can barely control myself when she's properly clothed I don't want to think about my reaction when she's not." He'd walked off muttering something about sparring until he was too exhausted to think.

The guard who stood outside the double poolroom doors grinned at the sight of the two princes carrying trays like footmen. "Your Royal Highness, your Highness." He greeted the brothers.

Andreas rolled his eyes at their formality. "What, so stiff and proper? Are you practicing so all the distinguished guests don't guess that the Obarskyrs are on informal terms with the Royal guard and serving staff?" He grinned.

"Actually yes." The old guard winked. "Can't have it being said you are not proper rulers can we?"

"Oh that's been said by the Northerners for years." Sebastian drawled. "It's the Sargen blood. They think it's unpredictable."

"I can't imagine why." Andreas said facetiously. "Will we be allowed entrance do you think?" He inquired. "We come bearing food."

The guard grinned at him and opened the door. "I'll swear you snuck past me." He told them as they entered.

The warmth of the room they entered made it clear that it wasn't meant to be inhabited for long if one was fully clothed. The sight that greeted them was worth the slight discomfort of the temperature though. Andreas was thankful he'd had the foresight to tell a footman to place a portable table cupboard of teacups and saucers within the room.

Most of the women were related to the brothers in some way or another, or were good friends of the family, so they were familiar. But somehow with hair slicked wetly to their heads and tendrils waving over the water's surface like blossoms, faces and barely clothed forms seemed more exotic and not as well known as Andreas had thought. His attention was pulled from one hazel-eyed dark haired beauty to his brother as Sebastian caught sight of his betrothed.

Briar was wearing what appeared to be three none too large triangles of deep claret colored fabric. Strings that seemed absurdly flimsy held the triangles over strategic areas but most of the half elf's pale white skin was exposed to Sebastian's now very warm gaze.

Andreas set his tray down and regarded his brother who was simply staring at Briar. "Uh, Sebastian?" He said quietly. "Do you think you could set the tray down before you drop it?"

Sebastian jerked in surprise and nodded putting the tray on the table his brother was pointing to before moving back to the edge of the pool where his beloved was sitting. The younger prince was about to slide his hands around his betrothed's waist, pull her from the water and begin kissing her thoroughly when his mother's familiar voice sounded in his ears. "Sebastian."

With a sigh he looked up and blinked. "Mother does Dad know what you're wearing?" He asked in a mildly shocked tone. His betrothed was conservatively dressed in comparison to his mother.

Sabine rolled her eyes. "Let me worry about your father." She admonished. "You go and help Andreas." Sebastian rose to obey her and smiled as Briar caught his hand and kissed his fingers with a wink he knew meant she would show off her bathing costume for him later when they were alone.

Andreas grinned at his younger brother and suggested wryly. "Why don't I pour the tea?"

Sebastian's answering grin was unrepentant. "Why don't you do that Andreas?" He began setting out several cups and saucers. When he looked up again Andreas was pouring tea into a cup but his attention was on something else entirely. Make that someone else, Sebastian corrected himself as he followed his brothers gaze.

A slender young lady in a black two-piece bathing suit was climbing out of the water. Raising her arms she pushed her soaking hair back out of her face, slicking it damply to her head and shook her hands to remove the excess water. With her hair pushed back her eyes appeared enormous and her mouth extremely dark. Andreas appeared to be riveted as she padded over to them.

"Andreas." Sebastian murmured a warning as he saw the tea rising dangerously high in the cup. "Andreas, I think that's enough tea don't you?" He moved deliberately between his brother and the young lady breaking the spell.

The Crown Prince appeared to be breathing a bit more quickly as he set the teapot down. Sebastian moved it out of his brother's reach and turned with a smile as the lady reached them. "Tea?" He offered her the hot drink.

The lady's smile was concentrated more upon Andreas than Sebastian, though she accepted the drink murmuring. "Thank you, I'm perishing of hunger, so I hope you brought food as well as drink."

Andreas nodded as if in a daze, unable to remove his eyes from her and then blinked as his brother nudged him. "Yes, we did Lady." He smiled slowly his eyes lighting up as he gestured towards the other tray. "Some sandwiches and cakes from Cook." Turning he saw that Sebastian's attention had been captured by Briar's white form as she'd emerged from the pool. "Sebastian, we'd best let the ladies tend to themselves I think." He said hurriedly, suddenly feeling as if his boots had been lit on fire. "Let's be off, and let them have their privacy. Lady." He bowed to the lady before him gracefully and tugged his younger brother away.

Sebastian went, if reluctantly, and watched his brother with a bemused gaze as Andreas shut the door behind them and leaned against it, breathing as if he'd just run for his life. "What in the name of Sune just happened?" Andreas asked in bewilderment.

"You said it brother." Sebastian remarked. "Sune's thunderbolts. The lady seems a bit familiar doesn't she?" He asked wickedly. Whistling merrily he walked away.

Sebastian's grin as he turned away from his brother nearly forced him to stop whistling as he thought that of the coming days. Serenity had come out of the background with a vengeance and made quite an impression on his brother.

* * *

><p>Maggie was giggling slightly as the two brothers left the room. Turning to Lorelei she asked with a grin. "Did you see the look on Andreas' face?"<p>

Lorelei nodded but clearly she didn't understand why Maggie was so amused. "Yes, he looked like he'd been struck by lightening. Maggie why are you…"

The redhead shrugged and murmured. "This is wonderful. Don't you think so?" She asked. Seeing Lorelei's face, Maggie smiled more slowly. "I see some spark between them that is more than matters of the flesh. Although, knowing your brother as I do, I doubt it is ever only a matter of the flesh with him. I think he's falling for her."

"But why are you happy about it, I mean you're…" Lorelei paused not wanting to be impolite but well aware that her twin shared Maggie's bed. "Aren't you upset?"

Maggie smiled shaking her head patiently. "I'm his friend yes, and I adore my nights with him, but I couldn't be queen. And he's not in love with me nor I with him. We care for each other, but just as friends. If I were a man we'd probably be great companions but I'm not so I share his bed."

"She wants what's best for Andreas." Sabine said softly as she moved through the water to them. She nodded at Briar. "Just as Briar resisted Sebastian for so long because she wanted what she thought was best for him."

Lorelei blinked. "That's what all of that brouhaha was about?" She muttered in surprise.

"Really Lorelei, you're usually more astute." Maggie looked surprised.

Sabine smiled. "Though if Andreas had fallen in love with you Maggie, and truly had been willing to defy Amon and me to marry you, then we would have given him our blessing." She grinned at the look on Maggie's face. "But that is a moot point, for which I think you are grateful." Her violet eyes twinkled as Maggie nodded in relief.

"But this is wonderful because he's falling for her, and from the way she ignored Sebastian mostly, and hardly anyone ignores that young man, she really likes him. In fact from the look in her eyes I'd say she got hit with the same bolt of lightening." Maggie chuckled before a peculiar look came over her face and she groaned. "But I'll bet my best garter belt that I only get cuddled and held tonight. He won't be thinking of my bed with anything except friendship in his mind."

"Poor Maggie." Lorelei teased. "Putting up with what I've had to deal with for months. Minus the holding and cuddling part."

Maggie grinned at her evilly and with a quick move of her hand splashed the princess. All serious discussion was curtailed during the water fight that ensued.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: The song Asrai and Briar sing together is called 'Love Can Build a Bridge' and it's written and sung by The Judds.<em>


	17. Chapter 17

**Ghosts of the Past**

* * *

><p>Sebastian had made it all the way to his room when his brother caught up with him. "Sebastian." Andreas said in an exasperated, if tolerant tone, "what in the world do you mean 'Sune's thunderbolts'?"<p>

Sebastian turned and regarded his brother in confusion. Remembering that they were still in the hall and it would most likely be a private conversation he opened his door. "Why don't you come in and have a drink. Something tells me you could use it." The younger prince said wryly.

Andreas nodded emphatically and followed his brother inside. Noting a box with tissue spilling out of it he raised his eyebrows. Sebastian grinned and shrugged his shoulders. "Briar isn't in the habit of purchasing dozens of gowns at a time like our sisters." He explained. "So I have an arrangement with Marie."

His older brother shook his head. "Don't you ever do anything in a straightforward fashion?" He inquired taking a seat and gratefully accepting the glass of amber liquid his brother handed him.

"What and send everyone into palpitations of shock?" Sebastian quipped. "Dad had to do the same thing with Mother when he married her. For a while new clothing just appeared in her wardrobe."

Andreas nodded slowly. "That makes sense, neither one of them had much money growing up, or the time for a dressmaker." He said. Narrowing his eyes at Sebastian he asked. "Now tell me what you meant by that odd remark."

Sebastian seated himself on the couch and leaned forward, resting his arms on his knees. "Andreas, wasn't it the same way with Katrina?" He hesitated slightly before he spoke her name, not wanting to upset the peace they now had between them.

"Out of the blue?" Andreas shook his head slowly. "With Kat, we were friends first, and I wasn't all that conscious of how deep her affections were, not realizing either how deep my own went …and with all the events that surrounded my time in the Western Heart, all the confusion." He looked at Sebastian. "You know sometimes it feels like I went there, and stepped into a story, or one of Asrai's plays. Then I came back and it feels like it never really happened, as if it wasn't real. There's nothing to show I was ever there really. That's why I think I clung to the past for so long, there was nothing to show that our love ever existed. I know that she will always be in my heart, and I believe strongly that I am in hers, but it doesn't seem right that there is nothing to show the world how important she was to me."

Sebastian nodded his understanding carefully keeping his face expressionless as he remembered the green crystal in his desk and the baby boy slowly growing up with his mother unbeknownst to the man who'd sired him. "I know what you mean." He spread his hands slightly when Andreas looked at him. "If I'm successful with one of Raden's errands, if things go as they are supposed to, there's nothing to show I've ever been there. It's like I'm a ghost. Sometimes there's a body, sometimes not. But things go on as if nothing untoward occurred." He shrugged. "But that's the way it has to be." He looked at his brother. "So today was a new experience for you then." He commented.

Andreas blinked at him. "I've never been so immediately attracted to a woman. She could have been the most obnoxious noblewoman in Cormyr and I don't know if I would have cared." He shook his head. "Sune's Thunderbolt's huh?" He raised his eyebrows at his brother. "Is that what it was like for you and Briar?"

Sebastian smiled sweetly thinking of his betrothed. "She hasn't said specifically, but according to Dragon she actually saw me, looked at me, whereas she'd always ignored noblemen." He nodded. "But for me yes. A case of instantly needing to be with her." He shook his head. "Anakin found it hilarious that I was trying to make her my mistress, not that that intention lasted for more than a few days, he told me that I was smitten and he was right."

Andreas grinned. "Lucky for you it was returned." He teased.

Sebastian sobered a bit. "Lucky she decided to return it." He told his brother. "She was resisting with everything in her, being in love with me." He took a deep breath and shook his head. "According to Dragon, it's possible to destroy love, or let it die in your heart, like refusing to water a plant. She could have killed what she felt. Thanks to you going to talk to Dragon, and her strength of spirit, she did not."

Andreas smiled. "I'm glad for you." He told his brother. "I can't imagine you without Briar in your life now. She's changed you."

Sebastian smiled. "Yes. Or rather I've changed because of her." He said thoughtfully. Eyeing his brother his smile widened to a grin. "You are more like Grandfather than you realize you know." He said. "And he and Grandmother could give you a lot of sympathy for what you're feeling now."

"What do you mean?" Andreas sipped his drink and regarded his younger brother curiously.

"Just that Grandmother's first love, Deirdriu and Agnoman's father, wasn't exactly who she expected to fall in love with." Sebastian grinned. "They were friends, and they gradually realized they were in love too." He tilted his head. "Like you and Katrina. She truly loved him. But when she met Grandfather she said she'd never felt anything like that in her life. It was like something ignited between the two of them."

"What about Grandfather?" Andreas inquired with a tilt of his head. "Did he feel the same way?"

Sebastian's grin turned positively wicked. "I'm told it was as much a shock to him as it was to Grandmother." He smiled. "And Dad and Mother were the same for all their cavorting with various Lords" He stopped and looked at his brother. "You know about our parents and Lady Kristin right?"

Andreas groaned. "Oh yeah, I've been told." He rolled his eyes. "I don't think anyone hasn't heard the stories about Mother and Dad and their… adventures. Thank the gods they've settled down."

Sebastian regarded him as if he'd lost his mind. "Where did you get that idea?"

Andreas looked at him and then just shook his head. "Never mind, I don't want to know." He groaned again. "Some things a child doesn't need to hear about his parents." His gaze sharpened suddenly and he asked. "How did you learn all of this? Not just Mother and Dad, but about Grandmother too?"

Sebastian's smile was faintly self mocking and a little sad. "You'd be amazed Andreas, how little folk notice you, if you are the second son." He said quietly. "I listen. I hear things. And sometimes I ask questions because I'm interested in folk. I talked to Grandmother."

"I'm sorry Sebastian." Andreas said quietly. "I know how I'd feel in your place." His mouth jerked into a rueful grin. "Like smacking some sense into the heir most likely."

Sebastian grinned. "I've been tempted." He told his older brother. "But I wouldn't trade places for the world." He tilted his head and slyly changed the subject. "So, what are you going to do about this thunderbolt, hmm?"

Andreas shook his head and shrugged. "Hope I can get to know her during the time she's here for the wedding I guess." He considered for a minute. "You're right though, she is familiar to me." His eyes grew softer and unfocused as he tried to think of why she was familiar, in his mind gazing into a pair of beautiful hazel eyes once again.

Sebastian grinned shaking his head when Andreas looked at him, coming out of his delightful contemplation. He couldn't wait for those two to be introduced.

* * *

><p>"Anakin, do strive for a bit of decorum." Sebastian drawled. "It is the rehearsal for a wedding." He leaned against a pillar and rolled his eyes.<p>

"That's it precisely Sebastian!" Anakin laughed. "A wedding, not a funeral!" The young elf had continually cracked jokes and played more than one prank on those in the wedding party, including his sister. Everyone had been good humored about Anakin and his sense of humor but nothing was being accomplished.

"Anakin." His stepmother said finally. "Be silent, do." Anakin looked from her emerald eyes to his father's amber orbs and simply grinned impishly.

"But how will Sebastian remember me on his honeymoon if I don't make him laugh now?" The elf returned. He spread his hands and turned inviting the rest of the wedding party to support him. "This is a royal wedding, practicing is boring, I'm the comic relief."

"Yes but that phrase implies that the comedy is intermittent, not constant." His father informed him dryly. "We are accomplishing nothing. If we wish to be able to feast later, we must at least know our places and the order in which we take them."

Amon sat down on one of the chairs, pulling his wife into his lap. "Thinking what I'm thinking?" He murmured into her ear.

Sabine nodded and kissed his cheek lightly. "Yes. We could have used Anakin and his antics at our wedding rehearsal." She smiled.

"Alusair would have killed him." Amon chuckled. "But it would have been funny." His wife agreed with a smile, watching as her stepmother began to draw her ever-present scimitar, with the obvious intention of using it on her stepson.

"Anakin, now is not the time." Lorelei warned him, watching her grandmother with slightly nervous eyes. "At this rate it will be tomorrow before the rehearsal is done and we won't be able to get married until the next day."

"Oh no." Dragon said rising from his seat. "We're getting married tomorrow if I have to bind and gag your uncle." He began to stalk towards the young elf with an extremely menacing air about him. Sebastian, equally alarmed at the thought of waiting even one more day for Briar also began to move forward.

Anakin saw himself suddenly surrounded by very seriously annoyed people and shrugged in resignation. "All right, all right. I'll behave." He surrendered with a gleam in his eye that did not bode well for later on that evening.

"Thank you Anakin, from the bottom of my heart." Sebastian grabbed his uncle in a rough hug. "If I'm still alive when you finally marry, I promise I'll do the same for you."

"What?" Anakin asked wryly. "Behave yourself or play jokes?"

Sebastian grinned. "Get married and find out."

* * *

><p>Andreas shook his head with a grin as his younger brother paced. "Why are you so nervous?" He teased. "Do you think she might change her mind?" Sebastian shot him a look of pure annoyance and settled down into a chair. Andreas gestured towards Dragon who stood talking with his cousin. The dark haired elf was undoubtedly a hundred years older than the warrior mage but his earnest expression made an observer think he was the younger of the two. "Why can't you be more like Dragon?"<p>

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "He's just as nervous as I am, Dragon just has his cousin to distract him. They haven't seen each other in a while but they're good friends, which is why Dragon wanted him in the wedding."

Andreas grinned. "It is time nearly to go over to Court. I can't wait to see how the Hall turned out with Briar and Lorelei's decorations." His brother nodded and rose, tugging at his doublet and examining his image in the mirror once more. Dragon came and stood beside the prince.

"I don't think they'll run screaming at the look of us." Dragon smiled slightly. "Though how I let you talk me into having this lace on my shirt I'll never know."

Sebastian's mouth jerked into a nervous parody of his customary grin. "Black velvet, black silk, cream colored white shirt with ruffles and lace. You don't see Andreas or Anakin or your Cousin complaining do you?"

Dragon sighed. "They weren't given a choice and then persuaded that lace was the perfect compliment to Lorelei's gown." He said darkly.

"Well it is." Sebastian argued. He turned and looked at his grandfather who was simply watching them with a slight smile on his face. "Were you this nervous?"

Elaith smiled slowly and his amber eyes danced. "You forget Sebastian, I can, could, feel my lady's absolute joy to be marrying me. I felt the same way about her. It tends to quell one's agitation." His gaze snapped to Anakin who was tugging in irritation at his charcoal gray doublet and regarding the antique gold cord trim doubtfully. "Anakin, you remember, you are escorting Lady Faith out of the church and you are not to let her bolt off to her room to remove her gown." His son nodded and rolled his eyes and Elaith looked back at Sebastian. "When you see your Black Rose walking towards you, you will not feel nervous anymore."

He opened the door. "Now, lest you be late to your wedding and make your brides nervous, I suggest we go with all haste."

"Andreas you have…" Sebastian began and his brother took him by the arm and hustled him out the door.

"Yes Sebastian, I have the rings. They are in my doublet pocket. I won't forget." He straightened the short cape that hung fashionably from his shoulder and surreptitiously felt for the four circles in his pocket.

* * *

><p>"I thought brides were supposed to be nervous." Asrai remarked curiously as she watched Lorelei and Briar get dressed. The younger girl was sitting cross-legged on Lorelei's bed her own gown hung from the wardrobe door.<p>

"I suppose if we weren't a little nervous something would be wrong." Briar said dryly. "And I am a little, mostly about tripping." She grinned. "It would make an interesting entrance."

Lorelei smiled and smoothed the sleeves of her gown. "I think we had so much happen to us in the time we were preparing for the wedding that we're beyond being that nervous." She motioned for Briar to turn around and began to lace up the back of the gown. Briar took a deep breath and Lorelei pulled the laces tightly.

"Ohh!" The bard squeaked suddenly. "Lorelei not that tight please." The laces loosened slightly and Briar sighed. "Oh much better thank you." She turned and began to do the same for the princess.

"Why don't you have a maid to do that?" Asrai asked. "Wouldn't it be faster?"

Briar smiled at the girl. "We're friends, and we're going to be sisters twice over." She told the princess, her green eyes sparkling. "So we like to help. Besides Asrai, you only get dressed for your wedding once in your life. It's something to share with friends, and savor, not get over with as quickly as possible."

Asrai stored that bit of information in her mind and turned as the door opened. Faith entered, her expression dour though her dark hair and eyes were set off to perfection by the deep rose gown she wore. Her hair fell to her shoulders in a tumble of curls and a tiny pink butterfly clung to one of the locks. "Well?" The Watcher asked in an annoyed tone. "I look ridiculous don't I?"

Briar smiled radiantly. "Faith you look beautiful. And just think of how shocked everyone will be to see you in a dress." She teased. Looking at Asrai she tilted her head. "Shouldn't you be getting dressed too?"

Asrai nodded and stood, her shift's skirts floating around her legs. With no unnecessary movement she pulled her gown over her head and smoothed the skirts down. The golden color was just a shade darker than her hair. "Faith I don't know how you managed to lace yours up but would you help me with mine?" The girl asked pleadingly.

Faith looked at her curiously. "Laced?" She grinned and shook her head. "I grabbed Andreas and made him help me outside."

Asrai rolled her eyes. "That figures." She held her breath as Faith laced her up and then turned around. "Let me redo yours." She said with a little shake of her head. "Men don't know anything about dressing women." She tightened her girlfriend's laces and then turned her around, fluffing the skirts and tugging here and there on the shift. "There, you look stunning."

"I hate skirts." Faith groused. "They're harder to move around in."

Asrai smiled at the dark haired girl. "Really?" She asked moving closer to Faith. "I like skirts." Her hand slid over Faith's waist and she kissed her cheek.

"Oh do you?" Faith smiled watching the violet-eyed girl with interest.

"Uh huh," Asrai murmured. "Because it's so easy to get at what I want." She moved a bit closer and her hand reached for Faith's skirt, intending to pull it up and slid her hand over Faith's legs.

"Asrai, so help me if you crush those gowns…" Lorelei hissed out turning around suddenly as she caught her baby sister in the mirror's reflection.

"What?" Asrai regarded her with wide eyes.

"I'll turn you over to Marie, since she's the one who worked so hard to have them made in time." Lorelei retorted with ill-concealed satisfaction at the appalled look on her sisters face.

"That's all right babe, I get the point." Faith whispered kissed the other girl on the lips briefly. "You can show me later exactly what you want, and how you'll get at it." She pressed another kiss to Asrai's collarbone and whistled at how low the cleavage on the gown was. "Damn."

"Yours is just as revealing." Asrai told her. She looked at her sister. "Now you really do need to hurry." She said. "You still have to put on your veil."

"Way ahead of you Asrai." Briar grinned. "Lorelei's is easy. It's mine that is difficult." She'd wound the bulk of her hair up in a lustrous crown of braids, with three long curls resting on her shoulder. Now Lorelei carefully wound a stiff riband of silk and tiny pearls around the braids and attached the veil to the riband.

With a smile Briar watched as Lorelei picked up a headband and attached her veil, sliding it back on her hair until it was centered on her head. Silver blonde hair flowed freely over her shoulders under the veil.

"Something old." Asrai reminded them and Briar smiled.

"Sebastian gave me a beautiful pearl necklace and earrings with pink quartz for my birthing day a year ago. I know Dragon gave you pearls and amber. Is that what you're going to wear?" She asked Lorelei.

Lorelei nodded and looked at Asrai curiously. "Something new, right?" When her sister nodded. Lorelei touched her gown and Briar nodded.

"All right so your gowns are new." Asrai grinned. "Something borrowed?" She looked at them curiously. "Why are you giggling?"

"I borrowed a lace handkerchief from Grandmother." Lorelei smiled. "But Briar went to Mother and Mother gave her…"

"Sabine gave me a tiny silver chain, with a bell on it, to wear around my waist, beneath my clothing." Briar giggled. "I can't wait to see Sebastian's face."

Asrai looked at Faith and the Watcher grinned shaking her head. "Okay, so something blue." Faith finished up the rhyme.

Briar picked up her garter and showed them. "Lorelei has hers on all ready, but it has little blue flowers too." She slid the garter on her leg, revealing the white silk stockings and her satin shoes.

"All right, your bouquets are ready, and Vidan and Dad are going to pull your veils forward, so let's go." Asrai ticked off items on her fingers. "You don't want to be late for your own wedding!"

* * *

><p>"You keep telling me to hurry, but we are here and now the brides aren't." Sebastian grumbled. His hands twitched at his sides as if he'd like to check his daggers and Andreas glanced at him sharply. "Sebastian, you're fidgeting." He muttered.<p>

Dragon shook his head and watched as the groomsmen busily attended their extra duty of seating the guests. Along with several nattily dressed footmen they were acting as ushers. "He needs a distraction." He told the Crown Prince. "Sebastian is too used to having a lot to think about."

Andreas caught sight of the beautiful girl with hazel eyes moving in the back of the hall. "All right." He grinned in anticipation. "What's her name?"

Sebastian looked at him in surprise. "Who?"

His brother smiled. "The lady who inspires thunderbolts." He said with a tilt of his head to the back of the hall. "You are right that she seems hauntingly familiar, but I don't know her."

Sebastian's face spread into his familiar wicked grin. "What makes you think I know who she is?" He drawled teasingly.

"Because you know nearly everyone." Andreas retorted. He turned and looked at the lady again. "And since every time I look at her I feel like I've been hit with a 'shocking grasp' spell, I'd like to know."

"You do?" Sebastian smiled. "That's good. Good sign." He looked at the lady. "But I'm not going to tell you who she is."

"Why not?" Andreas nearly ground his teeth.

"Because there isn't time right now." Sebastian returned. "You'll have to wait until the reception for someone to introduce you properly to her." He nodded towards the back of the hall. "She's been seated and I can see that we're about to begin."

Andreas found himself wanting to smack the smugly teasing look off his brother's face and restrained himself. "At the reception then." He muttered. "Promise you'll introduce me."

Sebastian shook his head. "Lorelei will want to do it. She considers the lady a friend."

"Lorelei knows her? Why didn't you tell me that?" Andreas whispered as the music began.

"You didn't ask." Was all the reply he got before everyone went silent with anticipation.

* * *

><p>Andreas had to admit, the wedding itself was enough to distract him from his irritation with his brother. His twin was radiant and Briar luminous with joy. All the preparations the girls had gone through seemed to be worth it to them. He still found himself wondering who the lady was though, even as he turned to escort Asrai out of the Hall.<p>

His baby sister squeezed his arm and whispered on their way out. "Don't worry big brother. The dinner will go by quickly, and the little ceremonies, then there will be dancing and Lorelei will introduce you to her. She's very nice. You'll like her."

Andreas looked at Asrai in shock. "You know her? Does everyone?" He asked softly. "Will you introduce me, properly I mean?"

Asrai shook her head and stifled a laugh. "Lorelei will never forgive me if I did." She grinned up at him. "She wants to do it."

Andreas seated her in the open coach and climbed up beside her, grinning as Anakin and Faith did the same in the seat opposite them. "Does everyone know?" He asked with a shake of his head.

"Not everyone, just your family." Asrai grinned. "And Maggie, but she promised she wouldn't tell."

Andreas found himself smiling reluctantly at her infectious good humor. "Far be it for me to spoil everyone's fun." He said with a roll of his eyes. "So long as I get an introduction eventually."

"Oh you will." Asrai smiled.

* * *

><p>Briar watched as a tall dark haired young man with a serious expression walked up to Faith. "Sebastian, who is that?" She murmured curiously. Sebastian drew her face down to his for a sweet kiss before he answered.<p>

"That my lovely wife, is my cousin William." He smiled. "Uther and Sylvan's son." Her expression cleared as she recognized the name from one of their talks. "His twin is about somewhere, most likely talking with Asrai. They're only a year older than she is." Sebastian's gaze followed William. "He seems quite taken by Faith doesn't he."

Briar smiled. "Fascinated." A tiny giggle escaped her. "And she doesn't seem to know what to do with him."

"Oh boy…" Sebastian's gaze was fixed to his brother who was being approached by Lorelei and another lady. "Watch love, this should be fun." He gestured towards the Crown Prince.

* * *

><p>"Andreas." The prince turned at the sound of his twin's voice and smiled automatically, then with genuine delight as he saw who accompanied her.<p>

The lady whom he had found so fascinating a few days before stood beside his sister, gowned in sheer silvery gray lace. The gown was beautifully cut to her form and more than hinted at the creaminess of the skin to which it clung. The prince forced his gaze up to her face, meeting her eyes with a smile. She seemed slightly amused and flattered that he'd looked at her with such admiration.

"Andreas, have you met Serenity, Faith's sister?" Lorelei said with a smile. "I know you've seen her, since you were the one who served her tea the other day, but I don't think you were reintroduced since you and Sebastian had to leave so quickly."

Andreas struggled to keep his utter shock from showing on his face. "Serenity. A…a pleasure to meet you." He nearly stuttered and was aware of his twin's amused smile. Finally he remembered his manners and managed to stop staring at her. "I'm very glad to see you again." A charming smile spread slowly over his face and he bowed over her hand. Her fingers were soft against his and the prince's expression shifted slightly, interest and desire gleaming from his eyes. Lifting her fingers to his lips, he brushed a gentle kiss over her knuckles and at the contact felt a tremor travel through her body and an answering shock through his.

"I'm sure the two of you have a great deal talk about." Lorelei said wryly, thinking that the two of them had completely forgotten her presence. "Andreas why don't you dance with Serenity? You can continue to hold her hand when you are waltzing." She threw her twin a mischievous smile as she swept away.

"My twin is very good at discerning what I would like even before I have determined it myself." Andreas commented. "Would you like to dance?"

Huge hazel eyes stared up into his for a long moment as if she was considering it and then she nodded, almost shyly. "I would, yes." Out of the corner of his eye Andreas saw Sebastian near the musicians and wasn't surprised when a waltz was struck up, a dreamy tune. _'I can show you the world…'_

The prince led his cousin onto the marble floor and braced himself for that shock as he slid a hand around her waist and she put an arm around his shoulder in the oddly intimate position the dance required. "I'm glad to have a chance to talk with you Andreas." She said softly. "I wanted to thank you."

"Whatever for?" Andreas asked in surprise. "Not spilling tea all over you the other day?" He smiled wryly.

"No, though I am grateful you didn't." She chuckled and tilted her head up at him. "I wanted to thank you for helping to save my sisters life."

Andreas stiffened for a moment and regarded her intently. "I didn't do a great deal, Sebastian kept her from harm." He said slowly, keeping his voice low.

Katarina smiled up at him and her hand squeezed his shoulder gently. "Yes, but if you had not been there, willing to aid one of your subjects, my sister could have died."

Andreas had to fight to keep his breathing steady. "I was not the only one who helped her, and if not for my actions, perhaps her peril would have been noted earlier." He said quietly.

"I suppose no matter whose family it is, there are always problems." The girl smiled slightly. "You should hear some of the blow ups I've had with my father, or Faith with our mother. What counts is being there when family needs you. I couldn't be there for Faith, but you were."

"Thank you." Andreas said even more quietly, unconsciously moving closer, his hand snug around her waist. "For telling me that. It's good to hear."

"You're welcome." She said quietly, and looked down suddenly aware of how close they were dancing. A touch of pink darkened her cheeks slightly. She shook her head with a smile and then seemed to notice that while there were others on the dance floor, none of them belonged to his family. Looking around she asked suddenly in a strange voice. "Why is your family looking at us like that?"

Andreas glanced at his family and shrugged. "Probably because they've never seen me dancing with such a beautiful lady." He said smoothly.

Serenity looked up at him and rolled her eyes. "Andreas, you and I both know that your family is filled with beautiful women, and that there are many more beautiful women in Cormyr's court. I do not exceed any of them in looks. Why don't you try again." She suggested gazing up at him with her intense eyes. Something in her look suggested that this lady was no longer content with facile answers, she knew now, that she was worth the cost and the effort of the truth.

Andreas looked down at her and felt something within himself softening, as if a door were being opened by a gentle breeze. Like the waters of Aeliara in the spring, the ice within him was melting. The walls he had so carefully erected to lock himself away from his family and friends gave way before the warm direct gaze of her eyes. "Well maybe they've just never seen me looking so happy before." Andreas said softly, his gaze caught by hers. He smiled suddenly realizing it was the truth. He hadn't been ever really been this happy, or so content.

"We'll have to see what we can do to keep you this way." Serenity told him and smiled up into his eyes.

**Fin**


End file.
